What could have happened
by lilyemerald
Summary: What would have happened had James and Lily survived that fateful night of Halloween 1981? This is the story of what could have happened to them and the other characters. Translation of a story by aylala: Ce qui aurait pu se passer.
1. Prologue

Hi there! So I found this amazing story by Aylala (french author) and I thought I wanted to translate it, so with her authorization, that's what I'm doing... Being French, my english is not perfect, so if you have any commentaries, please tell me so it will get better in later chapters.

**Disclaimer****: **None of the characters actually belong to me, most of them are J. K. Rowling's creation and the rest of them are Aylala's so I can't really take credit for it. I just wanted to expose this story to a larger public than just the french one.

I hope you'll have a good time reading this, I should be updating every week or so. Please review if you have any comments, it's always nice to know people read your work.

**Prologue : Oceane Daquaria**

I'm pregnant... I can't seem to wrap my head around this, but the test I took could not be any clearer. I, Oceane Daquaria, 19 years old, am pregnant with Sirius Black's child. It is kind of surreal. Who could have believed that I would get pregnant that fast, and from that guy? I'm having trouble believing it myself.

Only I and Lily Potter know about this for now. Lily is my best friend. I had the privilege of meeting her through my boyfriend. He and Lily's husband are like brothers and Sirius is their son's godfather. Harry is such a lovely baby. I have known Lily only for about a year, but we got on really well and she very quickly became like a sister to me.

Would it seem like cowardice to your eyes if I told you I was terrified right now, and I have been for almost a year? How could it be otherwise? Our world is at war, and like every war, there is suffering and mourning everywhere I look. Sirius lost the only member of his family he actually liked and who did not consider him a pariah, his cousin Andromeda Tonks. Lily was there when she was killed by Death Eaters as they were on a mission for the Order of the Phoenix. The experience left Lily deeply trauazmatized. We all had to face this death together and move on. Life must be stronger.

This year also saw many fights between the Dark Lord and those who refuse to live in the world he is trying to prepare for us. For example, James and Lily fought him three times and luckily got out okay each time. They both are largely involved in this war and are, together with Sirius and many others, part of a group opposing the Dark Lord.

I am not a member of the Order of the Phoenix, and with my pregnancy, I don't think it would be wise to enroll. But I support unconditionally my friends ideals.

Sirius... He is not with me right now. He became the Secret Keeper of James and Lily so they could protect themselves from the Dark Lord. He went into hiding for sometime, and I don't even know where he went. But upon learning that I was pregnant, I was so happy that Lily allowed me to send him an owl to tell him the news and gave me his address. I was so happy then. Now I'm plainly scared. Scared of his reaction.

I remember the first time I ever saw him. I was 13, he was 15. It was at Hogwarts. He came rushing into the Ravenclaw Common Room, where I was revising my Arithmancy lesson. When I asked what he was doing here, he turned around and smiled at me. I thought he was stunningly beautiful. He explained to me he was hiding from the caretaker. He stayed there for a while and then left as he had come. When we started dating, I asked him if he remembered this. He had no memory whatsoever... This didn't surprise me. How could Sirius Black remember little Oceane Daquaria, two years younger and from Ravenclaw...

Sirius always was a ladies' man and never denied it. We can't list all the girls he went out with. At Hogwarts, I would observe him. He was so beautiful he seemed unreal. I never thought he would be the man I would be living my life with. I had a few boyfriends, lived my life, and one day, as I was drinking in Hogsmeade, I saw him. He was as good looking as I remembered. Better looking, even. I was so busy watching him that I didn't pay attention and someone ran into me and my glass spilled on my robes and on his. He looked at me, smiled at me and offered to go by his place to clean that up. I didn't say no. That night we kissed. He never was one to wait to long, which is why I was agreeably surprised to see that he was waiting to put me into bed. From that day, I knew that I was desperately in love with him. But I couldn't fool myself, I was only like any other girl to him. So I fought. I fought so that he would fall in love with me, I fought to keep him, I fought so he wouldn't run away. He let me get to know him, and I now know him almost as well as his best friends.

Things progressed slowly between us. After four months (a record in his books...) he introduced me to his friends and I met Lily. After a year, he asked me to move in with me... I was so happy I didn't hesitate.

To be living with him was also the occasion of breaking free from my parents. They tought I was old enough to marry and had me affianced to a young man: Severus Snape. I refused and clearly told him there was no hope of us having any future whatsoever, despite the many owls he sent to convince me. When Sirius heard of that, he was out of his mind. Our first real fight... And when they met at a Quidditch game, they fought... I then promised I would tell my parents about us.

They didn't accept that I was going out with someone who had been disowned by his family, so they disowned me and threw me out. I couldn't care less: I had Sirius, and I was sure he loved me. And I had other problems. Lily had just lost both her parents in a car accident and needed my support.

Just as much as I needed her support those last few days. Sirius was deeply marked by his horrid childhood, and I'm not sure he will be that happy that I am pregnant. Lily keeps telling me he'll be thrilled and he'll be a wonderful father (just look at the way he takes care of Harry), I'm just scared he doesn't want that child I already love so deeply. I just have to wait for his answer.

Merlin, let him come really soon...


	2. Chapter 1

Hi there! So I found this amazing story by Aylala (french author) and I thought I wanted to translate it, so with her authorization, that's what I'm doing... Being French, my English is not perfect, so if you have any commentaries, please tell me so it will get better in later chapters.

**Disclaimer**: None of the characters actually belong to me, most of them are J. K. Rowling's creation and the rest of them are Aylala's so I can't really take credit for it. I just wanted to expose this story to a larger public than just the french one.

I hope you'll have a good time reading this, I should be updating every week or so. Please review if you have any comments, it's always nice to know people read your work.

**o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o**

**Chapter 1: To live and to outlive**

Called by their master, Kelza, Regor and Lostine, the house elves of the Potter family came as fast as they could. They found James Potter in the corridor, looking extremely impatient and worried.

- « Go to the gate of the manor... Do not let anyone passe, and if anyone managed to get through, make some noise... anything, as long as we can hear it... NOW! »

The elves disappeared, frightened by their master's behavior. James cast a spell to block all the exits and ran into the living room where Harry was in his mother's arms.

- « He was playing... » said Lily.

James ran towards them and held them in his arms.

- « I love you my darlings... » whispered Lily.

James then kissed his wife and son.

- « I love you both... I love you more than my own life... Nothing will ever happen to us... We'll be okay... »

A sound came from the garden. Something like an explosion. Three screams were heard. Three heart-rending screams, then nothing... Just silence. Lily shivered and looked at James who was staring back. He looked as worried as she was.

- « Take Harry upstairs », he whispered.

- « I'm staying with you … » she tried to protest.

- « Please honey, go upstairs with Harry and don't come down under any circumstances ».

- « James, no ». Lily started crying.

James took his wife in his arms and held her tight. She could feel his panicked heart through his shirt.

- « I'm begging you my love, my darling, angel... Go upstairs with Harry and swear that whatever happens, you won't come down... »

Lily looked at her husband with her eyes welled up.

- « Promise me » begged James.

- « I promise » said Lily with difficulty.

James leaned towards her and kissed her. He kissed her like he had never before, and put in this single kiss all the love he had for his wife, and all the anguish he was feeling at the moment. He then let her go.

- « I love you Lily » he whispered.

- « I love you James » she answered.

James kissed his son and told him he loved him, then pushed his wife away.

- « Go! » he ordered.

He watched his wife, carrying his son, run out of the room to go upstairs. A huge void filled him. Pulling himself together, he grabbed his wand and waited. He heard the front door open... Dreading what was about to happen, he took a deep breath and went out to meet the intruder.

In the corridor stood Voldemort.

- « Good evening, Potter » he said, his voice almost a hiss.

- « How... » James started.

He was seeing images of Peter being tortured by Death Eaters, covered in blood and screaming in pain before giving out the Secret.

- « Oh no, Potter... Pettigrew wasn't that much trouble » Voldemort answered as if he had heard James' thoughts.

James couldn't understand what the Dark Lord was telling him, and he didn't care. Everything that mattered to his eyes was upstairs, and he needed to protect them. He hold on tight to his wand.

- « Get out of here » he yelled.

- « Be nice, Potter, you don't want to be rude. »

- « GET OUT OF HERE! » James yelled even louder.

- « You know, Potter, you could have glory if you stood by my side ».

- « NEVER! »

- « I already wasted too much time with you » Voldemort said.

Instinctively, James ducked and an Avada Kedavra missed him by inches. He got up, wand in hand.

- « Do you honestly think I'm going to let you hurt my family without doing anything? » he shout out to his enemy.

- « It's your choice to stay alive, Potter. Give me your son and you and your wife will be spared.

- « NEVER! »

- « Well then... »

Voldemort started throwing curses at James who dodged them more or less. The Dark Lord was strong, but James was determined.

Lily was clutching Harry against her. She'd taken refuge in her son's room.

- « I love you baby, I love you » she whispered endlessly.

She was staring at the closed door and saw flashes of light. With each of them her heart would shatter a bit more. She could not stand to know that James was fighting while she was waiting for him upstairs. But she could not resolve to leave her baby alone. As she was feeling her panic and anxiety grow, she pulled herself together and tried to remember all the spells she had learned in case she would need to protect her son. It was now time to put all of this in practice. She remembered a powerful spell. One of those old spells she had read in an ancient book. She put her son in his crib and cast the spell while making very precise moves. Harry was watching her, not knowing what was going on. He looked at her without saying anything. Lily then leaned towards him and kissed his forehead.

- « Mummy loves you, honey »

Harry kissed her cheek and took a strand of her red hair in his small hand. Lily took his hand in hers and stroked it. She finished the shielding spell and moved away from the crib. She took her wand and waited. She could still hear downstairs the yells and the fight, and noticed there was only two fighters. She could not stand waiting any longer and needed to act. She took her son in her arms and created a thick red bubble that only she had the power to break. She added a spell to prevent anyone wanting to harm the child from opening it. She took a deep breath, opened the door and ran downstairs, Harry still in his bubble. Once downstairs, she saw James and Voldemort in a one-to-one fight in her living room. She put Harry in one of the cupboards in the corridors and blocked the door with a spell. She then entered the living room.

- « LILY! » James yelled upon seeing her « WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE? »

- « I came to help you! »

- « How touching... » Voldemort teased while sending a curse the young woman ducked.

She ran towards James.

- « What about Harry? » he whispered.

- « Don't worry about him » she answered while casting a spell at the enemy.

- « Enough of the play, Potters! I have better things to do, give me your brat! » Voldemort yelled.

- « He's not here anymore » Lily said « You didn't believe that we would leave him here for you to tale! »

James looked at her, surprised, but concentrated again fast. Even if he couldn't understand what she was doing, he trusted her.

- « I cast a transferring spell... I sent him elsewhere in a place you'll never find » she spat, with hate in her eyes.

- « WHERE? » he yelled.

Lily laughed nervously.

- « As if I was actually going to tell you! ».

- « Where is he, you Mudblood? » he yelled, getting close to the young woman so fast that she didn't have time to get away.

With one move, he grabbed her and threw her against a wall. Lily turned around, dizzy. Voldemort then created a silver hand he threw upon her. The hand grabbed her throat and started to strangle her. She desperately tried to take it off with both her hands, but she didn't have enough strength. The hand then lifted the young woman, whose feet didn't touch the ground anymore.

- « Tell me where your son is » the Dark Lord hissed, as the hand tightened around Lily's throat.

She refused, and the hand tightened a bit more.

- « LEAVE HER ALONE » James yelled running towards Voldemort.

- « Your turn will come Potter, don't worry » the Dark Lord scolded, while putting a curse on James, who couldn't dodge it.

The young man was petrified and couldn't move anymore. Lily threw a horrified glance towards her husband.

- « A bit more scared now, are we? » spat Voldemort to her « You're going to tell very nicely where your son is, and I might be lenient ».

- « NO! » she yelled, not taking her eyes off James.

- « Now, now » he hissed, tightening the grip of the silver hand « I have all my time, and you will suffer so much you'll end up confessing ».

- « Never! »

- « Really? » he sounded surprised.

- « I'd rather die than telling you where he is » she screamed in a mad rage.

Voldemort looked at her for a while, then a perverse smile came on his snake-like face.

- « Of course! Why didn't I think about it sooner! Of course you won't say anything, you're a good mother. You'd rather die than give out your son. But are you ready to let HIM die? »

With a swift move, Voldemort lifted James's body in the air and lifted the curse.

- « Silentio ! » he said before the young man had time to scream.

He then turned to Lily, who was vainly trying to get free from the hand that was strangling her.

- « You have a choice. It's your son or your husband! If you tell me where Harry is, I'll let him live. If not... DOLORIS! »

And before Lily's horrified eyes, James started to scream silently from the pain. She was shaking, completely panicked. Voldemort lifted the curse and the young woman got a glimpse of her husband's face, the very image of suffering.

- « So? Did you choose? » the Dark Lord was having fun « Maybe you need a bit more time to think about it. DOLORIS! »

James writhed in pain again but silently. Lily was watching him helplessly, she was incapable of reacting at the moment. She'd even renounced fighting against the silver hand. Nothing existed anymore but her husband being tortured under her very eyes.

- « I'm sure it's even better with the sound on... SONORUS! »

Magnified by the spell, James's screams filled the manor. Lily had never heard anything that terrifying. She started crying. Her husband's screams were tearing her apart, she couldn't stand it. It was making her insane.

Voldemort canceled the spell and James let his head fall to his side, his eyes closed. His breathing was abnormally fast and he was sweating.

- « So. Did you make your choice? Tell me where your son is! »

- « LILY NO! LET ME DIE! DON'T TELL HIM WHERE … »

- « Silentio! »

James was cut by the silencing spell. Lily could take her eyes off him, he had lifted his head and was looking at her, begging. She was crying. She couldn't. She couldn't choose between her husband and her son. She couldn't tell Voldemort where Harry was but she couldn't watch him kill James before her.

- « Kill me! » she begged « Don't do anything to James! Kill me in his stead! »

Voldemort had a horrible laugh.

- « That would be to easy, darling one! You are the only one who knows where your son is, I can't kill you, but I can't kill him … He's no use to me. I think he even asked to die! »

- « NOOOO! » Lily yelled.

- « In this case, you know what you have to do »

James was looking at his wife, silently begging. She met his gaze, beseeching him not to give Harry out, even if he had to die for it. But how could she do such a thing?

- « No... » she was crying.

- « You're feisty... Well, you're in luck, I like to play! »

And once more, Lily had to watch James writhe in pain in the air. Horrified, she could see he was moving less and less, as if he didn't have the strength anymore.

- « JAMES! » she screamed, desperate.

But the young man wasn't reacting anymore, and after a while, he stopped moving at all, he remained lifeless.

- « Well, well, it looks like my toy just broke » laughed the Dark Lord.

He cast another Doloris at James, who didn't react.

- « NOOOOO! » Lily yelled.

- « He's really useless now! » said Voldemort. And with a flick of his wand, he threw James on the floor.

Lily couldn't tear her eyes from her husband's lifeless form. She couldn't cry anymore, she didn't have the strength to. She had trouble breathing and the silver hand was still gripping her throat.

- « Now let's get serious! I don't feel like playing anymore! If you don't want to tell me, I'll read it in you » Voldemort decided, getting closer to her.

Lily panicked. If the Dark Lord could indeed read thoughts, he would discover the trick in no time. She closed her eyes, remembering that eye contact was needed to perform Legilimency.

- « It looks like you understood... » Voldemort was having fun.

She could feel him get closer to her and shivered as she felt his hands on her chin.

- « You don't stand a chance... » he hissed.

A great noise was suddenly heard, followed by a number of « pop » indicating people were apparating in the room.

- « LET HER GO! » a voice yelled. Lily could tell it was Mad-Eye Moody.

She felt her enemy moving away and opened her eyes. Voldemort was pointing his wand toward Mad-Eye who was looking at him with hatred. There were other members of the Order. Ten of them. Lily looked at them for a while, and another « pop » was heard. Dumbledore had just apparated between her and Voldemort.

- « Evening, Tom » he said, coldly.

- « Do not call me that! » Voldemort spat.

- « Tell me, what are you planning on doing now, alone against me and ten other skilled wizards, more than ready to kill you? » the professor asked, threatening Voldemort with his wand.

The Dark Lord started looking around. Alone against so much magical strength, he didn't stand a chance.

- « This is not over! » he yelled.

And before Moody had any time to get to him, he apparated away. Lily watched him go away, relieved, but confused. She didn't notice professor Dumbledore had freed her from the silver hand. She took a deep breath, that burned her throat and ran towards the only thing that mattered in that moment.

- « James... » she sobbed, kneeling next to her husband « James... Answer me... Say something! »

But he didn't react. She took him in her arms and shook him with all the strength she had left.

- « JAMES! »

He had no reaction whatsoever. She felt her heart break. It wasn't possible, not him, not James. She felt two hands on her shoulders and lifted her head, recognizing Emmeline Vance.

- « Calm down, Lily, calm down » she whispered.

But the young woman wasn't listening and got up.

- « Harry... » she whispered « Harry

Everyone was watching her, abashed. No one could find anything to say.

- « Harry, James... » Lily sobbed, staggering towards the corridor.

Everyone moved aside to let her through. She vaguely heard someone saying he would go to St Mungo's to get some help but she didn't care. She got through the corridor and opened the cupboard where her son was hidden. She took him in her arms and made the red bubble disappear. Sobbing, Lily held him close to her heart, so strongly that Harry started crying. Again, she felt hands on her shoulders.

- « Lily, give me Harry... » offered Professor Dumbledore's calm voice.

- « NO! » she screamed strongly « No! He's my son, he's my baby... »

She broke free from the professor's embrace and ran, Harry still against her, towards James's lifeless body. She fell next to him, crying, her head on her husband's torso.

**o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o**

He'd arrived in front of his building. It was dark and he had traveled for a long time. As soon as he had gotten Oceane's owl, he had decided to come back. He had to see her, he had to tell her how happy he was, how happy these news had made him. He hadn't realized how ready he was to be a father until he had gotten that letter. But now, everything was so clear to him. Incapable of waiting any longer, Sirius Black ran up the stairs, and knocked at his door with all the strength he could muster. He waited a few seconds, that seemed like an eternity to him. When the door finally opened, he took the young woman who had come to open it in his arms and lifted her up. He made her twirl before putting her down and kissing her with all the love he could have. When he finally pulled away from her, he looked at her for a while. She looked surprised, of course, but her eyes were glowing with joy and happiness.

- « I got your letter... » he whispered « Is it true? »

- « Yes it is. We're having a baby » she answered with tears in her eyes.

Without another word, Sirius closed the door, took Oceane's hand and led her into the living room where he kissed her again.

- « You came back » she whispered.

- « As soon as I got your letter... I'm so... » he answered, falling on his knees before her.

He didn't finish his sentence and pulled his girlfriend's sweater up so he could kiss her belly. It was still very flat, but not for long, it would become rounder and rounder, to their greatest joy. Oceane was watching him, tears of joy falling down her cheeks. Each one of Sirius's kisses made her shiver. She never thought she could be that happy. She pulled him up, smiling and sat with him on the couch, where she snuggled against him.

- « I didn't know how you would react... » she said « I'm so happy you actually want that baby ».

- « Of course I want that baby. I know I wasn't very enthusiastic in the beginning, but it's actually the best thing that ever happened in my life. And I'm happy you're the one bringing me this gift ».

- « Oh Sirius... If you knew how worried I was... Lily told I shouldn't worry, but... »

- « Lily knows? »

- « Yes, but she's the only one... She promised she wouldn't say anything to James »

Sirius looked at her, smiling, and kissed her forehead.

- « I'm going to be a daddy » he whispered.

Oceane closed her eyes and sighed with happiness. She was being lulled by her boyfriend's heartbeat and she was just feeling happy. Nothing could have ruined this moment for her.

- « We'll need to find a house » Sirius declared.

Oceane opened her eyes. He looked serious and was watching her gravely.

- « I don't want our baby to grow up in an apartment. I'm going to buy a house with a beautiful garden, where the three of us can live happily » he added.

- « We still have time to think about that Sirius, the baby's not coming for a while »

- « I want to make sure. I want my baby to have everything he needs. I want it to have the childhood I didn't have, I want him to be happy »

- « He will be happy, my love, he will be »

She turned around to kiss him one more time. At that moment, someone knocked at the door and Sirius got up very quickly.

- « I shouldn't be here » he whispered.

- « Get in the bedroom » Oceane answered in the same manner.

She waited for him to be locked up in their room to go get the door. She was anxious; who could be visiting at that time? She opened the door and looked upon a wizard wearing the uniform from St Mungo's.

- « Are you Ms Daquaria? »

- « Yes »

- « I was asked to tell you that Mr and Mrs Potter were admitted in the hospital during the night. They were attacked at their home by You-Know-Who and are both in a critical condition. Professor Dumbledore also told me to tell you to get there as fast as you can... and not to trust Sirius Black »

- « Not trust him? But... I don't understand » Oceane replied, completely panicked.

- « Neither do I, Miss, I'm just repeating what he told me »

- « Th-thank you » she answered, closing the door.

She then saw Sirius, running out of the bedroom.

- « James and Lily were attacked at their place! How is it possible? » he yelled.

- « I don't know... »

- « But it's impossible... It can't... Merlin! »

- « Sirius, what's happening? »

- « I can't tell you! Go to the hospital like Dumbledore asked. I need to check on something »

- « Sirius ! »

- « Oceane » Sirius started, holding the young woman in his arms « my love, I love you. Whatever people tell you, believe me, I'm innocent, I had nothing to do with it... I anyone asks you, you didn't see me and you have no idea where I'm hiding »

- « I don't understand... »

- « I can't explain right now. But I'm begging you to trust me »

- « Of course I trust you! »

Sirius then kissed her lightly on the forehead and ran out of the flat.

Shaking and completely confused, Oceane just stood there for a while. But coming back to reality, she grabbed her coat and quickly left her place to apparate into the hall of St Mungo's. There she met Professor Dumbledore.

- « Professor! » she yelled, not caring the least about the fact that she was in a hospital « Where are they? What happened? »

- « They were attacked at their home... The Fidelitas was broken... » he gravely answered.

Oceane could feel her heart break. It couldn't be, Sirius was the Secret Keeper, but he couldn't have...

- « But, professor... »

- « Did you see Sirius? » he asked, piercing her with his blue eyes.

Incapable of thinking, Oceane just negated.

- « Are you sure? You know he might be dangerous? » he insisted.

The young woman kept saying no. Dumbledore sighed and stopped staring at her.

- « We'll talk about this later... » he whispered.

- « What about James, and Lily... and Harry? » Oceane worried.

- « In the ICU... They are very pessimistic concerning James, they don't think he is going to last the night... Lily is quite shocked, but she's okay, they are tending to her right now. Harry isn't hurt, Lily managed to hide him. They gave him a sleeping potion and he's in the nursery under close watch. We now have to wait... »

Oceane couldn't utter a single word. She just fell on the closest chair, sobbing.


	3. Chapter 2

Hi there! So I found this amazing story by Aylala (french author) and I thought I wanted to translate it, so with her authorization, that's what I'm doing... Being French, my English is not perfect, so if you have any commentaries, please tell me so it will get better in later chapters.

**Disclaimer**: None of the characters actually belong to me, most of them are J. K. Rowling's creation and the rest of them are Aylala's so I can't really take credit for it. I just wanted to expose this story to a larger public than just the french one.

**Chapter two :Don't leave me.**

As Lily opened her eyes, she wasn't able to remember where she was at first. Then all that happened came back to her, and, ignoring the headache, she sat in her bed and pushed the button to ask for a healer to come. As she looked around, she noticed that neither James nor Harry were in the room and frantically pushed the button. A healer came in, running.

- « Mrs Potter, you're already awake? »

- « Where are my husband and son? »

- « Mrs Potter, I... »

- « WHERE ARE THEY? » she screamed.

- « Calm down... I... I don't know... let me get the Mediwizard »

The healer ran out, leaving Lily all alone, desperate. She only had to wait a few minutes, as a Mediwizard and the healer came back running in »

- « She shouldn't be awake » the Mediwizard was surprised and checked the transfusion Lily had on her arm. « It isn't normal »

- « Doctor, where are my husband and son? »

- « Angie, please check this calming potion... Mrs Potter should still be sleeping »

- « I want to know how my husband and my son are doing... »

- « Be quick » the Mediwizard said, pretending he didn't hear what Lily had just said.

The young woman grabbed his arm and forced him to look at her.

- « I want to know what's going on! I want you to tell me what happened to my husband and my son! »

The Mediwizard sighed and signaled to the Healer to leave the room. He then conjured a chair and sat next to his patient's bed.

- « Your son is alright. He was a bit shocked, but he's now resting in the nursery with five Aurors protecting him, by order of Professor Dumbledore »

- « Can I see him? »

- « Of course, we'll take you there in a moment. »

- « What about James? » Lily suddenly worried as she saw the look on the Mediwizard's face.

- « Mrs Potter, your husband was seriously injured … He is in a critical state »

- « Doctor, what does it mean? »

- « He's fighting for his life. No one can tell you at this moment whether he'll make it or not. I'm sorry, but you have to wait »

- « WAIT! » Lily yelled « Wait for what? »

- « We need to wait and see how things go. If he doesn't wake up before the night is out, he won't make it. But even if he does wake up, it doesn't mean he'll live. I'll be honest with you, chances are, he won't last the night »

Lily had her hands on her mouth so she wouldn't start screaming, and started crying.

- « I want to see him » she sobbed « I want to be close to him! »

- « I don't think I can allow that, I'm sorry »

He might die any minute now, I want to be next to him! » she kept sobbing.

The Mediwizard stared for a moment and said

- « I understand. But I can't let you go in there in such a state. You need to calm down. I'll give you a potion and I'll take you to the intensive care unit »

Lily looked at him, trying to hold back her sobs. She had to be strong for James, he needed to feel she would be strong for the both of them. The Mediwizard then conjured a glass filled with an orange liquid which he gave to Lily. She drank it straight down, and little by little, she felt her calmness growing. The anxiety and pain and sadness were still there but she could control them better. Very slowly and carefully, the doctor got her out of bed and placed her in a wheelchair he drove himself into the room James was kept in.

Upon seeing him, Lily could not help but shiver. He looked so paled and fragile. He was lying on a large white bed, with numerous transfusions giving him a number of potions. He was breathing through an air bubble and had quite a lot of wounds a Healer was taking care of.

- « Here is Mary » the Mediwizard explained calmly « She's the one taking care of her husband and checking up on him »

- « Good evening, Mrs Potter » Mary said, walking towards her.

- « Please call me Lily. How is he? »

- « There has been no change in his condition for an hour. He's stable » Mary explained, while moving the wheelchair so Lily would be close to James's head.

- « We don't know if he can hear you, but if you want to talk to him, go ahead » Mary whispered.

- « Thanks » Lily breathed « Can you bring my baby in here? »

- « I'll see what I can do » the Mediwizard affirmed before leaving.

Lily looked at her unconscious husband and felt her heartache growing stronger. He had to fight this, he couldn't leave her alone with Harry, she needed him. Very slowly, very carefully, she put her hand on James's cheek. It was frozen. She shivered and took her hand away to put it in her husband's hand.

- « I don't know if you can hear me, but I just wanted to say I loved you, and I want you to be okay, my love » she whispered.

There was no reaction and she felt tears welling up in her eyes, but she fought them off. She couldn't afford to let go. The Mediwizard had told her she had to be strong. She stayed that way for a while, just watching him. Mary kept taking care of him as discreetly as she could. The Mediwizard came back after half an hour, with Harry in his arms.

- « Harry » Lily exclaimed upon seeing them.

She tried to get up but she fell back into her chair because she was too feeble to stay up. Mary rushed to her side to check on her, and the Mediwizard put his precious bundle in his mother's arms.

- « He's still under the effect of the sleeping potion, but he should wake up anytime now »

- « Thank you, Doctor » she whispered, stroking her son's hair.

She took James's hand in her own and whispered.

- « You see, love, we're all here, all three of us. We're going to be strong and make it out of here. I know it »

**o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o**

Sirius Black apparated right in front the place where Peter Pettigrew should have been hidden. He knocked the door down with his elbow and got into the shack.

- « PETER! PETER! »

He screamed until he couldn't anymore. He was imagining his friend hurt, mutilated. He had had to be tortured to death to have given James and Lily to Voldemort. He looked in all the rooms of the small house but couldn't find him anywhere. He sat in the corner and couldn't see any trace of fighting. Apart from the door he had just destroyed, everything was neat and in order. Sirius wondered if he hadn't been mistaken about the hideout. He then got out of the shack and apparated to his friend's flat. Maybe he didn't go into hiding? Maybe he had gone back to his place? He knocked a few times on the door, but no one answered. But he saw the cellar window was slightly open and got in through it. It was empty. He took the stairs, his anxiety growing. Peter was obviously endangered, fighting numerous Death Eaters and he needed his help. He should never had offered him as Secret Keeper to James and Lily. He was an easy target for Death Eaters, too easy. Once on the main floor, he looked everywhere, but couldn't find any trace of fighting. It was extremely odd. He then went into his friend's bedroom but couldn't see anything. He started to look through stuff methodically. He opened the wardrobe and started looking through clothes for any clue permitting him to find his friend when, suddenly, something caught his attention. He pulled on a black cloth and suddenly had a Death Eater mask in hand. Horrified, he threw it down on the floor, disgusted. What was this doing here? It couldn't be! Peter couldn't be...

Doubt filled him. He ran to Peter's desk and got through each drawer with growing anger. He looked everywhere, though each piece of paper and finally discovered that one of the drawers had a hiding place in it. From it he took a number of papers and read them. Copies of reports from the Order of the Phoenix since a year were addressed to the Dark Lord. Every mission on which James and Lily, together with Franck and Alice Longbottom were assigned. There were mission orders, missions in which he was working as Death Eater. Tears of rage were falling down his cheeks. Traitor! Since the beginning, he had suspected Remus to be a Death Eater, when it was Peter giving out information to the Dark Lord. And Sirius had given him the occasion to denounce his friends. He was feeling immensely guilty to have led his best friend and his wife and son into this bloody trap. Raging, he took the papers and ran out of Peter's flat.

« Traitor » he was seething « You're going to pay for this »

He apparated to his place where he carefully hid the papers under the floor and, taking his cape, he went out on Diagon Alley, looking for the traitor.

He went through streets and alleys, looking for the one he had once called his friend. Peter had to be seen somewhere far from Godric's Hollow not to be suspected of anything. Sirius went into every place he knew there would be people in. It was quite easy on a Halloween night. Groups were talking outside each bar. He looked for quite a while before finding him. Peter was talking, as if nothing had happened, with some people Sirius didn't know. He jumped on Peter, screaming. He put him against the wall, wand on his neck, menacing to kill him.

- « Good evening, Peter » he hissed.

- « Sirius » Peter was chocking « What are you doing here? »

- « Shut up, you traitor! »

- « What are you talking about? »

- « Stop playing dumb with me! I know what happened to James and Lily. I ran to you to help you. I imagined you dead, hurt. All I found was your Death Eater hood and I find you here, in this trendy bar as if nothing had happened! You gave James out, you traitor! »

- « I don't see what you are talking about, Sirius! I wasn't the Secret Keeper, everyone knew it was you! » Peter screamed, making heads turn in their direction.

- « Shut up! » Sirius yelled, out of countenance.

- « Noooooooo! Help me! He sold our friends and now he wants to kill me too! Heeeeeeeeeeelp! » Peter started yelling.

Sirius grabbed his neck tighter and Peter's screams died in his throat.

- « You are going to pay... » Sirius hissed, raising his wand.

But he couldn't throw any curse, as a strong hand grabbed him and took him away. He was held by a man much stronger than he was. He turned around and recognized Kingsley, who was holding him back quite firmly.

- « Kingsley! » he exclaimed « You have to stop him! It's him! He's the traitor! »

- « SHUT UP! » Kingsley yelled, as loud as he could.

He looked extremely angry and was looking down on Sirius with disgust. The young man understood he was suspecting him of having betrayed Lily and James.

- « I wasn't the Keeper! It was Peter! We trying to fool them! He's the traitor! » Sirius tried to justify, but to no avail.

Kingsley tightened his grip until it was hurting Sirius, who couldn't move any longer.

- « Take this one also! » he said, showing Peter.

Two wizards Sirius hadn't seen came up to Peter and grabbed one of his arms. The young man took his wand and and tried to turn into his Animagus form.

- « Be careful! He's an Animagus! » Sirius told them.

Peter stopped for a second, which allowed one of the wizards to take his was. He put it in his pocket, « just in case ».

- « So is Sirius » Peter yelled, out of control.

Kingsley took Sirius's wand from his hand.

- « That's enough now! We're taking you to Dumbledore » Kingsley said, looking quite menacing.

With a sign, he gestured his colleagues to apparate to the gate of Hogwarts, where they took Sirius and Peter inside the castle and into two cells in which they violently threw them.

- « Let me out, I'm innocent! » Peter yelled « Here the traitor! Even Professor Dumbledore knows it. Everyone knew he was the Keeper. He even went into hiding afterward! »

- « Shut up, we switched at the last minute and YOU sold James and Lily to Voldemort! You were his spy for almost a year! » Sirius screamed, gripping the bars of the cell.

- « You have no proof! »

- « I do! Let's go see James, he'll tell us who was his Secret Keeper. » Sirius growled, mad with anger.

- « We won't ask anything to James Potter » said the cold and menacing voice of Professor Dumbledore who had just entered the dungeons.

- « Professor » Sirius and Peter yelled together.

- « James is now fighting for his life, no one know if he's going to make it! Lily and Harry are beside him and there's little hope... »

- « WHAT! » Sirius screamed, before falling on the wet ground of his cell, destroyed by the news.

**o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o**

Sitting on a chair in the waiting room of St Mungo's, her face hidden in her hands, Oceane was waiting. She didn't really know what she was waiting for, but she just stayed there, motionless. There had to be a mistake. Sirius couldn't have betrayed his friends; he loved them more than anything, he couldn't hurt them. And she didn't have any news from Lily and James. She was feeling so sick. A healer had come by a few times to ask her if she was feeling alright and she had just nodded. But she wasn't feeling alright at all. She closed her eyes and tried not to think, but she couldn't. She could see Sirius asking her to trust him and not believe what people were telling her about him. But on the other side, there was Professor Dumbledore, who seemed to know he was the traitor. But all of this didn't make any sens! Who had betrayed James and Lily if it wasn't their Secret Keeper...

She lifted her head as she heard footsteps in the hall. It was Remus. He was frightfully pale and looked completely out of his mind. She waved at him and the young man ran towards her. She got up to meet him, and fell into his arms. All the tears she couldn't hold back any longer started to fall.

- « Remus... It's horrible! » she sobbed.

- « I know » he answered, forcing her to seat down « Do you have any news? »

- « No... I just know James might not make it through the night, that's all... Merlin, why? »

Remus didn't answer. He just sat next to her. Why? He had asked himself this very question for quite some time. Ever since Emmeline Vance had come to his place to tell him the news. Why did Voldemort try to kill Lily and James? Why them? How had he known where they were? Sirius was the Secret Keeper... There was only one answer. He had been right all along. Sirius was indeed the traitor and he had betrayed his friends to his master. He turned to Oceane and put both hands on her shoulders to force her to look at him.

- « Have you seen Sirius? » he asked, watching her closely.

Even if she knew it was impossible to lie to him without him realizing it, she answered that she didn't.

- « I'm not kidding, Oceane! He's dangerous, he's with Voldemort now, and you're not safe! When did you last see him? »

Oceane just kept shaking her head.

- « Don't do this! You can't protect him, you can't defend him! He might have killed James. »

- « I love him, Remus » she was crying « He asked me to trust him »

The young man sighed.

- « Well, I suppose he's now with the Dark Lord, making his report » he growled.

Oceane's sobs got louder. She couldn't and wouldn't believe what she was hearing. Sirius had never been a dark wizard and would never be. He hated Death Eaters so much, he was fighting so hard against them, he couldn't have done that.

Everything was confusing, she didn't know what to think and who to believe. She was dearly hoping this would only be a nightmare, and she would wake up any moment now.

- « You can't go back home » Remus declared.

The young woman raised her head and he started again

- « I know you love him and this is very hard for you, but I'm thinking about your security. He's dangerous, you can't see him again, he could hurt you. He changed so much, we were all wrong, he can't be allowed to hurt you »

- « He can't hurt me, Remus. He loves me! »

- « He always told us James was his brother... » Remus answered coldly.

- « But... »

- « No buts! I think Dumbledore will agree with me. Do you have anywhere else to go? »

Oceane shook her head. She had been disowned by her parents and had no family she felt close enough to go to.

- « We'll find something... If you have to, you'll live with me... I can't let you near him, we don't know what he's capable of »

Oceane started crying again. A few hours ago, she was so happy, she had seen her boyfriend again. He had told her he loved her and he was happy to have a baby with her. How was it possible to be that sad now when you were so happy right before? She felt Remus's arm on her shoulder.

- « I know it's hard, but we'll all be around you » he whispered.

Oceane took a deep breath and straightened up. Right at this moment, a healer ran towards them.

- « Is Professor Dumbledore still here? » she asked quickly.

- « No, there was an emergency at Hogwarts, he had to leave » Oceane answered simply « Why? »

- « It's James Potter! »

Oceane and Remus jumped.

- « What happened? » Remus almost growled, in a scorched voice.

- « He just woke up! »

**o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o**

So I didn't get any reviews for the last chapters, and it's getting a tad depressing. Please tell me how you found it, even if it's negative (as long as it's helpful for the future)!

Thanks for reading this!

Lilyemerald.


	4. Chapter 3

Hi there! So I found this amazing story by Aylala (french author) and I thought I wanted to translate it, so with her authorization, that's what I'm doing... Being French, my english is not perfect, so if you have any commentaries, please tell me so it will get better in later chapters.

Thanks everyone for the lovely reviews:

**Miss Potter 19:** I will update soon and regularly, promised!!

**Eclipse7rosalie7nessie**: well you don't really have to worry about this fanfic being only three chapters. I don't want to tell you how many it has but don't worry, you're not about to get bored anytime soon.

**Xolunaxx**: thanks, I do try to translate it properly, but if you notice any mistakes or if you think there is room for improvement, please tell me!!

**Cassandra 30:** not my idea though, I wish I could take the credit for it but I can't, people keep telling me it's not allowed, don't know why though =) , but I will tell the author! As for Lily, you'll see that in the next few chapters...

**BuffalolfromSalem**: here comes more, as ordered... Mmmh, the apology... not until chapter 10 or something, sorry you'll have to wait!

**Lily Witchcraft:** hope you'll continue to like it because it's not bound to be over for quite a while...

**Clemenceposey**: or you can try... either way there is no way you can hunt me down, I'm sorry to tell you that.

I'm terribly sorry for the delay but I'm in exams right now so I do have a good excuse. But I'll be finished in two weeks, so I'll be back to a weekly update.

**Disclaimer: **None of the characters actually belong to me, most of them are J. K. Rowling's creation and the rest of them are Aylala's so I can't really take credit for it. I just wanted to expose this story to a larger public than just the french one.

I hope you'll have a good time reading this, I should be updating every week or so. Please review if you have any comments, it's always nice to know people read your work.

**o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o**

**What could have happened**

**Chapter three: Turn out the lights**

_- _« Between life and death? How is that possible? Not James » Sirius moaned from the far end of his cell.

- « Look at him acting. Look at this traitor, he's trying to fool us once more! » Peter yelled in a high-pitched voice.

- « Shut up! » Sirius yelled « SHUT UP! »

- « SILENCE » Professor Dumbledore said.

He stopped between the two dark cells and looked at each of them in turn with his piercing gaze.

- « Sirius » he started « Everyone knew you were the Secret Keeper, James assured me you were the night before the Fidelitas was put on Godric's Hollow. Why should we believe you when you say Peter betrayed them? »

- « The day the ritual was supposed to be performed, I convinced James and Lily to switch. I thought the bluff would word. I thought everyone would think I was the Keeper and no one would think about Peter. We didn't tell anyone else, not Remus, not Oceane, not even you to be sure there would be no leak. I didn't imagine for one second that the true threat was Peter! »

- « Lies! He's lying, Professor! He's lying! » Peter screamed, gripping on the bars of his cell.

- « Peter, let him finish » Dumbledore ordered « If I understand correctly, and I think I do, if I go and ask Lily who the Secret Keeper was, she'll tell me it was Peter... »

- « Exactly. And you'll have the proof that this rat is a traitor! »

- « No! It won't prove anything! He was raised with dark magic. He'll have modified their memories or submitted them to the Imperius curse so they would answer I was the Secret Keeper » Peter exclaimed « Professor, you always knew I was less powerful than James, Sirius, or even Remus! Why would they call to me to be their Keeper? It doesn't make any sense »

- « Bullshit! You were always more skilled than you would let people know! Are you forgetting that you still were at Hogwarts when you became an Animagus? »

- « Peter is an Animagus? » Professor Dumbledore said, surprised.

- « I'm not the only one! James and Sirius also are! The three of us are illegal Animagi » Peter confessed.

- « But why? » Dumbledore asked.

- « We were accompanying ... » Sirius started, but he saw Kingsley and his Aurors in the room and stopped abruptly.

He wasn't sure whether Dumbledore had told the members of the Order of the Phoenix about Remus's condition or not. And even if he had suspected him of being the traitor they were all looking for, he was still his friend, and he didn't want to tell his secret.

- « I see » Dumbledore answered calmly « Indeed, what other reason would there have been? »

- « You mean, you actually believe them professor? » Kingsley asked.

- « Of course. James and Sirius are powerful wizards and I think Peter is also. What does surprise me however, is that they managed to do it under my very nose. But no matter, that is irrelevant to the subject at hand. »

The old teacher started pacing in the dungeon, thinking.

- « You both have strong arguments, but one of you is lying » he muttered.

- « Professor! James is like a brother to me. I love Lily, and I consider Harry like my son. You can't imagine I would do anything to hurt them! » Sirius was indignant.

- « You lie! You've been lying since the very beginning! You're following Regulus's path. I've always admired James, I wouldn't have dared to do anything like that » Peter spat violently.

- « You were always jealous of our popularity, Peter! People only paid attention to you because you were our friend! You tried to have your revenge like a coward, when we thought you were our friend »

- « Silentio! »

Even muted by the Professor's spell, Peter and Sirius kept screaming at each other, if one judged by their faces, distorted by rage and hate.

- « Kingsley, would you be kind enough to send an owl to the Ministry and ask Bartemius Crouch to come and see me » the Professor asked in a tired voice.

- « The head of the Justice Department? » Kingsley asked.

- « The very same. He will be the best judge on which course to follow. Send him to my office, I'll be waiting for him there. Until then, keep a close watch on those two » Dumbledore said, showing the cells where Peter and Sirius were being held.

When he saw him go, Sirius kicked the wall violently and sat in a far corner, his gaze completely unfocused. He was innocent and he knew the truth. But he could keep screaming it, no one seemed to believe him. Appearances were indeed against him, but he couldn't care less. All he wanted was the truth to come up so that Lily and James would be avenged. Upon thinking that, his insides froze. James was fighting for his life. He couldn't believe it. He could imagine Lily's distress, and his hate for Peter just increased tenfold. He remained that way for a long time, before he heard some noise in the corridor. He started listening.

- « Barty! You can't do this » Professor Dumbledore exclaimed.

- « We don't have a choice. His safety is at risk there » a voice, probably Bartemius Crouch's answered.

- « They both went through a terrible ordeal. This will only make them suffer some more! »

- « You asked for my advice, Albus, and I gave it to you. This case is now under my authority and I will do as I said » Crouch ordered.

At this moment, the dungeon door opened and Albus Dumbledore and Bartemius Crouch entered. They both looked very grave. Crouch stared severely at the prisoners for a while.

- « Let's start, shall we »

**o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o**

- « Really! » Remus exclaimed, shaking the healer « Does it mean he's out of danger? »

- « No, sir » the young woman answered feebly « It's still too soon to know. Mediwizards are checking on him right now, they will give you more precise answers soon.

- « And his wife, Lily Potter, how is she? » Oceane asked, worried.

- « She woke up sooner than expected but she only had minor injuries. She's just very weak. She asked to have her son with her and they were both at Mr Potter's side when he woke up.

- « Can we see them? » Remus asked.

- « I'm sorry, but that won't be possible. He's under very high security and no one is allowed to visit him unless they are healers or mediwizards »

- « If there is any change, please tell us at once? » Remus asked.

- « Of course, sir. Until then, I would advice you to get some rest. You really look tired.

Upon saying this, she freed herself from the young man's grip and went back to work. Remus and Oceane sat silently.

- « You should go home and get some sleep » Remus suggested when he saw Oceane's face « Do you want me to take you to my place so you can rest? »

- « No! » she answered vehemently « I want to stay »

Remus didn't insist. He didn't want to go home either and he had rather not left the hospital in case some news would come.

They stayed there for a long time, waiting. Oceane was staring at the door across the corridor. She didn't think because she wasn't able to anymore. She felt empty, she had no feelings and was unable to have a coherent thought. After long minutes of waiting, she felt she was hungry. She wondered how she could be hungry in such a moment and thought for a while that she would ignore the cramps. But she remembered that she needed to eat for two now and decided to eat anyway.

- « I'm hungry. I'll go get something to eat. Do you want anything? »

- « No, thanks » Remus answered vaguely.

Oceane got up and started walking. She suddenly felt light headed, everything started turning around her. All she could see now was colors around, and she felt she was falling.

- « OCEANE! » Remus yelled next to her, and she felt herself landing in his arms.

She just heard people moving around her, with numerous voices talking at the same time. She felt she was being laid on a stretcher and taken away somewhere quiet. She opened her eyes, which she didn't remember closing. Just above her she saw Remus's worried gaze. She tried to smile and started getting up.

- « No, lay down » Remus whispered, forcing her down again.

The young woman just had the time to realize she was in the hall, hidden from curious gaze by a screen with St Mungo's written on it. A healer came to them at this moment.

- « Well, Miss. Your friend told us you were hungry and you fainted. I'll just give you a invigorating potion. Is there anything I should know? » she asked softly.

Oceane saw Remus's blue-gray eyes watching her as she turned to the healer.

- « I'm pregnant » she barely breathed.

- « WHAT! » Remus yelled.

- « Oh, I see » the healer said, looking embarrassed « I'll go get a Mediwizard then »

She left, with Remus completely flabbergasted. He couldn't stop staring at Oceane with wide eyes.

- « You're... » he started.

- « Yes »

Remus sighed and started pacing.

- « Does he know this? » he asked.

Oceane just nodded.

- « Is this why he came back to see you? »

- « Yes » the young woman whispered, turning around so he wouldn't see her cry again.

She heard Remus conjuring a chair and sitting next to her.

- « You're even more at risk now » he pointed out tiredly.

Oceane turned her head quickly.

- « Don't say that » she cried « He's so happy we're having this baby. He told me we'd raise him together, he even wanted to buy a house... »

- « Oceane, he lied to all of us, he betrayed us. »

- « NO! No... Sirius isn't a traitor, I can't believe it » she sobbed.

- « I can. I would have preferred if it wasn't the case, but let's face the truth, all the proofs are against him »

Oceane wanted to answer but the mediwizard had arrived.

- « Good evening, miss. Good evening, sir. I've just been told you fainted? »

- « Yes... I was hungry, so I got up and I fell »

- « She has had some very strong emotions since last night » Remus added gravely.

- « Alright, I'm going to examine you. If the future father would help me undress you... »

- « Actually, I'm not the father... I'm just... » Remus mumbled.

- « He's just a friend » Oceane added.

- « Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't know. In this case, I'm going to have to ask you to leave now »

- « Of course, I'll go fill the papers » the young man answered hurriedly.

He leaned on her and kissed her on the cheek.

- « We're going to have to talk about this. You need to understand he's dangerous » he whispered tiredly.

- « Later, Remus » Oceane begged.

Without another word, Remus got out of behind the screen and went to the front desk where he got the necessary papers. He then sat down to fill them. At that moment he heard a quick pace and lifted his head. Five men, wearing the uniform of Ministry Aurors passed in front of him. One of them was holding something that was moving, wrapped in a blanked. The Aurors crossed the hall without looking at anyone around. Surprised, Remus watched them go away when he heard a heart-rending scream behind him and he turned around.

**o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o**

- « He opened his eyes! Mary! He opened his eyes! » Lily could still hear her screams of joy in her head. She had woken her son, but the little boy was so happy to be in his mother's arms that he calmed down rapidly. The healer had examined James and had established that he had indeed woken up. She had immediately called the team of Mediwizards and had waited for their arrival with Lily.

The young woman had taken her husband's hand, while he made a pathetic attempt at smiling.

- « Hang in there, honey. I'm here with Harry, we're all right. We're here with you, you're going to make it. I love you » she'd whispered.

Then the team of mediwizards had arrived and she had to get out of the room. She had now been waiting in the corridor for almost an hour, sitting in her wheelchair with Harry on her knees, covered in a blanket. She had refused to go back to her room, wanting to stay as close as possible to her husband. Mary came regularly to check up on her before going back in the room where people were bustling about, taking care of James. He was still in a very critical condition, but Lily didn't lose hope. He would be okay, he was always okay in the end. He'd often said that to her and she had never wanted to believe it more.

Snuggled against her, Harry wasn't asleep. He just stayed motionless, his wide green eyes fixed on his mother's determined face. After a while, she looked at him and smiled. She kissed his messy hair.

- « You should sleep, honey » she whispered in a very soft voice before kissing his cheek « It's very late. Don't worry, angel, mummy is here, I'm watching over you. Nothing will ever happen to you again »

Harry kept staring at her. Lily continued caressing her baby's face with her fingers while singing a lullaby to calm him. She noticed his eyelids falling slowly and after a short while, Harry fell asleep. Lily looked at him sadly. A threat was menacing him, and tonight the worst could have happened. And yet she had cast the strongest shielding spell she knew. Had it been necessary, she would have been ready to die to activate this spell and save him. She hoped with all her heart that the spell would have worked and her little boy would have been saved.

- « I love you, baby. I love you so much your father and you. How could I survive if one of you left me? » she paled at the thought.

She felt a knot tying her stomach and couldn't hold her tears in any longer. She cried, not being able to stop, although she desperately wanted to. She was mad at herself to be that weak and put her hands on her face to stop the flow of tears falling down her cheeks.

- « Mrs Potter » a soft voice whispered in her ear.

Lily turned around and saw Mary standing next to her.

- « I'm sorry » Lily apologized between two sobs.

- « Don't be, it's perfectly normal. You were very brave with your husband in there, you need to let go a bit sometimes » Mary added, kneeling next to her « Are you sure you don't want to lie down in your room for a while? »

- « No, I want to be with him. I... I want him to know I'm there » the young woman confessed, knowing perfectly well that James couldn't realize she was there.

- « I'm sure he does » Mary assured her « For now, everything is going well. There is still one operation he had to undergo, then we will be able to give you some precise information »

Lily nodded, her tears stopping.

- « I'm going to give you a calming potion so you'll feel better » the healer explained, getting up « I'll be back in a moment »

When Mary came back, Lily had almost managed to calm herself, nonetheless she drank the potion straight away and felt her self-confidence coming back. She thanked Mary, who went back to James' room. Harry fidgeted in his sleep so Lily started rocking him slowly. She then rested her head on the cold wall of the hospital. She stayed like that for a while until she heard steps in the corridor. She opened her eyes and saw Mary and a mediwizard coming towards her.

- « Mrs Potter » he started « I'm doctor Cohen and I'm the one in charge of the team taking care of your husband »

Lily sat up in her wheelchair and fixed her anxious gaze on the mediwizard.

- « He's going to be okay »

Lily felt like she was alive again, she took a deep breath, and it felt like she hadn't breathed at all since they had arrived.

- « Really? » she asked in a small voice.

- « Yes. He was very lucky. But he really wanted to live so he hung in there. But he's still very weak and we're going to have to keep him for a while in the hospital. His convalescence will be long and tough and I can't guarantee you there won't be any repercussions in the long term, but he's alive » doctor Cohen explained.

Lily looked at him, smiling. James was alive, and nothing else mattered anymore.

- « Lily » Mary started « He didn't want us to put him to sleep straight away, he wanted to see the both of you to check that you were okay »

- « It's not the usual procedure, but under the circumstances, we are willing to put that aside for once. He's waiting for you inside » doctor Cohen announced.

- « Thank you » the young woman breathed, clutching Harry against her.

- « But you won't be able to stay very long, he's very weak and really needs his rest » the doctor explained.

- « I understand. Thank you so much doctor! » Lily said, too overcome to say anything else, while Mary was wheeling her towards James' room where he was waiting for her.

His head turned to the side, James saw them come in and welcomed them, his eyes brightening at the sight. Lily came as close as she could to her husband and brushed her lips against his.

- « I'm so proud of you and so relieved » she whispered softly.

- « He's too weak to speak » Mary warned her.

Lily couldn't take her eyes off James. She looked deeply into his eyes and immediately felt loads better. It was real, James was going to be okay.

- « Harry is here too » she whispered, lifting him up a bit so James could see him « He's okay, he's just asleep »

James blinked to signal he'd understood.

- « I love you » she breathed before kissing him again.

James blinked again, which made the young woman smile. Then he sighed and closed his eyes for a while before opening them again with difficulty.

- « They're going to put you to sleep again so you'll rest. I'll be there with Harry when you wake up, I promise. Everything's okay now, we're all here » Lily explain, putting her hand on her husband's head « The hard part is over »

James didn't even have the strength to blink. Lily softly took her hand away from James faces and move away from his bed. Mary gave James a sleeping potion, and he drifted off right away.

- « I'm going to bring you back to your room, then I'll bring him to his » Mary explained, always so calmly.

- « No, take care of him first, I'll wait »

- « As you wish »

Mary cast a spell upon James's bed, which started floating into the air.

- « Don't move, I'll be back in a minute » she said to Lily before walking away with James.

She'd just left the corridor when Lily saw five men wear the uniform of the Aurors coming towards her. The leader took an official paper from the Ministry from his pocket.

- « You are Mrs Lily Potter, maiden name Evans? » he asked in a deep voice.

- « Yes » Lily answered.

- « This is Harry James Potter? » he asked again, pointing to the baby in her arms.

- « Yes, but what... »

- « By order of Bartemius Crouch, Head of the Department of Justice, I order you to give us this child » the Auror said gravely.

- « Never! What do you want with my son anyway? » Lily yelled, clutching Harry as much as she could.

- « I'm sorry, I can't give you this information. By order of Mr. Crouch, you're not allowed to have custody of Harry Potter »

- « This is insane! I'm his mother. Tell me what's going on » Lily was screaming now.

Harry woke up immediately. Seeing all the activity around him, he started crying. Lily held him with all her feeble strength, but on a sign by the leader, one of his colleagues took the baby from his mother's arms.

- « Noooooo! » Lily screamed.

- « I'm sorry, marm » the auror said, giving her the parchment he was holding.

Then, without taking any more notice of the young woman who was trying to take her son back, he put a Silencing spell on the crying baby, who instantly became mute. They left the corridor as they had arrived, Harry wriggling under his blanket but held firmly by one of them.

Lily, not willing to leave her baby like that without reaction, she got up from the wheelchair. Leaning against the wall, she walked down the corridor, calling Harry. Further down, she saw the aurors open a door and cross the waiting room before vanishing from her sight. She screamed, falling on her knees.

Through her tears, she saw a man raise his head towards her, throw the papers he had in his hands and run towards her. He came closer and got on his knees, before taking her into his arms.

- « Lily, what are you doing here? » worried the man. She recognized him at that moment.

- « Remus! » she sobbed « They took Harry »

- « What? Who took Harry? »

- « The aurors... They took Harry from me »

- « Why? »

- « I don't know » she answered, completely worn out.

She was still clutching the paper the auror had given her. She looked at it, shaking, but she didn't even have the strength to read it anymore. She let go.

- « Lily! Stay with me! LILY! Doctor! I need a doctor here! »

Remus' calls seemed very distant. She closed her eyes.


	5. Chapter 4

Hi there! So I found this amazing story by Aylala (french author) and I thought I wanted to translate it, so with her authorization, that's what I'm doing... Being French, my english is not perfect, so if you have any commentaries, please tell me so it will get better in later chapters.

Ok, now my exams are finished (until June) I can start updating more regularly! Yeah!

Thanks everyone for the lovely reviews:

**Lovealwayshopes**: well here's what's happening next, hope you like it.

**Melora**: thanks for the advice, I'll look into it!

**Newgirl5:** just because the author wanted it so. You'll get the explanation a bit later on though. Glad you finally found the story you were looking for.

**Forever. Breaking Dawn:** seeing that the author is actually reading the story, she'll see that you like it so feel free to keep praising her/my writing! =)

**Cassandra30**: I can't really think of anything to say to that review. Lol.

**BuffalofromSalem**: oh, don't worry about Crouch, I just think he wants to do his job too much...

**Disclaimer: **None of the characters actually belong to me, most of them are J. K. Rowling's creation and the rest of them are Aylala's so I can't really take credit for it. I just wanted to expose this story to a larger public than just the french one.

I hope you'll have a good time reading this, I should be updating every week or so. Please review if you have any comments, it's always nice to know people read your work.

**o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o**

**What could have happened**

**Chapter 4: When will you be back?**

- « Stop fidgeting like that Lily, the mediwizard said you had to calm down if you wanted to get better » Remus said in a soft voice, giving Lily a glass of water she refused.

- « I'm sorry, but I won't be able to calm down until someone tells me where my baby is and why he was taken away from me » Lily snapped « I'm sorry Remus, I shouldn't be angry at you, you had nothing to do with it... »

- « No worries, I understand » the young man sighed.

He understood perfectly well why the young woman was in such a state. He son had been taken away, and she had had no news from him in five days. He had tried everything to get information on what happened the day the aurors had taken Harry from his mother's arms. He'd gone to the Ministry and had requested to see Bartemius Crouch or any other person in charge but doors always seemed to close on him. He'd gotten angry and had almost threatened a secretary, who was only doing as she was told. The result had been a forced exit from the Ministry, accompanied by three aurors. He'd gone back to the hospital with no information whatsoever and had once more to comfort Lily who was completely lost. She only calmed down once doctor Cohen came in and announced that James was being transferred in her room. It was only then that Remus could see his friend again. He was pale and weak, and spent most of his time sleeping. Whenever he was awake, he spoke but little, so he would tire too fast. But the mere presence of her husband helped Lily to bear her sorrow and anxiety. James knew of the situation, of course. He had been so angry that the healers had to put him to sleep forcefully so he wouldn't relapse. Since then, he continuously asked for news. Even if he hid it, his son's disappearance worried him, and the fact that he couldn't do anything about it made him mad with rage. To this was added the destruction of the Potter manor in Godric's Hollow. Voldemort, raging about Harry's escape, had sent Death Eaters to the manor and given them orders to destroy it. There was nothing left from the splendid house, that had been the Potter's for quite a number of generations. James had taken the blow with rage. The manor was the last thing he'd inherited from his parents, and it was very precious to him. He'd grown up in there, and the house was filled with memories. Lily had loved this house, so warm and welcoming and was filled with sorrow at the loss of it. The Dark Lord seemed to bear a grudge against them.

- « I hope Harry is fine » Lily whispered in a tiny voice.

- « Don't worry, the Ministry is taking care of him, he'll be fine » her friend answered in a soothing voice. Remus, however, had never been less sure of it.

At that moment, the door opened and two healers came in, pushing James' bed.

- « There you are, Mr. Potter, you are back in your room. We'll be back for your treatment in two hours » one of the healers announced.

- « Thank you » James said, watching them leave.

He then turned his head to his wife.

- « Any news? » he asked hopeful.

- « Nothing » Lily sighed.

The young man's expression hardened. He watched the ceiling, trying to hold in his screams of rage and despair.

Remus felt lost, seeing his friends' distress. He himself found it difficult to bear the idea of Harry lost in nature. He was his nephew after all, the first junior Marauder. Not knowing where he was wasn't easy for him, so he actually admired James and Lily's courage, they suffered in silence. He was lost in thought until Professor Dumbledore came into the room.

- « Good morning » he said calmly, taking a chair and sitting between both beds « Remus, would you be kind enough to leave us for a few minutes? »

- « Of course, I'll go home. I'll be back this afternoon » the young man answered, getting up. He kissed Lily on the forehead and slapped James on the shoulder before leaving.

No sooner had the door been closed than Lily sat up.

- « Do you have any news from Harry, professor? » she exclaimed.

- « Calm down, Lily, calm down » Dumbledore answered softly « First things first. I just spoke with your mediwizard. You'll be discharged tomorrow. You regained enough strength. Is there anywhere you can go? »

Lily sighed.

- « Well, there is the flat on Diagon Alley. James' parents lived there before they were killed. I think I can go there »

- « Very good. I'll put several members of the Order on watch in front of the building to ensure you're safe » Dumbledore said gravely.

- « As you want » Lily whispered.

- « Now, I need to talk to you about something important. It's about what happened the night you were attacked. That night, we arrested Sirius and Peter »

- « Is Peter okay? » worried James.

- « Wonderfully » Dumbledore answered « So is Sirius, and that is our problem »

James and Lily exchanged a surprised glance.

- « Who was your Secret Keeper? » the professor asked.

- « Peter » James and Lily both answered.

The old teacher sighed.

- « What's going on? » Lily asked, feeling she wouldn't like what she was going to hear.

- « Sirius and Peter are accusing each other of being your Secret Keeper »

- « It's insane! I don't understand why Peter would say it's Sirius » Lily wondered.

- « Because your Secret Keeper is the traitor we've been looking for and he wold you to Voldemort that night! »

Lily let out a horrified shriek while James' eyes were shooting daggers at the professor.

- « It's impossible! » he yelled.

- « Sadly, it's the truth, James. I'm sorry to have to tell you this »

- « If you know it's Peter, why did you arrest Sirius? » Lily asked.

- « That's where it gets tricky. The night before you put the Fidelitas on the manor, you assured me Sirius was the Keeper »

- « We changed our mind that day » Lily said.

- « That's what Sirius says, but Peter denies it forcefully »

- « But we're telling you it was Peter! » Lily was growing impatient.

- « Peter says you were under the Imperius curse or that your memory was changed so that you would say that when interrogated »

- « This is insane! » James yelled.

- « But these are the facts. This is why Bartemius Crouch decided that until the truth came you, you had to be considered as if you were being manipulated by Lord Voldemort. That's why Harry was taken from you »

- « WHAT! » Lily and James screamed at the same time.

- « He was put in a foster home, where he is safe and treated well »

- « When will we get him back? » Lily asked sharply.

- « When the court has ruled, and only if they decide you are capable of taking care of him, meaning when we are sure Lord Voldemort has no power over you »

- « But, how long is this going to take? How long will our baby stay away from us when we are innocent? When we are the victims? » Lily started yelling, tears falling down her cheeks.

- « The Justice Department thought it would be the best alternative in view of Harry's security »

- « Why? Wouldn't he be safer with parents who love him rather than in a stranger's house where he doesn't know anyone? » James shouted.

- « I'm sorry but neither you nor I have the power to annul an adjudication » Dumbledore said firmly.

Lily fell back on her bed, tears flowing freely. This was the last blow for her.

**o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o**

Sitting on the only bed of the studio where she was now spending her days and nights, Oceane caressed her belly absentmindedly. She wasn't feeling well, but it wasn't physical. It was in her mind nothing was okay. It had been five days. She had been waiting for five days, but for what? Even she didn't know.

Like everyone else, she was waiting to have some news about Harry. His disappearance had affected her quite strongly and she felt for Lily's pain. Her baby wasn't born yet, but she already loved it more than anything else in the world and she understood it was part of her friend's heart that had been taken away.

She was also waiting to hear from Sirius. She hadn't seen him again and had no idea if he was alive or not. She was worried. Where could he be? What could keep him away from her?

After her dizzy turn, the mediwizard that had examined her told her she needed to rest and to stay calm if she didn't want to risk losing the child. He'd forced her to stay during the night for observation and she had managed to be in the same room as her friend. They had discussed for a while. Oceane had comforted Lily, knowing full well that nothing she could say would make things any better. Then they were silent. The young woman had hesitated for quite a while before asking the question she was burning to ask. She had mustered her courage and asked Lily who was her Secret Keeper. She had felt her heart soar when Lily had answered it was Peter. She felt deeply relieved, as if a huge weight had been lifted off her shoulders. She had wanted to know everything, and Lily had indeed told her everything. She had explained how, right before the spell was cast, Sirius had the idea of this trick, how Peter had quickly accepted to become their Keeper, the reasons why they didn't tell anyone. Sirius had to leave so people would believe he was the Keeper, but when Lily heard that Oceane was pregnant, she'd advised her to tell him right away so he'd come back to see her.

Oceane told her she had the time to see him for a while before he disappeared into thin air and he had told her he was happy about this baby. This gave the young woman a weak smile. She'd hold on to the smallest piece of good news as if it were a lifesaver. A mediwizard had then come in to tell them James would be transferred in their room, and that gave Lily some strength. Oceane was there when James arrived, and she had to admit it wasn't an easy task. His bed was on wheels and quite large, and the healers had to do quite a steerage before James was finally settled. Oceane was finally able to see with her own eyes that her friend was doing okay. He looked exhausted but fine. Lily told him about what had happened to Harry right away and James got so angry that the healers had to put him to sleep for a good two hours. When he woke up, he was calmer, but still raging, worried and determined to get his son back.

Oceane was then allowed to leave the hospital. She had first to tell James she was pregnant, so he wouldn't wonder why she was hospitalized. She would have preferred Sirius to tell his best friend, but the circumstances made that she couldn't avoid it. James had smiled and told her he was really happy for the both of them, but the news only emphasized the fact that Harry wasn't here anymore, and Oceane left them alone to go to Remus's place.

She wanted to go home, but for a reason no one would tell her about, her flat had been commandeered by the ministry and aurors were searching through her belongings. After some difficulties, she was able to take some clothes and personal belongings before they kicked her out of her own place. Remus had taken her in and she now lived in his flat.

She couldn't complain about the situation, Remus was very attentive to her. He had found and old shabby mattress he had put on the floor on which he was sleeping, insisting very strongly on the future mother to have a proper bed. He was very nice to her, but she knew this couldn't last long. First because two in such a tiny space wasn't the best thing. Then because Remus was a werewolf and the young woman would have to find a place to go when the full moon came. Finally because Remus still thought Sirius was the traitor. They had talked about this for a long time and it had almost degenerated into a fight. Even though Oceane had told him what Lily had said, Remus refused to believe it. He thought James and Lily had been subjected to some dark magic or had had their memories modified. In his books, Sirius was a definite traitor. After that, they had both decided not to mention it again.

The door opened in that instant and Remus came in.

- « How do you feel? » he asked.

- « Not great » Oceane sighed.

- « I just came from the hospital. Dumbledore wanted to speak to James and Lily in private »

- « I hope it's good news »

- « That would be nice. Good news are becoming a rarity »

**o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o**

It was still quite early. Sitting at her kitchen table, a woman was finishing her breakfast. Her husband had just left home to go to work and her day's work was going to start in a few minutes. She relished this last moment when the house was still silent. Soon it would be filled with children's voices. She loved hearing children play, she loved seeing they grow up, that might be why she had so many of them. And she had had a new one for five days. An auror from the ministry had come at her door and given her an adorable little boy with black hair and wide green eyes. He had explained to her the boy might not be safe with his parents anymore and had to be put into foster care by an adjudication. She'd literally fallen in love with him when she saw his frightened face and had assured the auror that she and her husband would be delighted to take care of him. He looked so fragile. He must have been the same age as their son. They didn't tell them anything about the child, except that his name was Harry, and that for his security, two aurors would be guarding the house night and day. She hadn't replied anything and had taken Harry in her arms. She cradled him until he fell asleep and took him to the bedroom of her youngest sons.

She was lost in thought when she heard footsteps in the stairs. A little boy with flaming red hair, not completely awake, came into the kitchen.

- « Morning muuuuumy » he yawned.

- « Good morning honey » she answered, getting up and putting a large bowl of warm milk in front of him « Are your brothers still asleep? »

- « Only Charlie. Percy is in the bathroom » he answered, before eating a large slice of bread.

- « I'll go wake him up then. Bill, if any of the youngest wake up, can you go check up on them? »

- « Yes mum »

After a last glance towards her eldest, she climbed the stairs and opened the door to the bedroom. Someone, wrapped in covers, was sleeping across the bed.

- « Charlie, wake up. It's time! »

- « Mum, I'm tired »

- « You'll be late for Miss Escuela's class »

- « I don't want to got »

She smiled and caressed her sons hair.

- « I'm afraid you don't have a choice. Come on, get up. Quickly now » she said softly before getting up and going downstairs, for she could hear a baby cry.

She entered the room where five children's beds were lined up against the wall. Bill was already there, his young brother Ron already in his arms. Molly kissed her son's forehead before leaning towards Harry's bed. He was awake but didn't cry. He almost hadn't cried since he had arrived and Molly thought he was very brave. He had to feel completely lost in this family where he didn't know anyone, even if he was taken care of with much care.

- « Your brother's bottle is ready. Would you mind giving it to him while I take care of the others? »

- « Yes mum » the boy answered, leaving the room with his brother still in his arms.

Molly got to the beds in the back of the room. One was empty, and in the other there were two young boys calmly seated, who were smiling at her.

- « How do you manage to get out of bed and get into the other on? » she sighed, pulling them out one by one.

They kept doing that. Each morning they were in a different bed. They were lovely boys but very lively ones too. She put them on the ground, and with their unsure pace, they left the room. Molly then turned to the crib of her last baby. The only girl in this large family. Young Ginny was admired by her brothers and had her father at her feet. She reached out for her mother, who kissed her softly.

- « Do you need any help mommy? » Percy asked. He had just come in, completely dressed and really to go to school, when classes only started in an hour.

- « Thank you honey, take care of your sister, I'll take Harry »

Smiling, Percy took his sister and got out of the room, very proud. Molly took Harry, who was still looking at her, in her arms and went into the kitchen.

- « Mummy! Why is Percy taking care of Ginny? » Bill whined, sulking « He already had her yesterday. I want to take care of her too »

- « You're taking care of Ron today, we'll see tomorrow » Molly answered softly, sitting between the twins after putting Harry in a baby chair.

- « You already said that yesterday » the boy grumbled while giving a slice of bread to Ron, who started eating it avidly.

- « Not true » Percy answered while feeding his sister « Besides, Ginny likes me better »

- « How can you know what she wants? »

- « I just know »

- « Boys, that's enough » Molly told them off « Chaaaarrrliiiiiiiie! Hurry up » she said looking at the stairs.

- « I'm coming, I'm coming » the boy mumbled, going down the stairs.

- « Eat now honey or you will all be late »

- « Do we have to go? » Charlie whined, drinking his hot chocolate.

- « You do if you want to become a talented wizard »

- « But Miss Escuela is scary! She looks like a bat »

- « Bill! » Molly said, falsely indignant.

Miss Escuela was the only tutor in the neighborhood, and even if she did look like a bat, Molly couldn't support her son on this.

- « I like her » Percy said distractedly. He got up and put his sister in her small chair.

- « Yes but you're just a bootlicker » Charlie mumbled.

- « What did I just hear, young man? » Molly asked « Apologize to your brother right now »

- « Sorry Perce » Charlie grumbled while giving his brother a dark look.

That's when the church's bells were heard far away.

- « Go on boys, it's time to go » Molly said.

Bill, Charlie and Percy got up, took their schoolbags behind the kitchen door and presented themselves to their mother who checked their clothes. She conjured a comb, tried to put some order in their hair, kissed each of them and watched them walk away.

She went back to the kitchen table and started cleaning up. She cleaned the twins who were smeared with food, put Ginny in her crib and started on Ron and Harry's bath. While she was taking care of the boys who were playing together in the small basin that was their bathtub, she couldn't help but feel a twinge of sadness. Wherever she was, Harry's mum had to be miserable to be kept away from her son. She shook her head and, with a simple spell, took away the broom from one of the twins hands. Her day was just starting, and it was going to be quite full.


	6. Chapter 5

**Hi there! So I found this amazing story by Aylala (french author) and I thought I wanted to translate it, so with her authorization, that's what I'm doing... Being French, my english is not perfect, so if you have any commentaries, please tell me so it will get better in later chapters.**

So sorry for the delay again... My computer just died (god rest its soul) and it took a while to get the files I had on it back. I'll post a second chapter tomorrow to make up for it!!

Thanks for the lovely reviews:

**Appolo's-daughter312**: I'm dearly hoping you meant Veritaserum! =) Because I don't really see what Valium has to do with this story, but hey, it's an idea. Anyways, don't be too hasty! See you in a few chapters for this... **Cassandra30**: Indeed, very evil. Or just very stupid. Anyways, no worries, it will be resolved eventually, or there would be no story at all... **Valfish**: Lucky for you I'm here to translate it so you don't have to learn French, which is a very difficult language. Sorry for the delay, and here is the requested update!

**Disclaimer: **None of the characters actually belong to me, most of them are J. K. Rowling's creation and the rest of them are Aylala's so I can't really take credit for it. I just wanted to expose this story to a larger public than just the french one.

I hope you'll have a good time reading this, I should be updating every week or so. Please review if you have any comments, it's always nice to know people read your work.

**o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o**

**What could have happened**

**Chapitre cinq : I'm thinking of you**

- « YOU'RE THE MOST DISGUSTING PERSONNE I'VE EVER MET! »

- « PLEASE, DON'T MAKE ME LAUGH. YOU THINK YOU'RE BETTER THAN ME SIRIUS? TRAITOR! »

The young man cast a murderous glance to the man who had once been his friend.

- « HOW DARE YOU? »

- « ENOOOOOUUUGH! » Kingsley screamed, getting up to place himself between the cells « Shut up. You've been hollering for hours! If I hear one sound, I'll kick you out of this place! »

He looked furious and gave them a dark look before sitting down on the other side of the room. Hands on the bars of his cell, Sirius was fixing Peter with hatred. Peter had a vicious smile and mouthed « I'll get you ».

That was when Sirius lost it.

- « MURDERER! COWARD! YOU... »

- « Silentio » Kingsley yelled, cutting Sirius with his Silencing spell.

Then the auror kicked the bars of the cell, looking at Sirius angrily.

- « That's it, Black, you asked for it » he growled.

He bound him with a simple spell and opened the cell door. He took him violently by the arm and kicked him out of the cell with growing rage. Sirius tripped and almost fell on the cold floor of the dungeon. He gave a murdering glance to Peter who was smiling. Then Kingsley forced him out of the room and pushed him in a dark and damp corridor, until they reached a cell that was a bit further and the auror pushed Sirius roughly towards his new cell.

- « Get in » he barked, showing Sirius his new prison.

The young man obeyed and saw Kingsley lock him in with a powerful spell. Then with a disgusted glance at Sirius, he freed him from his bonds and canceled the muting spell.

- « Kingsley! » Sirius yelled, clutching his bars.

- « It's Shacklebolt to you Black » the auror spat.

- « I swear to you, I'm innocent! Peter is the traitor! »

- « Shut up! You repulse me! How could you accuse this guy, he wouldn't hurt a fly. I thought you were smarter than that, you could have found a believable story » Kingsley smirked.

- « NO! HE'S A MONSTER! »

- « There is only one monster here and it's you. You fooled us all, no one could see through your simulation of friendship with James. You know what, you make me sick! »

- « No, no » Sirius whispered, banging his head against the bars.

- « STOP IT! I'M NOT A FOOL! »

- « Please, at least tell me how James is! » Sirius begged.

Kingsley looked at him, disgusted.

- « James' state is none of your business! » he said.

- « Don't say that, he's like a brother to me » Sirius tried desperately.

The auror laughed angrily.

- « No Sirius. James isn't your brother. You only have one and it's Regulus. And you know what? Now that I think about it, the resemblance is striking.

- « NO! »

- « Oh yes. Actually, Regulus sounds even less revolting than you right now. At least he always assumed his convictions.

- « SHUT UP! »

- « NO I WON'T! It hurts doesn't it, to know we finally know who you are? It hurts to think that the only brother you had and you said was a loser was actually braver than you! »

- « NO! James is my brother. I don't have any other! » Sirius screamed, mad with rage.

- « You're pathetic » she spat, turning around and leaving the cell.

- « NOOOOO! JAMES is my brother! I could never have hurt him! James is my brother... my brother... »

Sirius' laments died in his throat. He was alone. He hit furiously the wall and as a result his fist started bleeding. He uttered a mad scream.

How long were they going to let him rot in this damp cell that was full of cockroaches? How long where they going to ignore the fact that he was innocent? Sirius was pacing in the cell. He was alone. Through the barred window, he saw that the sun had just risen. Just like the other nights, he almost hadn't slept. How could he have slept anyway? At first, what kept him up was worrying about James' health. He was worried sick and felt guilty. If he had stuck to the original plan and had become Secret Keeper, nothing would ever have happened. Then after two days, someone had told him James was doing better and he was going to survive. Relief spread through him in an instant. But he had been in this cell for six full days now. Now anger and impatience kept him awake at night. He wasn't supposed to be here! He was supposed to be with James and Lily, and with Oceane. He avoided thinking about her as much as he possibly could because it hurt too much. She was alone, alone and pregnant. She needed him as much as he needed her, and he wanted to hold her so badly. He was dying to kiss her and more, but he was desperately alone. Did she think about him? He hadn't had time to explain things to her before he lift, he hadn't told her anything! What did people tell her? If everyone was reacting like Kingsley, they had to believe he was guilty. He stifled a scream. Kingsley and the others could think he was capable of such a thing, he didn't care, but he wouldn't bear to think she did. He had asked her not to believe what people would tell her about him and she had assured she trusted him. But how long would she resist upon hearing the arguments everyone else seemed to have? He clenched his fist. He dearly hoped she would trust him, she wouldn't lose her confidence in their couple. He had taken so much time to accept her into his heart. He had been so wild at first, but she hadn't given up on him and he had irreversibly fallen in love with her. But stubborn as he was, it had taken him months to accept that. Why did he have to understand it so late? Now that he knew what she meant to him, now that he was going to be a father and nothing could make him happier, why did fate get in the way? Was he predestined for a life as black as his name? His name he would soon be giving to a baby... it wrought his heart to think about it. What if Oceane thought he was guilty? What if she refused to see him or let him close to her once the baby was born and he was free? Or worse, what if she didn't want the child anymore because its father was a traitor? He shivered violently and shook his head to clear those thoughts out. He had had the visit of Bartemius Crouch the day before, and he had told him they were waiting for James' health to stabilize, before they opened the trial where the truth would finally come out. He couldn't wait. He sat on the ground, against the wall, sighing. Then, bringing his knees to his chest, he hid his head and waited. He waited for the moment would finally see that he had been telling the truth all along.

**o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o**

Lily sighed violently, finding herself in front of the door of what had once been her flat. She felt Oceane's hand on her shoulder and felt a bit better. She was glad her friend had come with her, she needed friends by her side right now. It was the reason she had offered her friend to come and live with her for a while. Oceane had accepted gladly, which had surprised Lily. She thought the young woman was fine living with Remus, but after all, she must have been feeling alone seeing that she didn't have any news from Sirius. Together, the two of them felt stronger.

Lily took an old bunch of keys and opened the door. Nothing had changed, the flat was the way she had left it before marrying James. His parents had traded homes with them, because in accordance with an old family tradition, James inherited the manor in Godric's Hollow. William and Maggie Potter had come to live on Diagon Alley, in the flat James had bought right after asking Lily to move in with him. This seemed so long ago now. They had been happy here, and now they had nothing left, even their son had been taken away from them.

- « It's nice » Oceane stated simply, taking a look « You must have felt good living here »

She turned around and saw her friend, whose gaze was lost.

- « Lily ? »

- « It's as if we had never existed » Lily said in a frightened voice.

- « What? » Oceane asked, getting her to sit in the sofa « What are you talking about? »

- « There's nothing left! The manor is gone, and we find ourselves in this flat where nothing shows James and I are married and we had a baby! It's like nothing had happened for the last two years! As if Harry wasn't even born! As if it was a dream and I just woke up »

- « Calm down, Lily! » Oceane tried to comfort her, trying not to show the emotion she had, seeing her friend so pale and sad « Don't say things like that. You'll see, everything will get better »

- « When? You have no idea how scared I am for Harry and how I miss him! And James is still in the hospital. I wasn't able to protect my son »

- « You couldn't do anything. I'm sure that wherever he is he's fine. And I'm sure he misses you too »

- « I have nothing... not even a picture »

Oceane sighed and sat next to her. She took her friend's hands in her own and forced her to look into her eyes.

- « Listen, Lily. We didn't want to say anything because we weren't sure how you would react but Remus and I went back to Godric's Hollow. He searched the ruins and managed to bring back a few things. Do you want to see them? »

Lily calmed down a little bit and nodded.

- « Remus came to drop them here yesterday when he came to tidy up a bit and check everything worked. He wouldn't have let you come here if it hadn't » the young woman added.

Lily was touched by all Remus had done to make her feel better. She was indeed very grateful.

- « He told me he'd put everything in the study. Where is it? » Oceane continued.

Lily showed her the door. When Oceane came back in the room, she was holding a box she put at Lily's feet. Lily opened it with her shaking hands and she took everything out, little by little. An old set of robes of James', one of her old pair of jeans, three shirts, a dress, and a sweater. As she was emptying the box, her hands shook more and more. She soon took out James' old Quidditch uniform she usually used as pyjamas. She held it against her chest for a while then folded it neatly and put it on her knees. She then found two pictures, both of them a bit burned on the sides. The first one was a picture of their wedding day. You could very clearly see James and herself in the front row, glowing with happiness and love Sirius, next to his best friend and all the other guests. Lily looked at it for a while, smiling weakly before giving it to Oceane. The second one was more recent. James was holding Harry and both were weaving at the camera while Lily was watching them, smiling. They looked happy on this one too. A few tears came up but she held them in, kissed the picture and also gave it to her friend, who was very quiet. Then Lily put her hand in the box one last time. She felt under her fingers something soft and smooth. She took it out and felt her heart break, and all her pain coming again. She held it against her heart with a moan. She was holding Padfoot, Harry's teddy Sirius had given him for his christening. The teddy that had been with Harry every single night. Oceane got up and held her friend in her arms. They didn't cry but stayed like that quite long, silent. Then, Padfoot still held against her, Lily got up, took the Quidditch robes and the pictures and put them in the bedroom. Meanwhile, Oceane was putting the clothes back in the box and took it to the study where Lily came to see her.

- « You'll sleep here » she explained, feeling a bit more calm.

- « It'll be perfect » Oceane assured.

- « We'll just have to shrink the furniture and ask Remus to send a mattress. Tomorrow we'll get you a real bed. In your condition, you shouldn't be sleeping on the ground »

- « Don't worry about me. I'm strong, I can sleep on a mattress »

- « I don't want Sirius to kill me when he comes back because I didn't treat you well » Lily said with a smile.

Oceane smiled back and they got busy arranging the room so she could sleep in it. Once it was done, they looked at the room, quite satisfied.

- « I think I'm going to like it here » Oceane declared.

- « I should think so... »

- « I'll go to Remus' to get a mattress. Want to join me? »

- « No, thanks. I was hoping to go see James for a while »

- « I understand. See you later then »

Both women took their coats and got out of the flat.

**o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o**

- « This bed is so uncomfortable! » James grumbled, trying to find a comfortable position.

- « Mr. Potter, still speaking to yourself? » smiled the healer who had just come in the room.

- « It seems I was more deeply scarred than you thought, Angie! Is there any way I could get a wheelchair so I could go out of here for a while! I'm tired of lying down »

- « You're still not allowed to leave bed »

- « Oh Angie, I'm sick of not being able to move. Are you sure the mediwizard didn't misdiagnose? »

- « Yes I am, and your wife did say you would try to seduce us in order to get what you wanted. She ordered us not to listen to you » the healer answered, smiling.

- « My Lily knows me too well » James sighed, but he was smiling « By the way, did you hear from her? »

- « She told us she'd visit you today »

- « Perfect! »

- « Doctor Cohen should be here any minute now to check up on you »

- « I hope he'll have some good news »

- « There's no reason why he shouldn't. Good afternoon, Mr. Potter » the healer declared, leaving the room.

- « Bye Angie »

James sighed. It wasn't the fact that he couldn't move out of bed that was difficult to him. The hardest part was actually being alone. When that was the case, all he could to was see his fight with Voldemort again and again, and when he didn't he worried about his baby lost somewhere. He felt so weak and powerless. His son, his baby that he loved more than anything and he had no news of. It gnawed at him and hurt him more than all the spells Voldemort had sent to him. What made him sad was also Lily's anguish. She was being brave and let nothing out, but he knew she suffered as much as he did, and even if she hadn't said anything, he had a feeling she felt guilty for not being able to take Harry away from the aurors.

James also thought a lot about Peter and Sirius. What happened that night? He refused to believe Peter had sold them willingly. He must have been submitted to the Imperius curse or had been fed with Veritaserum. He was a Marauder, and Marauders weren't traitors. They were friends to the death, and Peter would have died rather than give them up, just like the three others would have died to protect him. And Sirius who was in prison when he was innocent! James couldn't wait to get better so the trial could start. His best friend shouldn't be rotting in a cell when he had finally found the love of his life and she was pregnant. The news of her pregnancy had been very welcome, but as long as Harry wasn't next to him and Lily, nothing could make him really happy.

He closed his eyes and let a groan out. Merlin he wanted to do something to help his family. A knock on the door took these thoughts away from him.

- « Come in » he said in a rogue tone.

The door opened and Lily appeared. James felt his temper vanish immediately.

- « Hi there, honey. Am I interrupting? »

- « No! You have no idea how good it is to see you! » he exclaimed, smiling weakly.

He saw her get closer to him and lean to kiss him. It had now been a week and the only contact he had with her were a few kisses. Each of them had the same impact on his spirits, like the sight of an oasis to someone lost in the Sahara. He wanted so much more than a few kisses, but it wasn't the place, and he knew he was too weak anyway. Either way, every time she was close to him, all he wanted to do was to take her in his arms and hold her tight to be sure she was really there, she was fine.

- « Any news from Harry? » he asked.

It was always the first question he asked whenever he saw her but sadly it was always the same answer.

- « No, nothing » she whispered in a tiny voice.

- « Don't lose hope sweetheart. Everything will be fine. We have nothing to fear, they will have to give us our son back »

He took her hand in his and held it tight. She smiled and with her free hand she played with his dark hair because she knew he liked that.

- « Did the doctor come to see you? » she asked.

- « Not yet. By the way, all the healers in this hospital obey your very order »

- « All the healers on this floor. I want you to get better as quickly as you can » she answered, smiling.

- « I'm tired of lying down. I could at least stroll in the corridors! »

- « You're too impatient. Everyone told you it was going to take a while »

James sighed.

- « I was at the flat earlier today, it's in order. I put Oceane in the study » she said.

- « That's a good idea. Plus, I'll tell you, I'm relieved to know you're together. I wouldn't have wanted you to live on your own »

- « Neither would I. Dumbledore did put members of the Order to protect me but I wouldn't have felt safe. Anyway, you're the only one I feel really safe with »

James smiled weekly. Before the attack, this simple phrase would have been a compliment. But now he knew that even with him, Lily and Harry would never be completely safe and nothing scared him more than that. He put his hand on his wife's cheek and she closed her eyes.

- « Good afternoon Mr. Potter! » doctor Cohen said jovially, entering the room « Oh, good afternoon Mrs Potter, I didn't you had already arrived »

- « Good afternoon » they answered together.

- « How are you feeling today? » the mediwizard asked;

- « Better, no doubt, since he finds the way to complain about lying down » Lily answered, smiling.

- « That is indeed a good sign » the doctor joked before turning serious « But other than that? »

- « I'm feeling good » James assured him.

- « I'm going to check all that ».

Doctor Cohen started examining him, while Lily moved further away from the bed so she wouldn't bother him. James was watching her discreetly. She was stressed out, which meant she was waiting for the mediwizard diagnostic impatiently. She had to be worried sick about him, because he knew that she really had believe he was going to die the night they were attacked. But he was after all a Gryffindor and wouldn't give up that easily.

- « It all seems good, Mr Potter » doctor Cohen announced.

Lily let out a small cry of relief, which made her husband and the mediwizard smile.

- « You're still very weak, but on the way to healing. Which is why you're now authorize to get out of bed for an hour each day but only on a wheelchair and you're only allowed to go as far as the main hall »

- « Really? » James exclaimed.

- « Yes, but no more than an hour » he answered.

- « Don't worry about that, I'll personally make sure he won't » Lily said, coming back to her husband's bed.

The mediwizard gave an amused chuckle.

- « From today? » James asked.

He looked like a child with a brand new game.

- « I'll send a wheelchair. Good afternoon Mr. Potter, madam... »

Lily and James both said goodbye and watched him leave the room.

- « It's a good sign » James said.

- « I'm very happy » answered Lily, before kissing him.

- « I'll soon be strong enough to start this damned trial, and very soon our family will be together again » he whispered in her ear.

- « I hope so » she simply answered in a sad voice.

**o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o**

- « Professor? » Remus asked, entering the Headmaster's office.

- « Come in and sit down Remus » Dumbledore answered. Remus crossed the office he had been called up to so many times.

- « You wanted to see me? »

- « Yes. I had a talk with Peter and Sirius a week ago »

The old wizard's tone bode ill for the rest of the conversation. The young man sat in his chair and looked expectantly at his former headmaster.

- « They told me they were both Animagi, and James was one also »

Remus swallowed nervously. So the Marauders' secret had been exposed. It had lived seven years.

- « I won't lie to you, I was surprised to hear that actions requiring such a powerful magic happened in Hogwarts, under my very nose without me knowing anything about it. When? »

- « Fifth year » Remus answered.

He thought that he had nothing to gain by hiding things now.

- « Impressive, very impressive. And surprising too » Dumbledore muttered, pacing in the room.

- « They came to keep me company during full moon, it made my transformations less painful »

- « Who knows? »

- « Just the four of us at the time. Then Lily was told when she and James started seeing each other and finally Sirius told Oceane »

- « No one else? »

- « No one else, sir »

- « I'm afraid Lord Voldemort now knows »

- « Sirius » Remus growled.

- « The trial hasn't started yet, so don't count your chickens before they're hatched »

Not wanting to argue with Hogwarts' Headmaster, Remus didn't say anything.

- « I'm really sorry professor, and I want to apologize most sincerely »

- « For what? »

- « For driving my friends to do something illegal and to have ignored the rules you had created to ensure my own safety and that of the other students here. We often were foolhardy, I could have bitten or killed someone and they risked their life for me every month »

- « What's done is done, Remus. There is no use dwelling on the past, especially not now, when we need to focus on the future. What's bothering me is that this matter will have to be taken to court. James, Sirius and Peter are quite at risk here... »

- « I'll go and witness. I'll say it's all my fault » the young man answered fervently.

- « I'm afraid your word, coming from a werewolf, even if it is sincere, would not convince the jury that your friends didn't commit a grave infraction »

Remus sighed. Why did he always have to be a source of trouble to people around him? Since he had been bitten, he had always been a trouble to everyone. Why did he have to prove this one more time. He felt his old teacher's hand on his shoulder.

- « Don't worry Remus, it's not your fault. They all knew for what and more importantly for whom they were taking that risk » the professor whispered.

Remus shrugged, not answering.

- « Now this is cleared up, I won't hold you any longer » he said.

- « Professor » Remus exclaimed.

- « Yes? »

- « I have a favor to ask of you »

- « I'm listening »

Remus took a deep breath. He had to try, he had to ask him.

- « It's not for me, but for James and Lily. Please, tell us where Harry is! »

The old teacher sighed and sat once more across the desk.

- « I'm sorry Remus, but this is a ministerial decision and... »

- « Screw the Ministry » Remus cut « I'm telling you about two parents whose kid was taken away from them, and who've been living in a state of permanent worrying for a week. James is barely alive and Lily is still under the shock of the attack. Do you really think they need that new ordeal? »

- « I know. I did try to convince Bartemius it wasn't a good idea, but he just wouldn't listen »

- « Professor, do you know where they took Harry? » Remus simply asked.

Dumbledore just nodded.

- « In that case, why not just tell us? »

The teacher looked at him gravely.

- « You'd just try to get him back, and nothing would look worse for them at the trial »

- « At the very least allow them to see him. Do you realize how awful what they are going through is? Harry isn't even my son, and it hurts me not to know where he is. I can only imagine what James and Lily are going through. Professor! »

- « Bartemius Crouch won't like it... »

- « They'll only just see him. I'll even stay in the room the whole time if that's what it takes, but please let Harry see his mum and dad! His parents are alive, professor! You have no right to treat him as if he were an orphan! »

The professor probed Remus' eyes. He was determined. He himself found the decision completely stupid and pointless. Remus's idea seemed like a good compromise between the legal decision and what his conscience was telling him to do.

- « Barty won't like it, but alright. I'll tell you where Harry is »


	7. Chapter 6

Hi there! So I found this amazing story by Aylala (french author) and I thought I wanted to translate it, so with her authorization, that's what I'm doing... Being French, my english is not perfect, so if you have any commentaries, please tell me so it will get better in later chapters.

As promised, here is the next chapter quite early to make up for the lost time. Next update next week, I expect a lot of reviews!

Thanks for the lovely reviews:

**Appolo's daughter 312**: I actually figured that much, I didn't really think they would use Valium to get the truth... Anyways, I actually had no idea the characters had real birthdays, but in case I don't post that day, happy birthday to you in advance.

**UltimateMizzim**: thank you for the spell correction, I'll try to change it in further chapters. As for the interrogation marks, I checked on fanfiction and I didn't see any problem. It might be an issue with your computer, in which case I'm sorry but I really can't help you. If anyone has any problems with the punctuation marks please tell me so I can know if it's my computer that needs fixing. Thanks anyway!

**Disclaimer: **None of the characters actually belong to me, most of them are J. K. Rowling's creation and the rest of them are Aylala's so I can't really take credit for it. I just wanted to expose this story to a larger public than just the french one.

I hope you'll have a good time reading this, I should be updating every week or so. Please review if you have any comments, it's always nice to know people read your work.

**o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o**

**What could have happened**

**Chapter six: Mamma I need you**

When Lily opened her eyes, she realized she was still clutching on her heart his son's teddy, Padfoot. She spent her nights talking to the teddy just like she would have talked to Harry. She missed him more than she could say. She sat up in her bed. She was wearing her favorite pyjamas, James' Quidditch robes from when he was Gryffindor Seeker. Those were the only two things that could get her somewhat closer to the men she loved and at night, when their absence was much more noticeable, anything reminding her of them was of some comfort. She stretched and heard quick footsteps in the flat, and the noise of a door slamming. Oceane's morning sickness was now part of the young woman's everyday life, and she tried to help her as much as she possibly could. She remembered when she was expecting Harry, it hadn't been funny everyday. She got up and knocked on the bathroom door.

- « Everything okay, Oceane? » she asked in a soft voice.

- « Perfect! » the young woman said ironically « But I think I'd better in here for a while »

Lily went into the kitchen, smiling. She knew that since she was pregnant, her friend was in a really foul mood in the morning and she didn't take offense. She was happy to have her in here, because once the sickness had gone, Oceane was lovely. Lily prepared her breakfast. She glanced at the clock, it was still early, visits in St Mungo's would only start in half an hour, she had time to prepare.

- « Morning Lily! » Oceane said, coming into the room.

- « Morning gorgeous, feeling better? »

- « No! I'm sick of it. Please tell me this doesn't last » the blonde begged, sitting down next to her friend.

- « It depends, actually. Every woman reacts differently » Lily answered smiling.

- « It sucks » her friend grumbled.

Lily finished eating and dressed up to meet James at the hospital. She spent her days there. She needed his presence around her just like he needed hers. She took her coat and her keys and waved to Oceane who was wondering if she should eat at all. Right next to the entranced door, there was a calendar she looked at. Ten days. It had been ten days since Harry had been taken away from them. She felt a lump in her throat, sighed and got out. She apparated away to St Mungo's and went to James' room straight away.

- « Good morning, Mrs Potter »

- « Good morning Angie. Is James awake? »

- « Not yet, but I need to wake him up soon because I have to check up on him » the healer answered with a smile.

- « Give me ten minutes and he'll be all yours » Lily said.

She opened the door very quietly and approached his bed. He was still asleep. But he didn't have this happy and calm face, and the soft smile he used to have and Lily loved. His face was hard and his lips tight. She sighed and kissed his forehead. He groaned in his sleep.

- « Wake up sweetheart » Lily whispered, her hands tangled in his hair.

James opened his eyes and started smiling.

- « I've been dreaming about that since I came here, and it just came true. Being woken up by my wife. This is going to be a good day! » he said.

- « Well, it seems you're doing better. You're cracking jokes again »

- « Any news from Harry? » he asked, tensing.

- « Still nothing » his wife sighed, sitting in the chair next to the bed.

James sighed also, and sat up in his bed.

- I'm hungry! » he said.

- « You're going to have to wait, hun. Angie has to check up on you first » she answered.

- « When is she coming? »

- « I asked her to give me ten minutes so I could wake you up »

James looked at her mischievously and signaled her to sit on the bed next to him. She didn't protest and snuggled against him, for the first time since the attack. He could finally smell her hair and hold her against him.

- « I miss you when I'm home » Lily said in a tiny voice.

- « I miss you too honey » he answered, his eyes closed, relishing in the moment.

They stayed that way until Angie came into the room to examine him. Lily had to move away from him and he let her go reluctantly.

He was getting better, he didn't have any bad reaction to the treatment and it seemed there wasn't going to be any complications. While a healer took care of James' cleaning, Lily went to the cafeteria to get coffee. On the way back she took her husband's wheelchair and offered him to take a 'walk' as soon as she got back into the room. He accepted gladly. Indeed he found it more and more difficult to lay alone in this white room. Even if everyone was taking care of him, he couldn't stand it anymore, the inactivity was driving him crazy. Lily helped him to sit comfortably in the chair and put a jumper on for him. She'd also taken a blanket and put it on him before going to the garden. The weather was starting to get colder and the garden had been put under a warming spell, that helped moderate the weather. It wasn't really warm though. Lily pushed James for a while, before stopping next to a bench she sat on.

- « It feels good to be here and to have you with me » James said smiling.

- « I hope you'll be able to get out of here fast. I hate only seeing you here » Lily confessed, resting her head on her husband's shoulder.

- « It's only a matter of time. You'll see, everything will soon go back to normal » James whispered.

At that moment, they saw a man run towards them. They recognized him instantly and Lily got up as he came closer.

- « Remus! What's going on? » she asked.

- « I have them! I have the authorizations! » he managed to say, trying to breath normally again.

- « What are you talking about? » James asked.

- « Harry! I know where he is! » the young man breathed with difficulty.

Lily felt her heart jump. Remus knew where her baby was!

- « WHERE! » Lily and James both said at the same time.

- « In a foster family, not far from here. I did all the paperwork with Dumbledore at the Ministry. Lily you're going to see him today »

- « WHAT? » Lily exclaimed with both her hands on her mouth « Oh Remus! »

She felt tears welling up: she was going to be able to hold her son in her arms.

- « Yes, but only for an hour, it's all we could get »

- « What about me? » James asked, full of hope.

- « I'm sorry pal, but you can't leave the hospital and the Ministry refuses to bring Harry in here » Remus answered, visibly sorry for his friend.

Raging, James lowered his head but Lily took him in her arms.

- « Oh sweetheart, I'm sorry. But at least I'll be able to tell you how he is. At least one of us will make sure he's okay » she whispered.

- « You're right. That's what's important, that he knows we're here and we think about him all the time. You'll tell him I love him? » James answered calmly, even if he was obviously disappointed.

- « Of course I will... » Lily said, tears of joy in her eyes.

**o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o**

Everything seems to be going just fine! The idiots all believe me. You have to admit my story is way more plausible than Sirius'. How could I, Peter Pettigrew, a wizard without any talent and almost invisible, have been chosen as Secret Keeper? Sirius, James' almost brother, his groomsman, his son's godfather. He was perfect. Plus he did facilitate things for me this moron. His self-confidence was going to be the death of him. If he had stuck to the original plan with James, I would have had to drag him into a trap and I didn't like that idea. He would have died rather than give the Potters out, idiot. But there, he was giving them out to me on a silver platter... the occasion was too good to miss. Thanks Sirius!

I scored some points with my master that night! Of course, I'm not as close to him as Severus, Barty Jr or Lucius, but I can feel I'm climbing the ladder. Of course he didn't manage to kill Harry. This doesn't play for me. He wants to kill him with his own hands, and that's too bad because I would have had so many occasions to crush that small yelling drooling wimp. I could have killed him with no trouble. How could the three others rave about this all day. I can understand for Lily, she's his mother. A girl thing, motherly instinct. But the others! « My shrimp ». How stupid. The time to play is over, we're in real life now!

Okay, I'll admit it, I had some good times with the Marauders. I laughed and took advantage of the good parts. Remus helped me study. Sirius and James were so respected that people didn't dare touch me. It's in my nature to stand by the strongest so I can get protection. But this is over. We're not at Hogwarts anymore and the Marauders aren't the strongest anymore. In real life, the Dark Lord is stronger. What do you get by opposing him except suffering and death? Why couldn't they understand that? Why did they join this stupid Order that doesn't stand a chance?

James wanted to protect Lily. Frankly, I don't understand why he keeps clinging to her that way. Okay, she is beautiful, smart and nice. But there are a lot of girls around. If she died, he could find another one, just as good, he is rich after all! And she just needs to look pretty. To have sex with a girl you don't want her to be smart enough to invent Floo powder. Why did he have to get that close to that Mudblood? Personally, I don't care that she is Muggle-born. But not my master. And everything that my master doesn't like, I have to hate. That's why I sold her without any second thoughts.

Old Crouch came to see me yesterday. The long hours I spent in this stinking cell doing nothing actually allowed me to get my story straightened. I started asking for news about James, Lily and Harry in a plaintiff tone. Then, taking my most stupid look I explained I didn't understand what was going on, it's a mistake « Sirius is the traitor ». And keep it going « I can't believe it, we were all so close », « we were a real family », « I can't believe it ». Cry a bit to move him to pity. Explain my version of the facts, bring up the possibility that James and Lily are being manipulated by the Dark Lord to explain the fact that they maintain I was their Secret Keeper. I found out that because of these accusation, Harry had been taken away from them. This is good news! I hope the Master hears about it and rises to the occasion.

I can't wait for the trial to start. I'm finally going to be able to play my well rehearsed comedy. Make things worse for Sirius, condemn James and Lily. Nothing every seemed more exciting.

**o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o**

So he was in here. Lily felt reassured by the feeling of warmth and friendliness the house was emitting. Next to her, Remus was calmly walking. He stopped and turned to her.

- « I'll let you go in alone. The parents are called Molly and Arthur Weasley, they know you're coming. You're allowed one hour under their watch. Are you okay? How are you feeling? »

- « I can't wait, but I'm scared at the same time. I'm wondering if it isn't going to be hard to him to see me leave after an hour » she answered in a tiny voice.

Remus put both hands on her shoulders and stared at her.

- « You'll know what to say. Harry needs you too, it's better to do that than leave him the way it has been the past ten days »

- « You're right »

The young woman was feverish, but she smiled and crossed the few meters standing between her and the front door. She knocked three times and heard someone open. An amiable-looking red-haired woman was looking at her gravely.

- « Are you Harry's mother? » she asked.

- « Yes it's me. I'm Lily Potter » the young woman answered, holding out her hand.

- « Molly Weasley, nice to meet you »

The women shook hands and Molly took Lily inside her kitchen. At that moment, the young woman saw Arthur Weasley and immediately recognized him.

- « Are Mr Weasley from the Ministry? I worked with you when I was at the Muggle Museum » Lily exclaimed.

- « Miss Evans? » he asked.

- « Not anymore » she answered, smiling « I got married to James Potter since ».

- « I should have known, your son has your eyes » Arthur answered softly.

- « You must be dying to see him » Molly said, sympathizing.

- « Indeed! I just had the most horrible ten days of my life » Lily explained « How is he? »

- « Good! He's such a lovely boy. Very brave, too. He's starting to know his way around the house and play with my other kids. He used to only watch them » Molly explained, leading her to the living room « Arthur, why don't you go and get him? »

Arthur Weasley left the room quickly.

- « I read your story in the paper. It must be horrible to be going through this » Molly said.

- « Yes, well, we lost everything. We don't have anything left...

- « How is your husband? »

- « He's fine, thanks. He's getting better, but slowly. For a moment there I thought I'd lost him »

The young woman's voice cracked and Molly put her hand on Lily's arm, trying to soothe her. That's when footsteps were heard, and Harry came into the room, holding Arthur's hand.

- « Mummy!!!!!! » he screamed when he saw Lily.

He let go of Arthur and ran as fast as he could towards his mother. Lily got up hurriedly and took him in her arms. She lifted him up in the air and held him against her heart.

- « Oh, my baby. Harry darling, mom is here! »

She felt tears of joy, her baby on her heart. He had flung him arms around her neck and seemed to never want to let her go. Lily had to seat. She put Harry on her knees and looked at him.

- « You've grown! » she noticed « You're beautiful. Oh my baby, I love you. I missed you so much! »

She kissed him tenderly and stroke his dark hair. Harry snuggled against his mother.

- « Mummy » he simply said, gripping her sweater in his tiny hands.

- « Honey, I'm here » she simply said, kissing him.

She wiped her tears away quickly and hugged him once more. She turned to Arthur and Molly who looked touched.

- « He really looks fine. Thank you for taking such good care of my baby » she whispered.

- « You know, I love children. We take care of him as if he were our own » Molly declared.

- « Thank you » Lily breathed « It feels good to know he's okay »

- « He would probably be better off with you, but we can't... » Arthur started.

- « I know » Lily cut him « We're waiting for James to get better so he can go out of St Mungo's and the trial can start. We'll get him back.

She couldn't take her eyes off Harry. He was here, against her, he smiled and looked at her too. He had his hands on her sweater. She found it difficult to believe and started breathing again. After this nightmare, she felt like she was dreaming.

- « Listen to me, Harry » she started, trying to find the right words to explain the situation to her little boy « A mean wizard wants to hurt you. Mum and Dad tried to save you but Daddy was hurt. He's at the hospital and that's why he couldn't be with you today, but he told me to tell you he loves you very very much. I love you too my darling, but I can't keep you with me right now. You have to stay with Molly and Arthur »

- « Arthur » the boy said, pointing his finger to Mr. Weasley.

- « Yes, honey, that's him » Lily started talking again « Dad and I miss you very much, we think about you every day. You'll see, when all this is over, you'll come back to live with us in a new house. But not yet, in the meantime, mom will come back to see you here! »

She wiped her tears and turned to Molly.

- « Can I come back? » she asked in a tiny voice.

- « Of course! » Molly exclaimed « We'll support your requests at the Ministry! »

- « Thank you » Lily whispered « It's been so hard »

- « I understand » Molly assured « I wouldn't stand living without one of my children »

- « Do you need anything? I mean, do you need any money to pay for the expenses? Does he need anything? » she worried.

- « Oh don't worry about that, we get an allowance from the Ministry to take care of him. We don't need anything » Arthur assured.

- « Are you sure? I think it would be normal for us to give you some compensation » Lily insisted.

- « Please, it doesn't matter, I assure you » Molly answered firmly.

Lily didn't answer and leaned towards Harry. Her eyes were red from crying and the little boy had noticed and looked worried.

- « You hurt? » he asked, touching the wet trace of a tear on her cheek.

- « No, darling. Mum cries because she's so happy to see you » Lily answered with a smile « It's amazing who well you speak! He made a lot of progress! » she added for the Weasley.

- « It must be being around children his age. Our older sons often play with him »

- « You made friends then? » Lily asked her son.

- « Ron friend » he proudly answered.

- « Ron is our youngest son, he's the exact same age » Molly explained.

- « So you did have a daughter? » Lily asked, rememering a discussion she had had years before with Arthur.

At the time, the newborns were the twins, and Arthur had expressed his wish to have other children, maybe a little girl.

- « Yes » Arthur answered proudly « Ginny was born quite recently »

Lily smiled, sincerely happy for them. At that moment, Arthur's watch started ringing. Already an hour, she had to leave. Lily felt her heart wring, she had barely had the time to hold him against her heart. But if she wanted to be able to see him again, she had to comply. She hugged Harry with all her strength.

- « Listen to me, Harry. I love you. Daddy loves you, everyone misses you and we all think about you all the time. You're my little baby, but mum has to leave now »

Understanding what was going to happen, Harry tightened his grip on his mother with all his strength.

- « Baby, no » she begged.

It was hard enough to leave, and to see him refuse to let her go wasn't making things ant easier. She couldn't stand it. She teared him away from her and put him in Arthur's arms.

- « MUUUUUUUM » the little boy screamed and started crying.

Tears welling up, Lily kissed her baby one last time, took her son's tiny hand in hers and forced him to let go of her sweated he had grabbed. She made a few steps, then turning around, she cast a last glance at her son, whose cries broke her heart. She didn't know how to resist the urge of taking him in her arms and running away. In a swift move, she took away her sweater and gave it to her son.

- « It smells just like me, honey. It's exactly as if I was next to you » she whispered, caressing his hair.

She watched Harry clutching to the cloth and almost ran out of the house. Molly grabbed her arms and hugged her.

- « Courage Lily. We'll take good care of him »

Incapable of uttering a single word, Lily waved at them before leaving. Once out of the house, she was so blinded by tears she could barely see where she was going. She rushed towards Remus and fell into his arms.

- « Why? Why are they taking him away from me? Harry » she sobbed « I need him »

- « Calm down, Lily » he said, completely powerless to soothe the young mother's pain « Come on, I'll get you back »

- « To where? » Lily asked between two sobs.

- « To St Mungo's, you need to see James » the young man answered before apparating away.


	8. Chapter 7

Hi there! So I found this amazing story by Aylala (french author) and I thought I wanted to translate it, so with her authorization, that's what I'm doing... Being French, my english is not perfect, so if you have any commentaries, please tell me so it will get better in later chapters.

**Disclaimer: **None of the characters actually belong to me, most of them are J. K. Rowling's creation and the rest of them are Aylala's so I can't really take credit for it. I just wanted to expose this story to a larger public than just the french one.

I hope you'll have a good time reading this, I should be updating every week or so. Please review if you have any comments, it's always nice to know people read your work and not getting reviews is very depressing for an author!

**o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o**

**What could have happened**

**Chapter seven: Far away from you**

- « James! »

James' door opened suddenly and Lily, entered quickly, panting. The young man started smiling when she saw her stop dead in her tracks. Indeed, he wasn't alone in the room. Mediwizard Cohen and the two healers Mary and Angie were examining him. James kept watching his wife closely and his smile got even wider when he noticed she was blushing.

- « I'm sorry, I didn't know you were in here » she apologized, stuttering slightly.

- « It's okay Mrs Potter » doctor Cohen answered.

James waved at his wife, who waved back, smiling.

- « I'll come back in a minute then » Lily said, walking out.

James watched her go out distractedly.

- « Looks like her spirits are up » doctor Cohen said smiling.

- « She was authorized to see our son last week. I did her a lot of good, even if walking away from him for the second time was very painful. It took me about two hours to soothe her when she came back. She saw where he was and found the foster family very nice. We know now he doesn't need anything. We miss him a lot of course, but at least we're not worrying anymore » James explained.

- « I see, that's good news. It feels good to see her smile, I was afraid I was going to have her hospitalized again for a breakdown »

- « Yes, her smile is like my own personal sunshine » James said.

- « Anything that can help you get better is welcome. It speeds up your recovery. As a matter of fact, I have good news for you. You're now well enough to walk a bit. Don't overdo it, but I think you can stroll around for a while »

- « Really? »

- « Yes, and I'm not finished. I'm hoping to see you out of here at the end of the month. You still have a very heavy treatment to undergo for two weeks that require you being here. But after that, you can be treated at home. If a healer comes to see you every day and you spend one night a week here, I don't see why we shouldn't let you out, on the contrary »

James looked at the mediwizard with wide eyes. Two weeks. In two weeks he would be able to have a normal life again.

- « Wow! Talk about good news! Only two weeks stuck in here! That's great! »

- « I can understand you enthusiasm » the mediwizard answered.

- « Does Lily know? » James asked.

- « No, not yet. Do you want me to tell her? »

- « Absolutely not! I want to tell her myself » the young man replied, sitting up on his bed.

- « Very good. In that case we will leave you. I'll come by tomorrow, but until then, remembered not to strain yourself »

- « You can count on me »

James saw them get out of the room and saw that the mediwizard was holding the door for Lily. She must have been waiting right outside. She rushed towards him and kissed him.

- « Hi there » she whispered.

- « Morning beautiful. I have something very important to tell you » he answered.

- « Me too, but you go first! » the young woman smiled.

James was a bit lost. She seemed impatient to tell him something but he didn't know what. But he went first.

- « Would you go to the window please? » he asked a mischievous glint in his eyes.

Visibly startled, his wife moved away from him without a word and went to the window then turned around to watch him. In that moment, James got out of his bed.

- « James, what are you... »

- « I'm allowed now. Don't move... » he answered.

Then with clumsy steps, he crossed the few meters between him and his wife who was watching him with bright eyes. When he finally took her into his arms and felt her cling to him with a happy sigh, he felt his heart melt. Finally, she was here. He had been waiting for this for far too long.

- « As you can see, I'm feeling loads better. Doctor Cohen told me I should be at home by the start of next month »

- « But it's in two weeks » Lily happily exclaimed.

- « Yes... »

He stroked his wife's hair lovingly while she tiptoed to kiss him.

- « I'm so happy » she whispered.

She was smiling and her eyes were sparkling.

- « What about you? What is it you wanted to tell me? » he suddenly asked.

- «Sit down, I'll tell you »

He sighed, then went back to his bed, his arm on his wife's waist. Once he was finally settled, he asked

- « So? »

- « I got an owl from Molly and Arthur thing morning » Lily started

James wasn't surprised. The Weasleys had already sent them three owls to give them news of Harry. As a matter of fact, they were very grateful for this kind attention.

- « And this was inside » she finished, giving him a folded piece of parchment.

James took it and unfolded it. He saw a weird scribble in black, red and green. For a second he was surprised, then he understood.

- « Did he draw this? » he slowly asked.

- « His very first drawing. Our son is an artist » Lily whispered « In the letter, Molly tells me she asked him what it was. He told her it was us »

James looked at the masterpiece he was holding in his hands. Large black lines, with red and green, going in every direction, mixing together and making this shapeless scribble. He smiled.

- « You didn't have to tell me, I had figured it out » he said in a very touched voice.

Lily laughed. He signaled her to come closer and to have a look.

- « Look, you can see your bright smile. And there... » he showed on the other side of the parchment « these are your eyes »

- « And this is your hair, unmistakeable » she added in an amused voice.

James kissed his wife on her forehead. It was amazing how a single piece of paper could warm you up in a second. Harry thought about him, about them. He had in his hands the first gift his son had ever given him.

- « I miss him » he breathed « I want to hold him in my arms so much »

- « I know. I miss him too » Lily answered, snuggling against him « You know, I thought we could put it on the wall here, the room would look so much cozier » she added after a while.

She slowly took the parchment from his hands and put it on the wall right next to him.

- « Do you like it? » she asked.

- « It's wonderful »

He saw her fix the drawing to the wall with a flick of her wand, and stand back to look at the result.

- « It's perfect » she declared, sitting next to him once more.

James looked at this piece of color in the middle of the great white wall. And the drawing gave him strength. Together, they would be brave, and fight, and they would make and live together once more.

**o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o**

- « Albus! You're right on time, as usual » Bartemius Crouch said when Professor Dumbledore entered his Ministry office.

- « Good morning, Barty » Albus politely answered, sitting in the chair the man was indicating.

- « I asked to meet you here because I just received James Potter's health report »

He started going through a pile of parchment to find said paper, while the professor kept watching him attentively.

- « There it is. So ''St Mungo's … blah blah'', I'll go straight to the point... »

- « You're too kind »

- « There it is, ''James Potter's health is now judged satisfying enough to consider a discharge in the first days of December. Except his general weakness, nothing seems to prevent him from being party to a trial. Please be assured...'' So yes. The essential is here. From the beginning of December, the Potters will be able to appear in front of the court »

- « That is excellent news, Barty »

- « I booked the following dates. The first trial, to decide who between Black and Pettigrew sold the Potters to You-Know-Who on the 12th of December. Then the second one, ruling on custody of the child on the 27th of December »

- « Now Barty, why do you leave such a long period of time between those dates? » the professor asked.

- « Our agenda is full, I'm afraid. Sadly, we have other cases on the line. We don't have any other possibility. Furthermore, the verdict on the first trial will greatly influence on the second, we need time to build the case. In view of your insistence to reunite this family, I can assure you I did the best I could. And I had to negotiate quite a lot with my colleagues »

- « I understand Barty » Albus answered « But why did you ask me here to tell me that? I'm not a member of the Department of Justice, therefore I have no authority whatsoever in this matter »

- « I just wanted to tell you that you would hold Black and Pettigrew in the cells of Hogwarts until the 12th. Plus... I thought you'd want to be informed of the dates. I understand you are quite close to the Potters »

- « Indeed, they are charming people I greatly esteem and I very much like. I will be very glad to give them these news myself. And concerning the cells, they are at the Ministry's disposal »

- « Excellent Albus, excellent »

- « Barty? As long as I'm here, I would like to ask you a question » professor Dumbledore asked.

- « I'm listening »

- « Have you made any progress on the Longbottom case? »

Bartemius Crouch's face immediately closed up.

- « Woeful affair if you ask me. I think death is better than what they endured. Sadly, I don't have any good news. The inquiry is dead. We have no leads. And no staff to take care of it, with all the attacks and murders, which have now been part of our daily lives for far too long. Even Moody, who was first on the premises is having trouble reconstructing the scene. Something's missing, a detail. An essential detail. The Lestranges weren't alone, we think there were four of them. And one of them seemed to have information only the Ministry had. This doesn't look good, and I fear heads will fall when the truth comes out »

Dumbledore looked at his gravely.

- « The Longbottoms were loved and respected. They were powerful aurors. This is a great loss to the Wizarding World » Crouch went on.

- « So many families broken because of this man » Dumbledore sighed, getting up « If you don't need me anymore Barty, I'll go back to my school »

- « Of course, professor. Thank you for coming down here » Crouch answered, shaking his hand before accompanying him to the door.

- « Barty » Dumbledore said before leaving « You still have no idea where Voldemort is hidden? »

Crouch shuddered at the name but managed to regain control.

- « No. He went into hiding after the attack on the Potters. But that doesn't stop him from being very active » he sighed.

Dumbledore left the office without another word;

**o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o**

- « It was nice of you to come with me Lily » Oceane said as they were leaving the gynecology department of St Mungo's.

- « You're welcome. When I was expecting Harry, I wouldn't have wanted to go to an magicography by myself. I wouldn't have let you go through that on your own » the young woman smiled.

- « It's such a weird experience. This thing he put on my belly was so cold. I'm actually wondering if he didn't try to grope me at this point »

- « Oceane, please! He's a doctor, he's just doing his job » Lily laughed.

- « Anyway, it feels weird to think that it's him on this... »

Oceane took out a piece of parchment with a picture of her baby.

- « Where is he again? » she asked, turning the paper around « I suck at this! I can't even find my baby! »

- « He's here I think » Lily showed her, highly amused.

- « Oh, yes » her friend exclaimed, her face lighting up in a bright smile.

She turned to her friend.

- « Do you think I'm insane? I know perfectly well there's almost nothing to see, and five minutes from here I won't be able to find him again, but I can't get enough of watching this »

- « No, you're not insane » Lily answered in a smile.

At this moment, she saw she recognized someone in the back of the corridor. She stopped and screwed up her eyes.

- « Lily? » Oceane worried.

- « I think I see someone I know. Follow me » Lily answered, marching towards the person quickly.

It was an elegant middle-aged woman, wearing dark robes and a matching shawl. She had a little boy in her arms. A little boy who had a round face she instantly recognized. This confirmed Lily's suspicion.

- « Mrs Longbottom? » she called.

The woman turned around and the sadness and pain Lily could see in her eyes distressed her. Augusta Longbottom stared at her for a moment, trying to put a name on the young woman's face, and finally her sad face lit up.

- « Merlin's beard! Lily Potter! » she exclaimed « It feels good to see you. I read about your story in the papers. What a nightmare! I'm glad to see you're okay. I also heard Harry had been taken away from you, it's outrageous. How is James? »

It took a few seconds to Lily to react, being quite dazed by the flood.

- « Better, thanks »

Then Lily's gaze turned to the little boy.

- « Good morning, Neville! How are you honey? »

- « As well as a child can be in these circumstances » Augusta sighed.

- « Circumstances? » Lily asked.

- « You don't know? » the old woman asked in a sad voice. She sounded quite surprised.

Lily went rigid. What now? What had happened this time?

- « I don't think so » she answered timidly.

Augusta Longbottom stared at her gravely.

- « I think we'd better sit down »

After a glance at Oceane, Lily followed Augusta Longbottom to the cafeteria. She put Neville on a chair, and Lily was very surprised to see that the little boy sat quietly without moving. Harry would have been running to the other side of the room by now, but Neville had always been calmer than him.

- « Neville and I are going through a terrible ordeal at the moment » Augusta Longbottom started « the night you were attacked, so were Franck and Alice »

The young woman suddenly remembered. That night she was on surveillance duty at Headquarters with James. There had been a very agitated moment in which she'd heard that the Longbottoms had been attacked.

- « Merlin! I remember. They were hit repeatedly with Doloris, weren't they? » she exclaimed, horrified.

- « Exactly » Augusta answered, her voice sounding almost inhuman.

Lily felt guilt gnawing at her. She had been so busy with her problems, she had forgotten about Franck and Alice.

- « How are they? » she asked softly.

To her dismay, she saw Augusta Longbottom burst into tears in front of her.

- « Merlin! Don't tell me they... » Lily exclaimed, feeling tears coming to her.

- « No » Augusta answered feebly « No, they're not dead. I would almost have liked it better... »

Her voice died down and Lily and Oceane watched her, flabbergasted. They waited a moment for the old woman to calm down and stop crying. Neville was looking at his grandmother with grave and sad eyes that overwhelmed both women. A child should never have to cast such a look.

- « They've lost their mind. They're now insane » Augusta trembled.

- « Excuse me? » Lily exclaimed.

- « They've both been tortured until they lost their mind. The Mediwizards said there was almost no hope for them to get better, but I want to believe in them. They don't even recognize me! They don't even recognize their own son! »

Lily and Oceane could feel Augusta's pain. And yet, she sat up and was once more the dignified lady they knew, even if the sadness was well engraved in her eyes.

- « I can't break down, I have to be strong for Neville. I'm the only one he has left! »

- « Can we see them? » Lily asked timidly.

She was deeply distressed by the news. Without being very close to them, Franck and Alice were still good friends and Alice had been Lily's maid of honor at her wedding. She really wanted to see them.

- « I'm sorry, but right now only I and Neville are authorized to see them. Security measures, I'm sure you understand »

- « Of course I do. They took the same measures with James, I'm the only one allowed in his room »

- « I will let you know as soon as it's possible. The Mediwizards thinks it's good to stimulate them and bring them back some memories they have. It might help them get better » Augusta Longbottom added.

- « Thank you » Lily whispered.

Then the old woman got up and hugged Lily.

- « We have to be brave, Lily. The war isn't over yet and we can't stop fighting. Frank and Alice fought to the end of their possibilities and I want us to win this war so Neville's life won't have been shattered for nothing.

Unable to utter a single word, Lily returned the hug and watched Augusta and Neville walk towards the department Franck and Alice were now living in.

- « Are you gonna be okay? » Oceane asked soflty, her hand on Lily's shoulder.

- « I'll make it be okay » she answered « Augusta's right, now is not the time to let go »

- « Her courage is amazing. I would be shattered if it were me » Oceane sighed.

- « She holding on for Neville. Poor little guy. Do you realize he might grow up without his parents? And that even if he comes to see them, they won't recognize him? »

- « It's monstrous » Oceane declared.

Lily just sighed.

**o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o**

- « Silence, please. Silence! »

In the kitchen of the small cottage that was the Headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix, professor Dumbledore shut everyone up instantly. It was the first reunion since the night of Halloween. Every member that had been able to make it was here. They were all watching the professor gravely, their faces lined. The Potters', the Longbottoms', Peter' and Sirius' absence created a tension in the room. In the corner, Remus was sitting, looking more tired and burdened than usual. Everyone was watching him sadly.

- « The point of tonight's meeting is to assess our actions from the last few weeks. Because Voldemort is still free, and sadly still powerful. But before we start, I have some news for you. Tonight, we welcome a new member. Some of you know him, and some don't. I'll be completely honest with you: our new 'colleague' was a Death Eater »

A whispered protestation went through the room at once. People were startled, and even incensed.

- « Please » the old teacher kept on « But some time ago, he came to see me and expressed the regrets he had. Indeed, he served the Dark Lord, but today, he is determined to fight on our side. The reasons for these changes are personal, and I will not debate them with you. I'm just asking you to trust me and to trust him. I'm asking you to put your old prejudices or you old feuds aside and I'm asking you to welcome in our ranks the new Potion master at Hogwarts. Severus, please come in »

A heavy silence fell in the room while Severus Snape came in.

- « WHAT! »

Remus' yell resounded in the room, echoing on the bare walls. The professor shot him a dark look and the young man backed out, fell into a complete silence and wasn't heard again for the rest of the meeting.

- « I'm sorry professor » Kingsley said tentatively « But doesn't the fact that he was a Death Eater play against us? »

- « On the contrary. Severus offered to be our spy in Voldemort's ranks. He's taking great personal risks and will be very helpful to us »

- « I'm part of what you could call You-Know-Who's inner circle » Snape said, as if he were trying to clear himself.

Quite a lot of whispers could be heard. Dumbledore's choice visibly hadn't unanimous support. But he didn't care and stopped all possible debate by giving reports while Snape went to sit across from Remus. The young man shot him a very dark look and surprised even himself by thinking that conflicts would soon be rising in the Order.


	9. Chapter 8

Hi there! So I found this amazing story by Aylala (french author) and I thought I wanted to translate it, so with her authorization, that's what I'm doing... Being French, my english is not perfect, so if you have any commentaries, please tell me so it will get better in later chapters.

**Lovealwayshopes** : thanks, this fic is really expressive and what I like is that you can feel for the characters easily.

**Disclaimer: **None of the characters actually belong to me, most of them are J. K. Rowling's creation and the rest of them are Aylala's so I can't really take credit for it. I just wanted to expose this story to a larger public than just the french one.

I hope you have a good time reading this, I should be updating every week or so. Please review if you have any comments, it's always nice to know people read your work.

**o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o**

**What could have happened**

**Chapter eight: Sadness**

The following fortnight seemed to stretch for Lily, as if time had thought it'd be funny to take it slow for a while. She'd fallen into a reassuring pattern, that stopped her from thinking about all the suffering around her. Harry's absence, the Longbottom's madness, the war and Sirius and Peter she had but very little news of. They were alive and healthy, that's all she knew.

The young woman's days were all spent the same way. In the morning, she waited in line at the Ministry, waiting for them to give her all the papers she needed to be able to visit Harry again at the Weasleys. Even if Molly and Arthur had actively supported her demands, the Department of Magical Law Enforcement wasn't really helping, and Lily was starting to wonder if she would see her son again before the trial started.

She spent the afternoon in St Mungo's with James. Her husband was starting to grow impatient and was waiting for the moment he'd finally be able to get out of the place he was now seeing as his prison. But he was still weak. Incapable of walking for too long, he'd been told he'd spend a few more months in a wheelchair before he'd be able to be completely independent again.

After visiting hours were over, she'd go back to the flat where she usually met Oceane. Her friend was fighting her own fight with the administration. With no precise news about Sirius for almost a month, she was battling to be able to visit him. Even only once. This demand had finally been accepted, after a lot of arguing on the young woman's part. Her visit would be the day after James came back from the hospital, so both women were getting feverish.

**o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o**

- « Careful... There you are! »

With a lot of care, Remus had managed to get James' wheelchair on the sidewalk right in front of their building.

- « It feels good to be finally outside » James said, smiling.

He'd lifted his head just to have the simple joy of feeling the wind on his face. Next to them, Lily was smiling. The reunion of the two old friends had been really touching. James and Remus hadn't seen each other in over a month, and after all that had happened and despite their natural modesty and pride, had managed to convey their fear and joy to be finally reunited in a simple embrace.

- « At least it calms you. You should have seen him last week, Remus, he was a monster. He got so impatient that he was in a foul mood all the time » the young woman said, grasping her husband's hand « He was impossible to manage »

- « I wan imagine. But I fear that as long as he's stuck in this he'll be unmanageable » Remus added, nodding toward the wheelchair.

- « Might I remind you that I'm here now? Please stop talking about me as if I wasn't here » James laughed, trying to sound menacing « How about we go inside now? »

- « As you wish » Remus answered.

Lily sighed. This would be the difficult part: their flat was on the third floor and the only way up was trough a very steep staircase. Lily had tried to find a way to make it easier for James' wheelchair, but the town-planning rules on Diagon Alley were very strict and didn't allow it. The only way was to carry the wheelchair up the stairs. Remus was taking care of this, because Lily wasn't strong enough. She climbed up the stairs ahead and was waiting for the boys at each landing. In the end, Remus did manage to get to the door, but quite out of breath.

- « Thanks mate » James thanked him, patting his friend on the arm.

- « Of course, it's normal » Remus answered with a smile.

The door opened and Oceane appeared.

- « James! » she exclaimed upon seeing them.

She leaned toward him and hugged him tight.

- « It feels good to see you! » she said.

- « Same goes to you » James smiled.

Oceane straightened up and smiled. She watched each of her friends.

- « You ready? » Remus asked at that moment.

- « Yes. I just need to grab my coat » she answered.

- « You guys are going out? » Lily asked, curious.

- « Yes » Remus answered in a smile « we're just having a night out, you know, friends... »

- « I see » James said.

Oceane, who'd gone back inside to take her coat came back.

- « So, are we leaving or what? »

- « Let's go! »

- « Have a good night! » Lily was smiling broadly while she watched them go down the stairs.

James grinned.

- « Did you notice how they discreetly arranged for us to have an evening just the two of us? » he asked.

- « Yes, it's very nice of them » she answered, gripping her husband's wheelchair.

She rolled it inside and stopped in the living room. James cast a look around him.

- « It hasn't changed a bit. It feels weird to be back in here » he whispered.

- « It was weird for me too at first »

James looked up towards his wife, who was looking around sadly.

- « It will be all better now I'm here » he assured, taking her hand.

She smiled.

- « I'm hungry, aren't you? »

- « Yes! I can't wait to finally eat something nice. I don't want to sound whiny, but St Mungo's food really isn't good »

Lily went into the kitchen and started cooking while James was visiting each room of the flat he'd bought years ago. He went into their room. On the bedside table, he could see two frames in which the pictures, a bit burned on the sides, were the only reminders of their life before the attack. He took out the drawing Harry had done which he'd taken from the hospital. He put it next to the frames and came out of the room with a sigh. He didn't go in what had once been his office, not wanting to intrude into Oceane's privacy. He joined Lily in the kitchen and thought he was beautiful. She was always beautiful to him. The simple fact that he could see her cook as before made him feel much better. He'd forgotten all about those simple everyday gestures. Once Lily had finished cooking they dined quietly. James whined a bit when he had to take his eleven or so potions but his wife would not yield.

- « It's for your own good. I want you to get better » she scolded.

- « I will get better. But all those things are going to kill me »

- « Stop being a child and drink » she said, giving him his glass, filled with a potion looking suspiciously green.

James smiled at her.

- « What? » Lily asked, watching him take the glass from her hands.

- « I remember the time Remus had attacked me on a full moon. You had taken good care of me that time too. In a very pleasing manner by the way » he answered, before downing his glass.

- « It's normal honey. I love you and I don't like it when you're not in good shape »

- « But I am in shape » James was indignant.

- « James » Lily sighed.

- « Oh no, I'm in good shape, and I'll prove it to you »

He got close to her and forced her down on his knees.

- « I'm too heavy » she protested, trying to get up. But James grabbed her arm.

- « You're joking right? I'm sure you lost a lot of weight while I wasn't here. We'll need to fix this, I don't like girls that are too skinny » he declared, stroking his wife's face with his free hand. She closed her eyes.

Then, still holding her firmly, he turned the wheelchair around and rolled towards the bedroom. He opened the door and got to the bed. Lily opened her eyes and turned to him. His eyes were glinting and he bore a hungry smile. She instantly forgot everything that didn't relate to James, put her arms around his neck and snuggled against him. She could feel his hands on her back growing more impatient and let go with a sigh.

When she woke up, Lily had her head on James's chest and was smiling. They had spent a wonderful night, full of tenderness and love and she was feeling good. He had his arm around her waist and was holding her tight. She thought that this was a very useless precaution, seeing that she had no intention of going anywhere. She'd missed him so much that she was trying to spend every minute she could with him. She lifter herself on her elbow and watched him sleep: has was still quite pale, but still very good looking, and she felt her heart skip a beat. He was still weak and the night they'd just spent together must have tired him, and he needed his rest. She kept looking at him, not being able to get enough of this sight. Then her gaze fell upon something that made a small giggle escape from her mouth. James was holding Harry's dog quite firmly on his chest. That teddy, which had accompanied so many of Lily's lonely nights was now clutched by her husband tightly. James was actually gripping the stuffed dog the exact same way as Harry did. She felt she was watching the grown-up version of her son sleeping next to her. She tried to suppress her laugh but it still woke James, who looked at her expectantly.

- « Thief » she laughed.

James looked confused.

- « I'm the one usually sleeping with it » she added, showing him the teddy.

James turned his head and smiled. Lifting the small dog above his head, he looked at her and laughed.

- « I'm uncovered »

- « I always knew you'd kept a child's soul » she whispered before leaning towards him and giving him a quick peck.

He stretched a bit and turned so he was lying on his side. Lily snuggled against him once more so he was above her, stroking her face.

- « My nights here are way better than in St Mungo's » he declared.

- « I should hope so » she smiled.

James kissed her but when he lifted his head, he saw on the bedside table the picture of their family, the one where he was holding Harry in his arms, and a shadow crossed his face.

- « I didn't ask you yesterday, but how is the procedure for the visit of Harry going? » he asked.

- « Slowly. There are still a few forms that need to be filled out and checked » she asked « I'll take care of it today, actually »

- « I'll go with you »

- « No, you are resting today »

- « But you saw last night, I was in good shape! » he said mischievously.

- « I did, but you still need your rest. By the way, you need to take your potions »

She started going out of bed, but James forced her back in.

- « Calm down honey, there is time. I want to take advantage of every minute I can have you by my side »

Lily didn't have to be asked twice and snuggled against her husband, sighing happily as her head found her favorite spot on her husband's shoulder. He put his arm around her, so as to hold her tight, he would never get tired of this feeling.

Suddenly they heard running in the flat, following by a door slamming violently.

- « What is it? » James asked.

- « Oceane and her morning sickness » Lily answered simply.

James looked at his wife with an amused smile.

- « Such good times, I remember » he said ironically.

- « I wouldn't joke about this if I were you, Oceane is always in a foul mood in the morning when she wakes up » Lily warned him before kissing him on the cheek.

**o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o**

- « You're allowed to see him for a moment, and there will be someone with you at all time. You are not allowed to give him anything, whether it be food or an object. Are we clear? »

Oceane couldn't remember ever meeting someone looking so stern. The auror standing before her and yelling his orders looked as agreeable to her as a Mandrake. She just nodded, eager to finally be able to see Sirius.

- « We are now going to proceed with the mandatory search. Will you please follow me, you'll be searched by Auror Grey » the auror declared, opening a door leading towards a dark corridor.

As she entered the room, Oceane was relieved to see that Auror Grey was a woman. She obeyed the orders with good grace and submitted to the search. She knew she had nothing to gain by opposing the security measures. Once they had verified that she wasn't in possession of anything illegal or dangerous, no note to the prisoner, and taken away her wand, they led her through a dark and damp corridor. She felt her heart beat in her chest and was amazed at the fact that the auror didn't seem to hear that racket. They stopped her in front of a door and she stopped breathing for a moment. He was right behind this door and she was finally going to be able to see him. She had been waiting for this moment for a month, so she wasn't in a hurry, she was so much more. There was no word to describe what she was feeling. Auror Grey opened the door violently.

- « Black! You have a visitor » she barked, going in.

Shivering, Oceane followed her in. She saw him there, behind bars, his back turned to her and huddled up in an inform and colorless cloth. His long hair were falling on his face.

- « If it's Crouch again, I have nothing more to say to him » he said with his hoarse voice.

At the sound of his voice, the young woman could not stop herself.

- « No Sirius, it's me » she said simply, in a tiny voice.

She saw him get up and turn around and was surprised to see his pale and thinned face light up with a smile at her sight.

- « Merlin! » he said, running towards the bars « Oceane! »

She ran towards him and their hands met. She couldn't believe it, he was here, right in front of her. Between two bars, they kissed lightly and this simple kiss was elating to them.

- « I can't believe it. You're here! You believed me » he whispered.

- « Of course I did. I miss you so much » she breathed « How are you? »

- « Better now you're here »

- « Sirius… »

- « Don't worry about me, I'm fine. It's been hard but I'm holding on. You're the one I'm worried about. How are you? How is the baby? »

with these words, he let go of one of her hands and put his on her belly, looking at it intently.

- « We're fine » she answered, smiling through her tears.

- « It's getting bigger »

- « It doesn't show yet » she whispered.

- « I'm telling you I can see it » Sirius assured, lifting his head up « Oh no honey, don't cry, please »

- « I'm sorry »

Sirius put one of his hands through the bars and with this fingers dried the tears that were falling down her cheeks.

- « It'll get better, I promise »

- « I hope so »

Right behind them, auror Grey cleared her throat loudly so as to remind them she was still here.

- « I don't have much time. I saw James right before I left, he just came out of the hospital. He and Lily went back to live in the Diagon Alley flat, because the manor has been destroyed. He told me to tell you to keep hope. He promised he'd get you out of here »

Sirius closed his eyes and took a deep breath, and grabbed once more his girlfriend's hand.

- « Harry has been taken away to a foster family for the time of the trial » she continued.

-« Why? »

- « Peter swears that they are being manipulated by You-Know-Who. The Ministry didn't want to risk anything so they took him away from them »

- « I'll kill that rat with my bare hands! How could he hurt James so much? » Sirius screamed, punching the bars.

- « Calm Black, or the visit is over » the auror barked.

- « Calm down honey » Oceane begged. The idea of him being taken away from her so soon was unbearable. Sirius took deep breaths and gradually got calmer.

- « I'm sorry. How are James and Lily? »

- « They're very distraught. But you know them, they're being brave and don't complain. Lily was allowed to see Harry in the foster home for an hour. James was too weak to be allowed to go at that time. He's fine, and they're being nice to him »

- « My little prawn » Sirius breathed.

They stayed that way for a brief moment, silently, their hands still joined through the thick bars.

- « Sirius » Oceane asked in a tiny voice « I talked to Lily. She told me their Secret Keeper was... »

The young man stopped her with his finger.

- « Shh. Don't talk about it now you're finally next to me. I want to relish those moments with you. I'm innocent, my beauty, and that's all I want you to believe in »

- « I know you are, Sirius. You're innocent, I know it, and I trust you »

- « Thank you »

- « Five minutes » the auror announced.

- « So soon » Oceane sighed, terribly disappointed.

Sirius cast a dark look at the auror before turning his gaze back to the woman who had been haunting his dreams for a month.

- « I love you » Oceane whispered « I think about you all the time, I'm going crazy »

- « I love you too, I spend my nights dreaming about you. I speak to you and the baby before going to sleep. I can't wait to be able to hold you in my arms again. You have to be brave, beautiful. We'll get trhough this, I promise »

- « I will »

They kissed very lightly through the cell bars.

- « I'm glad you came, you gave me some strength back. You're my most beautiful surprise » he declared, stroking her hand from the tip of his fingers.

- « It's time » the auror said.

Sirius tightened his grip on her hand once more.

- « We'll get trough this » he repeated.

Oceane kissed her boyfriend's hand and let it go with sadness. She walked away from the cell, held by the auror who was taking her back to the exit. She couldn't tear her gaze off Sirius, who was watching her go away with a wave. As the heavy door closed on his, hiding him from her sight, she couldn't help but start crying again. As she was getting away from this dark and sad corridor, Sirius' scream of « I LOVE YOU! » yelled from the far end of the dungeon echoed on the walls and reached the young woman, who smiled through her tears.


	10. Chapter 9

Hi there! So I found this amazing story by Aylala (french author) and I thought I wanted to translate it, so with her authorization, that's what I'm doing... Being French, my english is not perfect, so if you have any commentaries, please tell me so it will get better in later chapters.

**Disclaimer: **None of the characters actually belong to me, most of them are J. K. Rowling's creation and the rest of them are Aylala's so I can't really take credit for it. I just wanted to expose this story to a larger public than just the french one.

I hope you have a good time reading this, I should be updating every week or so. Please review if you have any comments, it's always nice to know people read your work.

This is getting really depressing, no one is reviewing!! Please, please, please, I need to know people like my work. I am a nice person and I always answer to reviews in the following chapter! =)

**o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o**

**What could have happened**

**Chapter 9: Cry in my arms**

- « Kingsley, could you close the door? I don't think we're expecting anyone else so we're going to start with the meeting »

Kingsley got up and closed the door, before coming back to take a seat next to Remus, who was staring angrily at Snape.

- « I'll start by telling to those of you who don't already know that James Potter has left St Mungo's. Obviously, I refused that he and Lily come back to the Order before all their problems, both concerning their health and their trial are solved »

Remus smiled, remembering the scene. He had been here when the old teacher had denied Lily and James the permission to get back to the Order for now. James was indignant and had affirmed that he could perfectly be useful, thank you very much, and Lily, Dumbledore, Oceane and himself had been needed to make him understand the reasonableness of this decision. Remus actually believed that his friend had stopped arguing more to please his wife than because he really believed it was the right choice.

- « Moving on to the less pleasant news » the professor started « Severus... »

Remus surprised himself by thinking that Snape's presence in itself was a less pleasant news.

- « Now » Snape started, with a superior smile that managed to infuriate a few people around the table « I was in contact with the Dark Lord recently. He's extremely angry that he didn't manage to kill the Potter boy on Halloween »

- « Do we even know why he tried to get to him? » Emmeline asked with curiosity.

Remus sat up on his chair. He'd asked himself this question quite a lot of times since the attack. Why would such a powerful and dark wizard try to kill Harry? He was just a little boy, why was he threatened by him?

- « I'm afraid this information has to remain secret for the moment » Dumbledore answered in Snape's stead « I don't know if I will ever be able to give you the answer »

Whispers could be heard in the room. What kind of information deserved such secrecy?

Remus had a memory flash. He remembered Lily's and James' insistence on getting the manor secured at any cost, their express wish against anyone being alone with their son in the same room... All those security measures revolving around the boy before the attack, which he had imputed to their parental anxiety. It wasn't only that. There had to be more. A terrible menace had been expressed against Harry, and they weren't allowed to talk about it. They'd done everything they could to save their son from Voldemort. An insane idea popped into the young man's head. Could it be that little Harry, a boy of just one had a role to play in the war against the Dark Lord?

- « Remus? Is something wrong? » Kingsley asked.

Remus jumped, startled, and turned to the auror.

- « Sorry? »

- « You blanked out for a while, it seemed like you'd seen a ghost » Kingsley joked, before growing serious again « Everything okay? »

- « Yeah, I was just thinking » Remus answered quickly, turning back to Snape, who was explaining that Voldemort had decided to stay quiet for a while before striking hard once more.

But he couldn't concentrate on his old enemy's speech. He was becoming crazy. Such a young child could never be a threat to Voldemort! There had to be another more logical explanation for the Dark Lord's interest in Harry.

- « So for now we don't have much to fear. Of course, you can't exclude raids from the Death Eaters, they're usually decided on the spur of the moment. Lucius Malfoy, for example, is particularly fond of these » Snape finished, sitting down.

- « We mustn't let our guard down » Mad-Eye Moody declared, hitting the table with his fist.

Several amused sighs were heard. The auror didn't miss an occasion of reminding them of his eternal motto « Constant vigilance », which was certainly the phrase that could best sum up the auror's paranoiac personality.

- « Now to you, Benjy. What are the news from the Goblins? » Dumbledore asked.

The meeting lasted for two more hours and Remus participated in discussions very distractedly, his mind being elsewhere. When the meeting ended, he remained seated, as everyone filed out of the room. In the end, there was only him, Professor Dumbledore and Snape.

- « Professor? » he asked.

- « Yes, Remus »

- « I'd like to talk to you... in private » he added, seeing the Snape glancing at him curiously.

- « Of course, but before that I'd like to talk to you both » the old teacher said gravely.

Remus sighed and crossed his arms. He looked at Dumbledore politely.

- « I know perfectly well that you don't really like each other »

Snape and Remus both cleared their throats to prove his point.

- « But I would very much appreciate it if you could forget about your animosity now. You are adults and on the same side. Leave your childhood quarrels aside » the teacher continued.

Remus stared at him. It wasn't only a childhood quarrel that differentiated them, it was much more. A deep and reciprocate hate was anchored in them.

- « Remus, correct me if I'm wrong, but I don't think James knows that Severus is with us now »

- « Indeed professor. Since he's still quite weak and loaded with troubles, I didn't think it was useful to share that information with him yet »

- « He will have to be told eventually, and I'm counting on you to... » the old wizard looked for the right words « restrain his feelings »

Remus suppressed a smile.

- « You were always, and by far, the most mature of the four of you, and I count on you once more to make him understand that Severus is no longer your enemy and had my entire trust » Dumbledore continued.

Remus didn't comment, but couldn't help but think that to convince James of anything, he would have to be convinced of it himself.

- « This also applies to you Severus » Dumbledore said seriously.

Snape nodded.

- « If I'm not needed anymore, I'll take my leave, professor » he simply said, getting up.

- « It's fine Severus, you can go »

Remus stared at the person he would now have to see as an ally then started contemplating his hands with attention. He only lifted his head when he heard the door close. He met Dumbledore's grave gaze, gave him a weak smile and started talking.

- « Professor, I'd like to know if Harry has any role whatsoever to play in the war against Voldemort? »

He had asked the question in one breath and didn't take his eyes of Dumbledore, who raised his eyes towards the ceiling and closed them for a moment.

- « I'm sorry, Remus, but I can't tell you this »

- « I'm guessing it's a yes, then »

- « The decision to disclose this information isn't entirely mine, and I can't tell you anything tonight »

- « And if I asked James and Lily? »

- « Even they don't have all the elements to answer your question »

Remus sighed.

- « I understand a lot of things. It explains the attack and all the security around Harry before that »

The professor remained silent.

- « I wouldn't want to sound arrogant, sir » Remus said as he was getting up « But if Harry has such a big role to play, doesn't it seem normal to you that his parents know all they need to know to be able to protect him the best they can? »

The young man stared at the teacher, who didn't look crossed in the least. In the contrary, he was smiling.

- « I think you're right. With all that's happened, I forgot the most important thing: Harry has parents who love him and are ready to do anything to protect him. Now if you'll excuse me, it's getting late and I'm going to go home »

And without another word, Dumbledore got up and crossed the room. He opened the door and held it so that Remus would be able to go out. Without waiting any longer, the young man apparated away in the night.

**o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o**

James couldn't sleep. He'd sat up in his bed with a few pillows. He cast a quick glance at Lily's alarm clock, it was about 6 in the morning. He felt tired but couldn't sleep, he'd had a very bad night. He stared at Lily for a while. At least she was sleeping, but her dream didn't look like a good one. Her face was strained and she looked worried. He didn't like to see her like that but he couldn't bring himself to waking her up. She tended to forget that she had been weakened by the attack, and that since a month, her life had become a marathon. With the trial coming up, James doubted they would find any good rest, so he decided to let her have this one.

He tenderly watched his wife, and his thoughts turned to what had happened the previous night. For the first time in over a month, he'd seen Harry. Lily had finally obtained all the documents she needed for a visit of an hour. She'd taken him by side-along apparition to the Weasley's house and he remembered the apprehension he'd felt in that moment, there, as he saw the house.

What if Harry didn't recognize him? What if his little boy didn't want to see him? He himself was dying to hold him in his arms.

Lily was much more reassured than him, but at least as excited. She'd knocked on the door, and a very nice plump red-headed woman had welcomed them while apologizing for her husband's absence. But James couldn't care less, all he wanted was to see Harry. While Molly was serving tea, a little boy, as red-headed as his mother had accompanied Lily to the first floor where their son was. A few seconds later, he heard screams and laughter and his heart started to panic. He'd stared at the staircase until his sight blurred when he finally saw them coming down the stairs. It was the most beautiful things he'd seen in a while. Harry was firmly hugging his mother who was caressing his hair tenderly, a huge smile plastered on her face. He'd grown, it was unmistakable. With a very gentle move, Lily forced the little boy to turn around, and James knew instantly he'd never forget that cry.

- « DAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAD! »

The boy started to fidget, to clap his hands and kick with his feet, and would not stop until his mother had put him in his father's lap. James finally hugged his son and kissed him with all the love he had. He played with his hair, smelled his scent for the first time in a month. He was here, nothing else mattered anymore. This month of anguish, frustration and suffering disappeared all in a sudden. He couldn't even think about it anymore. When he finally lifted his head, he got a glimpse of Molly and Lily tearing up. He must have been a sight himself, going all mushy and snugly with his son, but that was the least of his worries. Lily had come next to them, while Molly, who was not supposed to leave the room, retreated in the corner. They stayed here for a long time, savoring this small moment with all the family together. Then Lily had taken Padfoot out of her bag and had given it to Harry, who laughed with joy upon seeing it. James could get tired of hearing his son's laugh and seeing Lily's lit up face. The two beings he loved most in the world.

A small red-head boy appeared in the room, a stuffed dragon in one hand, a hippogryf in the other. Harry took care of the introduction.

- « Ron friend! » he'd said to his parents, and James had marveled at the progress his son had made.

Ron was seated on a baby chair not far away, while Harry remained comfortably on his father's knees. They had started a memorable stuffed toys war, in which James had actively participated. Brandishing the hippogryf against Ron's dragon and the faithful Padfoot, he'd fought for a long time with great cries before surrendering to the combined forces of the kids. Molly and Lily were having fun seeing them play like this, when Lily suddenly realized the allotted hour was long gone. Molly had reassured her with a wink and told them it wasn't a problem. She even invited them to stay for the whole afternoon.

Both parents had been able to take care of their baby, they had played, they had laughed. James had fed him, while Lily had bathed him and tucked him to bed. These small and very simple gestures that were so important to them and they had been deprived of for too long had given them an immense joy.

The separation was difficult. Once Harry had been asleep, Lily had come out of the room with tears in her eyes. She'd burst into tears on the way home and had cried herself to sleep. James wasn't feeling that well either, but he had tried his best to console her. She'd finally fallen asleep without eating anything, leaving James feeling powerless against his and his wife's sadness. It had prevented him from sleeping.

Lily started fidgeting in her sleep and woke up. She turned to him and looked at him. He was surprised by the paleness and tiredness of her face.

- « Hi there » she whispered.

- « Good morning honey. Are you okay? You don't look so good » James worried, while caressing her forehead.

- « I don't feel that well » she admitted in a tiny voice.

James looked at her sadly.

- « It's normal, you're stressed right now, you didn't eat anything and you cried almost all night » he whispered before kissing her.

- « You must be right »

- « Are you hungry? »

She shook her head.

- « Then go back to sleep my love. It's still early and you need to rest »

- « Did you get any sleep? »

- « Oh I slept just fine » he lied.

She watched him, skeptical and put one of her slender fingers under her husband's eyes.

- « You have bags under those... » she simply remarked.

- « Fine. Maybe I didn't sleep that well but that's not the question. You're the one looking quite scary right now »

Lily smiled feebly, James really did look worried.

- « It'll be fine, don't worry » she answered, snuggling against him.

James put his fingers in his wife's hair and played with it for a while. He then realized she had fallen asleep and she looked more calm. He sighed and held her against him, promising himself to love her for the rest of his life, because that was the only thing that he was able to do at the moment.

**o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o**

It was broad daylight when Mad-Eye Moody arrived at the Ministry. He got into the elevator and mechanically pushed the button. He waited for the machine to stop and left it to enter the second level. He quickly walked towards the Aurors Headquarters. He got into his office and settled at his desk. A pile of parchment was lying there and he sighed. All this administrative paperwork bored him to the highest level and he would have gladly put everything in the fire. Sadly, the last time he had done as he wished, he had had to work for two more weeks than usual to finish and the reports he'd burnt. Damn paperwork, what interested him was the action. If he's wanted to spend his life scribbling down, he'd have become a writer or a transcript for the Wizenmagot.

He sighed and pushed away the pile, thinking he'd take care of it later. Professor Dumbledore had asked him to put the « Longbottom » inquiry on top of his priority list, and it was giving him some hard times. Something didn't fit, there was a detail missing. A tiny little detail that would allow him to close this case. How could the death eaters know about the place the Longbottoms were hiding in? As Aurors, they had a right to protection of certain private information. Any people who would know their home and its address were listed in the archives of the Ministry, and very few people had access to it. He had had a lot of trouble acquiring it himself before studying it very carefully. Apart from family members, parents, brothers, sisters, uncles and aunts, very few people knew where they lived. Professor Dumbledore, the Potters, Aurors they worked with... all were beyond suspicion. He sighed. He had been in a dead end for a few days, something Moody Mad-Eye really couldn't stand.

- « Mister Mad-Eye? » a voice exclaimed in the corridor.

Moody sighed. He really hated it when the newbies disturbed him. There was nothing worse than future aurors who really wanted to learn.

- « What? » he growled, getting up.

He found himself looking at Thomas King, a brand new aurors. He wasn't bad but quite too passive for his taste.

- « Mister Shacklebolt is asking for you in the interrogation room » he said, trying not to look too intimidated.

Moody raised his eyebrows, it wasn't in Kingsley's habit to ask for help during interrogation.

- « I'll go » he grumbled, locking his office as a precaution.

He heard King's footsteps as he was leaving quickly. The newbies generally didn't stay long in his presence.

With a swift pace, he went into the place the interrogations were usually held. Through the glass, he could see Kingsley, but he was hiding the suspect. He knocked twice and waited for someone to open the door.

- « Mad-Eye! Here you are! » Kingsley said upon seeing him « Come on in. This is Sydney Warusfel, whom we just arrested while he was torturing an old woman just because she was Muggle-born »

Said Warusfel was trembling violently, frightened of the two mighty aurors in front of him. Moody took Kingsley to the side, after casting a disgusted glance to the trembling young man.

- « Death eaters? » he asked lowly.

- « No doubt, he has the mark, but it must be recent » Kingsley answered on the same tone.

- « Snake Face is getting desperate if he is reduced to enroll all the feeble guys out there. Look at him! He's practically wetting himself. I suppose you had no trouble having him confess »

- « Exactly. And he also said something that could really interest you »

They both went back towards the young man, who was getting paler by the minute.

- « Come on, Warusfel! Tell my colleague what you just told me! »

- « A... about the old lady? » he stuttered.

- « No, you moron. What you told me after that, about the person who was giving you instructions »

Warusfel startled and, without taking his eyes off Kingsley, said

- « I never was allowed to see the Dark Lord because I'm new. A man came to give me instructions. He wouldn't tell me his name, I had to call him sir. He was very young. I followed his instructions for a while, and one day, another man came with him and called him Crouch »

- « WHAT? » Moody exclaimed.

- « Exactly why I thought it'd be interesting to you » Kingsley added.

- « Crouch? Are you sure? »

- « Yes... yes, absolutely »

- « Merlin! » Moody exclaimed, running out of the room.

He ran across the floors of the Ministry until he reached the archives. He gave quite a fright to the young with who worked there.

- « I need a list of all the people that came to consult the archives for the last three months and the files they looked at » he yelled.

- « But sir, I can't »

- « I'm Alastor Moody, Auror, and I order you to give me what I asked! » he growled.

The frightened witch gave the auror a long parchment.

- « If you want to keep it, you'll need to duplicate it... » the young woman said tentatively.

But Moody wasn't listening. He was browsing through the endless list for a proof.

- « THERE! » he yelled, startling the young witch once more.

On the 28th of October, at 16.32 precisely, Bartemius Crouch Jr had asked for the Longbottoms confidentiality files.


	11. Chapter 10

Hi there! So I found this amazing story by Aylala (french author) and I thought I wanted to translate it, so with her authorization, that's what I'm doing... Being French, my english is not perfect, so if you have any commentaries, please tell me so it will get better in later chapters.

Ok, still no reviews but lots of people added me to favourite and story alert so I'll take what I get!!!

**Disclaimer: **None of the characters actually belong to me, most of them are J. K. Rowling's creation and the rest of them are Aylala's so I can't really take credit for it. I just wanted to expose this story to a larger public than just the french one.

I hope you have a good time reading this, I should be updating every week or so. Please review if you have any comments, it's always nice to know people read your work.

**o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o**

**What could have happened**

**Chapter ten : In My Place**

The severe room was now full of people, whispering and gossiping on the rock stands. Lily turned around and stared at the people assembled. Right behind her was Oceane, looking grave, her hands grasping her belly tightly and Remus, his face looking indifferent, the mask he usually put on when something was really bothering him. A bit further, Dumbledore was smiling at her, with professor McGonagall and Mad-Eye Moody on his side. She recognized Peter's mother, dressed in black, her eyes lowered. Down there, a young witch was sucking on a green quill, a long parchment on her knees. She had short blond hair and her dark red dress gave the impression that a drop of blood had fallen on the gray stones of the stands. She looked excited at the prospect of the audience. Lily thought it had to be a reporter. James' hand in hers made her turn around. He looked tense and grave, as if everything had just collapsed around him. He tried to smile but ended up with a grim and gave up. The young woman felt her heart tighten in her chest. She couldn't stand seeing him like that, it saddened her. In that moment, she would have given anything to comfort James. If it had been only up to her, she'd have hugged him tight, his head on her chest. She would have played with his hair, whispering soothing words, but she couldn't do that in here. With a heavy heart, she just stroke his cheek tenderly. For a few seconds, James closed his eyes. Then he opened them again and stared again at the two seats with chains on them that were at the bottom of the room, looking completely lost. How did they get here? When had the Marauders split up that up? Lily had no idea, but she regretted the amount of pain it caused. She sincerely hoped this trial would offer answers to all their questions.

- « Did you hear? The Crouch son.... seems like he's a death eater! »

- « No! »

- « I swear it's true. Apparently Mad-Eye Moody discovered it. Word is, Crouch himself tortured the Longbottoms »

The women behind James talked so loudly that everyone could hear them, but they were gossiping and couldn't care less. How could Barty Crouch, the son of such a respected man get on the dark side? Rumor had it that an extraordinary trial would take place soon, in which the father would condemn the son.

Lily sighed, betrayals were certainly in right now.

- « Ladies and gentlemen, the court » a voice announced from nowhere.

Everyone got up and looked attentively on the judges side. Bartemius Crouch, his face closed, took place and signaled for everyone to sit down. James took Lily's hand and held it firmly. Lily felt like she was his life buoy. She linked her fingers with his, and they exchanged a dark look before turning, fully concentrated on the trial before them.

- « Case n°175. Potter – Black – Pettigrew. Let the accused enter » the same voice announced.

Lily felt sick when she saw Sirius and Peter get in, both with their hands tied. Both had lost quite a lot of weight and had a very pale face, almost ghostly, it was quite a sight. Lily felt James' hand tightening on hers until it hurt. She tenderly tapped her husband's hand, and he relaxed, giving her an apologetic smile. Lily felt sad for him, she wanted to cry and take him away, far away from this court room, in a place where it would never be question of treason again.

Someone approached the two men and showed them each a seat they had to settle in. Chains wrapped themselves around their arms, preventing them from moving. Sirius and Peter didn't look at each other at all. Sirius just stared at the judge, looking quite determined, while Peter was looking nervously around him. Lily felt in that moment a wave of pure hatred climb into her body, at the view of the man James and she had so blindingly trusted. A young wizard came close to Peter and asked loudly.

- « Are you Peter Neron Pettigrew? »

- « Yes » Peter answered in a shriek that strangely resembled a squeak.

The man then got close to Sirius.

- « Are you Sirius Persee Black? »

- « Yes » the young man answered in a broken voice.

Lily shivered and heard behind her her friend's weak moan. Oceane was certainly in a frightful state.

- « You come today before this court so we can decide which of you committed an act of treason, leading to the attack of the Potter family by the Dark Lord » Bartemius Crouch announced loud and clear.

He then started to tell precisely what had happened that night, from the depositions of James and Lily, and of the aurors who had arrived later on the scene. It was an ordeal for Lily to hear that story again. She wasn't feeling well, her head was spinning and she just wanted all of this to be over.

Sirius listened to the story, still fixed on Bartemius Crouch. His jaw tightened and loosened as the story went on and his fists were trembling. Peter just stared obstinately at the floor, showing no reaction whatsoever. He just looked bored.

- «We will now let the accused speak for a while. Mister Pettigrew? »

- « I'm innocent. Everyone knows that Sirius was the Keeper. I didn't know anything » he squeaked.

- « And what do you have to answer to the testimonies of Mr and Mrs Potter, who certify you were their Secret Keeper? »

- « Those are lies, they don't know what they are saying. They must have been submitted to the Imperius curse or to a memory charm of some sort. Why would they say that otherwise, we are such good friends! »

Lily sighed violently and grabbed James' hand. How could he do this? How could he tell such a blatant lie when he knew perfectly well that James and she were in this very room?

- « He is the one who has been submitted to a memory charm » James whispered tensely.

Lily watched him, quite surprised.

They must have given him Veritaserum to make him confess, then they modified his memory so he wouldn't remember anything... how do you explain the fact that he told the Secret otherwise? » he leaned towards her « He's a Marauder. And a Marauder doesn't betray one of his own »

Lily looked at him, flabbergasted. He really thought Peter had been manipulated, that he hadn't given them out willingly? He believed he was innocent! The young woman sighed. She wasn't convinced by her husband's arguments. She thought Peter had betrayed them and that was it. He had put their lives in danger, and most of all, that of Harry. He didn't deserve their friendship and she only wished to see him sent to Azkaban. But now wasn't the time to have this conversation with James. She concentrated on what was going on in the room.

- « How then do you explain, Mister Pettigrew, the death eater hood we found in your flat? » Crouch asked.

- « It's a conspiracy! Someone is out to get me » Peter exclaimed vehemently « I am not a death eater and I never was! »

Whispers could be heard in the room, and Lily could hear Oceane fidgeting behind her. She turned around and saw her friend staring angrily at the man who had once been one of her boyfriend's best friends.

- « Someone please make this rat shut up » she breathed, menacing, not taking her hand off her belly.

Lily turned around to Peter and saw that he was looking at them, silently begging.

Torn between disgust and rage, she glanced at James who was staring at his former friend with a mix of incredulity and sadness that worried her. She closed her eyes and hoped with all her heart that she would have the strength to survive this, there were so many thoughts in her head it made her dizzy.

- « Thank you, Mister Pettigrew, thank you for your testimony » Crouch said « Now to you, Mister Black, what do you have to say for yourself? »

- « Peter is lying. I wasn't James and Lily Potter's Secret Keeper. As I already told you, we changed plans at the last minute, thinking we could fool Voldemort. Had I thought for one second that this change wouldn't have benefited us, I wouldn't have suggested it. Mister Crouch, James is my brother, Lily is my sister and Harry is practically my son, I couldn't have done anything to hurt them. »

- « What do you answer to the accusations of Peter Pettigrew about you using dark magic? »

- « They aren't true. I was indeed raised in a house where people thought Pureblood were superior and used dark magic, but they disowned me because they considered me a traitor. I never did anything related to dark magic »

- « Mister Black gave us the official document by which he was disowned by his parents, signed by his mother » a secretary said, brandishing a piece of parchment « Furthermore, Miss Oceane Ellen Daquaria assures in her testimony that Mister Black never performed any black magic »

- « Very well, but since the relation between Miss Daquaria and Mister Black is a close one, her testimony has to be examined carefully » Crouch answered, before turning to Sirius « Do you have anything else to say? »

- « Yes, I am innocent. Peter was the one who betrayed us all »

- « You do realize that your testimony is far from convincing compared to that of Peter Pettigrew? » Crouch warned him harshly.

- « I don't need to find excuses. I am innocent, and what I have told is exactly what James and Lily told you. There is no stronger proof for me » the young man declared firmly.

Other whispers were heard in the room. This time, Peter's mother hissed something Lily didn't understand. Sirius didn't look at them, he just stared ahead, determined.

Bartemius Crouch scribbled a few words on a parchment he gave to the other judges. They talked for a while, and Lily was wondering if this was a good sign, and she wasn't the only one. The whole room was whispering.

Crouch started speaking again.

- « The court asks for a moment to concert, the hearing will be postponed. We will meet in two hours »

The whispers got louder. The judges left the room while two men came in and took the prisoners out. The room emptied little by little. Soon there were only Remus, Oceane, James and Lily. The couple turned around to look at their friends. They were all pale and tense, and they said nothing, words were of no use at that moment. Lily looked around her. This empty room stressed her out, she wasn't feeling well. She tried to get up and walk a bit to clear her mind, when her head started spinning violently and she sat down again. Her lips had lost all color and her breathing was irregular.

Oceane was the one who discovered that her friend wasn't feeling well.

- « Lily? Are you okay? » she asked worried.

- « No » the young woman whispered « I feel very dizzy »

James turned suddenly, very worried.

- « Merlin! You look scary. We should go out for a while, you could use some air » he declared.

- « Yes, it would feel good » the young woman answered while Remus helped her get up « Thank you, Remus »

She grabbed the handles of James' wheelchair, and leaned on it to keep herself steady. They slowly left the room. They were still inside the Ministry. The crowd was in the corridor talking loudly. Lily felt even more oppressed, she had trouble breathing and was sweating profusely. Oceane wasn't in really good shape either and Remus had to take her arm to lead her through the crowd.

- « Let's go into the Atrium, there won't be as many people » the young man offered.

They all climbed into the elevator and went into the Atrium. There were indeed much less people. Lily pushed James' chair to the fountain and sat on the edge. She took a bit of water and put it on her face. She instantly felt much better. Oceane sat on the floor, her back against the fountain. Remus stood up. They didn't speak at all about what they had just witnessed and remained silent for a while. James' eyes didn't leave his wife. She was a bit less pale but didn't look that good. He didn't like to see her like that.

- « I'm hungry » he declared, stopping their somber thoughts « I'll go grab something to eat »

He turned around. Lily started getting up to help but Remus stopped her.

- « It's okay, Lily, I'll go with him. Stay put »

Lily thanked him with a smile and watched them leave with a sigh. She felt incredibly weak.

- « Why are they making us wait? Why do they need two hours? » Oceane asked after a while, more for herself. She wasn't really expecting an answer.

Lily just sighed. She'd decided not to try to understand. She just slid next to her friends to put her head and her back against the fountain.

People were walking around her, casting irritated glances. Two women sitting on the ground, in the middle of the Ministry of Magic, there was reason to be irritated but Lily and Oceane were to worried to care.

That's how Remus and James found them when they came back.

- « In your state, you shouldn't be sitting on the cold floor like that » Remus said, giving Oceane his hand so she could get up.

- « Same for you, Lily. You're not well, I don't want you to get sick on top of that » James whispered while his wife got up, smiling feebly.

Remus went to say a few words to the wizard at the reception, who conjured three chairs the young man took to his friends.

They all settled down thanking Remus profusely.

- « There, Lily » James said, giving her a chocolate bar « Eat some sugar, it shouldn't hurt you »

Lily took the chocolate and took a tiny bite.

- « Do you want some, Oceane? » the young man offered, taking another bar out of his pocket.

- « Thanks James, but no. I don't think I could hold it in... » his friend answered, looking a bit sick.

James shrugged, put the chocolate away and turned to his wife, who was nibbling more than she was eating.

- « It's no use pretending, Lily, I won't leave you alone as long as you haven't eaten » he insisted tenderly, stroking his wife's hair.

- « You really don't look good » Remus underlined, worried.

- « Don't worry, boys, it's nothing. I'm feeling much better already »

And it was true, her cheeks had a bit more color in them.

They stayed like that for a while, then they got back to the hearing room after giving back the chairs to the reception wizard. Almost everyone was already there, and quite a lot of heads turned towards them when they heard them arrive. Lily saw James and Remus put on their indifferent face. She had quite a hard time not showing her stress, but James' hand on hers calmed her down a bit. They sat again, silently. Lily got a glimpse of the young witch in the burgundy dress robes she had noticed earlier. She had turned towards them and her quill was still writing under her owner's dictation. Lily tried to smile at her but she saw the contemptuous look the witch gave her before turning her head.

- « Ladies and gentlemen, the court » the same voice announced once more.

The crowd got up in an electrified, curious and apprehensive silence. The judges and Bartemius Crouch entered, followed by Peter and Sirius, who were sat in the chained seats once more.

Crouch cleared his throat before starting again.

- « After deliberation by the judges in the case n° 175 Potter – Black – Pettigrew, it had been decided, in sight of the complexity of the case, that the suspects would be submitted to the Veritaserum »

A great racket followed these news. In living memory, very few cases had required the use of Veritaserum. Lily thought she saw the reporter's quill explode with joy. She actually felt both relieved and anxious. James sighed next to her and smiled encouragingly.

- « That's good for Sirius! » Oceane declared.

Lily and James turned around, smiling slightly, she seemed so relieved.

- « SILENCE! » Bartemius Crouch exclaimed.

He was obeyed immediately. Everyone was expecting the reaction of the accused.

While Sirius had a curious smile on his lips and looked at the judges confidently, Peter was fidgeting, visibly uncomfortable.

- « But the use of Veritaserum is... » he started feebly.

- « Only for extremely important cases, exactly. And high treason is one of those cases » Crouch finished in his stead « The consequences of this trial are of the highest importance for Ministry business »

High treason? Lily was startled. Peter's treason didn't really concern the state, and she couldn't understand the importance the Ministry was giving to their story.

Ministry business? Apart from the war, Lily couldn't really see what other business could occupy them. Unless...

She turned towards professor Dumbledore, who was smiling at her. He just nodded and Lily understood that Dumbledore had told Crouch about the prophecy and Harry's role in the fight against the Dark Lord. That's why discovering the real traitor was such a high priority. James had visibly reached the same conclusion, because he just closed his hand on hers.

A wizard arrived, holding a tray with two glassed containing a very small amount of potion.

- « Does one of you volunteer to be the first one to go? » Crouch asked, certain that neither would accept.

- « I do » Sirius exclaimed « I want to be the first. I don't have anything to hide! »

Oceane moaned, while Bartemius Crouch stared at the young man, visibly stunned.

- « Very well... » he whispered, giving out one of the glasses to Sirius, who took it decidedly.

Before drinking the potion, Sirius glanced at Peter, who was trembling on his chair.

- « What do you fear, Pete? I thought you were innocent? » he said ironically, downing the potion.

- « I will ask everyone to remain very quiet so as not to interfere with the questions I will ask the accused » Crouch declared.

- « What's your name? » Crouch asked.

- « Sirius Persee Black »

- « How old are you? »

- « 21 »

- « Do you know who I am? »

- « You are Bartemius Crouch, Chief of the department of Justice »

- « Perfect. We can now start. Are you James and Lily Potter's Secret Keeper? »

- « No »

Whispers could be heard in the room.

- « Do you know who was the Keeper? »

- « Yes, Peter Pettigrew »

- « When was the Fidelitas charm put on the Potter manor? »

- « On the 25th of October 1981, at around 8 in the morning »

- « Who knew that this charm was going to be performed? »

- « Albus Dumbledore, Minerva McGonagall, Lily and James Potter, Oceane Daquaria, myself, and on that very morning, Peter Pettigrew »

- « Are you a death eater? »

- « No »

- « Did you in any way give any information to the Dark Lord? »

- « Apart from allowing Peter to betray James and Lily by reversing our roles on the day of the ritual, never »

- « That will be all » Crouch declared.

The room was buzzing with excitement after Sirius' words.

- « Merlin! It was true » Remus exclaimed flabbergasted, while Oceane was smiling at him.

An antidote to the potion was given to Sirius who, as soon as he got control over his mind again, turned towards Peter, triumphing. He looked at him both with hatred and joy, a look that clearly said « How do you plan on getting out of this one now? »

A dead silence fell in the room. Everyone, from the person standing on the highest stands to the judge sitting closest to the accused, was staring at Peter, who seemed unable to react.

- « Your turn, Mister Pettigrew » Crouch declared, looking quite tired.

The young man fixed the glass that was given to him, horrified, but didn't move to take it. His body was violently trembling and he started looking around at the crowd despairingly, looking for a saving plank. His frightened gaze fell upon James.

- « James! James, my friend! You know I'm innocent. Tell them! Tell them I could never have betrayed you! Tell them we were good friends, we were brothers. We always shared everything. Remember our laughs, our jokes. I didn't betray you, James, I couldn't have! TELL THEM! »

Lily was disgusted and felt a nausea coming up. How dared he tell these lies? How dared he put James in this position? What right did he have to ever talk to her husband again? She stared at James, who was visibly hesitating. He wasn't going to do that? He wasn't going to defend this traitor? She put her hand on her husband's arm, bringing him back to reality and the doubt she read in his eyes torn her apart. She simply shook her head and James closed his eyes, resigned.

As he understood that James wouldn't do anything, Peter turned to Sirius.

- « Sirius... I never wanted to do that... understand, they have very persuasive techniques... they... they put me under the Imperius curse... Sirius, my friend, what would you have done in my stead? » he wept miserably.

Lucky for him, the heavy chains were holding Sirius back, because he seemed ready to jump on Peter. Anger was transforming his face, he was seething and looked terrifying.

- « I would have DIED! » he spat « I would have died rather than betray my friends! »

The reporter's quill seemed excited all of a sudden and started writing frantically on the parchment. Apparently, this case would be all over the newspapers. The whole room was looking excited.

- « Silence! » Crouch exclaimed « SILENCE! »

The whispers ceased automatically. The only noise that could be heard was the quill still writing on the parchment.

- « I'll ask you once more. Did you betray James and Lily Potter? » Crouch asked, turning to Peter.

- « NO » the young man exclaimed with all the strength he could muster.

- « LIAR! »

- « Black was submitted to the Veritaserum. He's innocent! »

- « Pettigrew to Azkaban! »

From everywhere, the crowd screamed, disgusted by the evident bad faith of the accused.

- « Silence! » Crouch said again, angered « SILENCE OR THE AUDIENCE WILL BE DISMISSED! »

Silence fell immediately and Crouch tuned once more to Peter.

- « Pettigrew, I will ask this question for the last time. You should know that a confession could make me more indulgent towards you... did you or did you not betray James and Lily Potter? »

- « NOOOOOO! No! No! No! » Peter screamed, still crying « James! I swear to you they forced me, I never wanted to... Mother! Mother, please! Tell them I never hurt anyone! Tell them I couldn't hurt anyone! Mother, he would have hurt you if I had refused! »

He was staring at his mother, despite the heavy tears that fell on his cheeks. Peter's mother turned her eyes away from her son's, she didn't even dare to look at him in the face.

- « Let him be submitted to the Veritaserum » Crouch said coldly, losing his patience.

Three men were needed to force the potion down Peter's throat. They waited a moment for the potion to start working, while the whole room was holding their breath.

- « Let's start... What is your name? » Crouch asked, staring at him.

- « Peter Neron Pettigrew » the young man answered, visibly struggling not to.

He looked mortified.

- « How old are you? »

- « 21 »

- « Do you know why you're here? »

- « I'm accused of treason »

- « Good. Are you James and Lily Potter's Secret Keeper? »

Lily, James and Oceane held their breath.

- « Yes »

- « Did you divulge the details of their hideout to the Dark Lord? »

- « Yes »

The heart-wrenching cry of Pettigrew's mother was heard, accompanied by murmurs.

- « Did you give any other information to the Dark Lord? »

- « Yes » Peter squeaked, completely powerless.

- « For how long? »

- « A bit more than a year »

- « Have you been a death eater since then? »

- « Yes »

A heavy silence was now on the room. There was no doubt left. Peter was pale, but he had stopped trembling, he was now looking around with hatred.

- « Right. This court will now give its decision » Bartemius Crouch started.

- « WAIT! »

James had gotten up, yelling. He was instantly the center of everyone's attention. The journalist looked at him, looking very satisfied. As he was still weak, he faltered, but managed to remain upright. Lily looked at him, surprised.

- « Wait » James said « Let me ask him a question! »

Crouch stared at him for a while, his expression revealing nothing. He was very clearly hesitating.

- « Go ahead, but one question only »

James took a deep breath and started talking, as pale as a ghost.

- « Peter, did the Dark Lord or someone else, in a way or another, force you to do all this? »

Peter stared at him without lowering his gaze and answered in a strong voice.

- « No, I did everything I did willingly »


	12. Chapter 11

Thanks everyone for the lovely reviews:

**Cass92 **: not planning on stopping updates anytime soon so don't worry you're going to be enjoying this story for a very long time...

**Snailqueen333 **: He'll get over it, don't worry has plenty of people to distract him. I will keep doing whatever it is I do because I'm enjoying it very much!!!

**Marie Chontelle **: this trial is over, they still have to get Harry back.

**ValFish **: get back on your chair and tie yourself up!! Story is far from over...

**Benny** : you sound so much like a friend of mine it's actually scary. But I like you because you review!! Keep doing that!

**Disclaimer: **None of the characters actually belong to me, most of them are J. K. Rowling's creation and the rest of them are Aylala's so I can't really take credit for it. I just wanted to expose this story to a larger public than just the french one.

I hope you have a good time reading this, I should be updating every week or so. Please review if you have any comments, it's always nice to know people read your work.

**o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o**

**What could have happened**

**Chapter eleven : Forgive me**

He still had trouble believing it. The nightmare was over, he was free, finally free. He leaned on his elbow and watched the naked woman beside him in bed. « Merlin, she is so beautiful » he thought, smiling. She was smiling in her sleep, her blond hair spread around her head. He let his gaze go down on her white neck, which he had so softly kissed before she had fallen asleep, and then went down to those breasts he so loved. He didn't stop there and let his eyes fall slowly on her beautiful stomach, that was starting to be a bit swollen. He looked at it tenderly. He'd never have believed that hearing he was going to be a father would move him so much. Him, great Sirius Black, was all emotional at the sight of this belly in which someone as now starting to leave. Oceane started to shiver so he got the blanket up her body and saw her smile grow larger. He felt his heart jump in his chest. Never had such a simple smile made him that happy. But he had discovered so many good things with her. He finally understood what James was saying about Lily, things he would listen to distractedly while drooling on a woman's body. How this felt now futile. He wasn't this flirting teenager who strolled around breaking hearts. He had changed, they had all changed and now the Marauders were no more. This thoughts was painful to him. He had only realized it as the verdict had been pronounced. The Marauders were dead, Peter had killed them. Thinking about the man who had once been their friend, he felt rage come up in his throat. He got up so he wouldn't wake Oceane. He dressed up hastily and got out of the bedroom. Oceane and him had come to the Potter's flat, because theirs hadn't been opened by the Ministry. Leaving the lights turned off, he sat on the couch and started thinking.

He saw James' pained face when Peter had confessed he had betrayed them willingly. Nothing could wipe this image off his mind. James' all universe was crumbling around him. He had never wanted to believe that there could be a traitor among them. Even if Remus and him had thought that there was a traitor and got used to this idea, James hadn't. He hadn't said a word all night. While Lily and Oceane showed their joy at seeing him back, James hadn't said anything. But Sirius couldn't blame him. He knew that his friend was happy to see him free, he had told him in the court room. He respected his silence, he needed time to digest the news.

Sirius also hated Peter for that. For destroying James, for separating Lily and him from Harry, for killing his dream of eternal friendship. He hated him for making him miss a month and a half of Oceane's pregnancy, and finally, he hated him for the hatred he now felt. How could you be so wrong about someone? When had Peter changed? Had he always been like that? Had they done something that pushed him towards the death eaters side?

Lost in his thoughts, he didn't hear his door open nor James come close to him. He jumped when he felt his friend's hand on his shoulder.

- « Can't sleep either? » James asked, settling in the chair next to him.

- « No » Sirius sighed.

- « Why did he do that? » James asked sadly.

- « I don't think we'll ever know »

- « It's insane. I keep thinking about it and I still don't understand what led him to do that »

- « You know, I don't think it's good to think about it. We should try to move on for now. In a while, we might be able to have a clearer image of what really happened » Sirius answered with a tiny voice.

James gazed for a while, not saying anything

- « I'm sorry » he said.

- « For what » Sirius wondered.

- « For not showing you how glad I am to see you here »

Sirius smiled.

- « Don't be stupid. I know that, you don't need to start dancing on the table to show you're relieved. I know you have a lot on your mind right now » he answered.

- « I should have celebrated more last night when everyone was happy to see you again »

- « Did Lily scold you? »

- « No I realized it all by myself. She told me you'd understand perfectly why I wasn't really in the mood to celebrate »

- « You should listen to your wife a bit more often, she's right »

James smiled. He got up and hugged his friend for a while and returned to his seat.

- « I feel better now » he breathed.

- « I get that often » Sirius joked « A little hug from me and everything is way better »

- « Oh, so you were flirting with all those girls by charity! You just helped them not to feel down! » James replied.

- « Exactly, but now, only one has that privilege. You know, I'm now sure Oceane is my very own Lily »

- « I've known that for quite a while but it took you some time to admit it »

- « Hey, what can I say, I was always kind of slow » Sirius said, sounding falsely sorry.

James' gaze became suddenly grave again.

- « James? » Sirius asked, worried about his friend's sudden mood change.

- « I'm having trouble having fun right now. I won't be fully happy until Harry is back home »

- « I understand. I miss him too. But don't worry! I'm here now and I'll do everything I can to get him back to you. If we stick together, all of us, we'll do it » Sirius declared so vehemently that James managed to smile.

They heard a door open and Oceane, her hair tangled and eyes puffed came out of her room into the living room.

- « I'll end up being jealous, you know. You spend the night with another as soon as I'm asleep » she said sleepily.

- « Did we wake you up? » James asked.

- « Yes... » she said, falling on a chair next to them.

- « Sorry » James apologized.

- « I hope we didn't wake Lily too » Sirius said, taking the young woman's hand in his.

- « I don't think so, she very tired at the moment, she has quite a heavy sleep » James smiled.

Oceane yawned, leaned her head on the back of the chair and closed her eyes.

- « You should get back to sleep » Sirius suggested « I'll join you in a minute »

- « Yes, I'll just pour myself a glass of milk and I'm going back to bed » she replied, getting up.

- « No, stay put, I'll do it » Sirius jumped up towards the kitchen.

Oceane just beamed while James giggled softly. When Sirius came back, glass in hand, he saw their amused faces and smiled.

- « You can laugh, I don't care. If I want to take good care of Oceane, I will, and your mocking smiles won't change my mind » he said, giving the milk to Oceane.

- « No one is intending to make fun of you » James replied, obviously having fun.

- « Liar! You swore you'd make me pay for my jokes when Lily was pregnant and she made you do anything » Sirius said, glancing at James who was now laughing openly.

- « I feels good to have you here. No one knows how to make someone feel good better than you » James breathed.

- « Anytime bro »

**o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o**

Remus took a deep breath and knocked on the door. He waited for a while for Oceane to open.

- « Hi Remus! How are you? » she asked, beaming.

A smile came to his lips. He was happy to see that the young woman was glowing now that Sirius was back.

- « Fine, thanks. You look really good »

- « My boyfriend is back, I couldn't have asked for anything better » she answered, kissing his cheek before letting him in.

- « Aren't James and Lily there? » he asked.

- « No, they went shopping. They're looking for Christmas presents for Harry. They hope to be able to see him before the hearing.

Remus sighed. His friends' fight was far from over. He came into the living room and saw Sirius reading the Daily Prophet.

- « You're reading newspapers now? » the young man smiled.

- « I'm updating my press dossier! » Sirius answered with a smile « I don't know what I did to this Rita Skeeter but she wrote a lot of things about me, seems like she likes me. I'm sure Lily will appreciate what she wrote about her. Wait... 'A young woman of superficial beauty, of whom we can safely say that she isn't the brightest'. James, however, she seemed to like too »

With an amused wave, he threw the newspaper away and got up to greet his friend.

- « To what do I owe this pleasure? » Sirius asked.

Remus glanced uncomfortably to Oceane.

- « I wanted to speak to you » he replied.

- « I'll leave you two to talk » the young woman declared.

- « I didn't want to throw you out » her friend apologized.

- « No worries, besides, I could use some fresh air »

She kissed Sirius, took her coat and left the flat with a wave of the hand. They heard the front door close and Remus turned to his friend.

- « Congrats by the way! So you're going to be a daddy? »

- « Yes » Sirius answered, beaming « You didn't think this day would ever happen, did you? »

- « Oh, I thought that one way or another, she'd get what she wanted » Remus simply answered, sitting on the couch.

Sirius laughed and sat next to him.

- « I'm happy. I'd never have believed it, but this baby makes me happy. But I suppose you didn't come all the way down here to congratulate me. You wouldn't have thrown the future mother out in the cold otherwise »

- « Right » Remus said.

The two men looked suddenly grave.

- « I came to apologize » Remus started.

- « Please, not again, let's forget about this »

- « No, I really need to apologize! As soon as James told us there was a traitor around, I thought of you. No one could convince me otherwise, I persuaded myself it was you, I didn't think it was Peter for even a second »

- « But so did I, I suspected you without looking for proofs, without even imagining that it could be Peter. We're even on that one, Remus! »

- « But I kept believing it. Even when Oceane screamed how she trusted you, even when James confessed you weren't their Keeper, even then I didn't believe them. I wanted to be right so badly. Peter couldn't be the spy, he was too weak, I didn't want to believe it »

- « He really fooled us all » Sirius breathed heavily.

- « Yes. Anyways, Sirius, I doubted you and I'm sorry. I really wanted to apologize for that »

- « Do you still doubt me? » Sirius asked gravely.

- « NO! Of course not! I understood. I realized Peter was responsible for this whole mess » Remus exclaimed « You're my friend, Sirius, sincerely, and I would like to keep being yours »

Sirius got up and Remus did the same. Face to face, they looked at each other for a while.

- « Of course you're my friend. Remus, I don't blame you at all. You were a victim of Peter's too »

The two friends hugged each other for a while, their eyes glowing. Then they separated.

- « We won't let this rat destroy our friendship » Sirius declared with a smile.

- « It'll be our victory over him. Stay united no matter what » Remus answered.

- « That's settled then. This belongs to the past now, let's move on »

- « Exactly »

- « Can I offer you a drink to celebrate? »

- « Gladly. We'll also celebrate your parenthood »

**o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o**

- « And that? Don't you think he'd like it? » James asked, showing a small kid's broom.

- « I thought we'd decided not to give him a broom for now. It's winter, he won't be able to play with it for a while. We'll see for his birthday » Lily answered.

James just sighed and moved his wheelchair forward.

- « Then I suppose you don't want a flying carpet either? »

Lily looked at him,amused, before reading the notice on a rocking-dragon. She put it down, shaking her head.

- « Are you okay? » James asked.

- « He's still too small »

- « I don't see why we have such a hard time finding him something, he doesn't have any toys anymore, they were all destroyed! It should be easy » James was half irritated.

He had never liked shopping, but at that moment, he saw Lily's smile falter, when he had had so much trouble creating it.

- « I'm sorry, honey, I shouldn't have said that... » he whispered, getting closer to her to grab her hand.

- « No I'm sorry, it's me. I don't know, right now, every little thing is depressing to me » she sighed.

- « You'll admit there is good reason to » James answered.

Lily giggled and leaned to kiss her husband.

- « What's the occasion » James asked with a smile.

- « I just wanted to » she answered, walking towards the wooden cubes.

James followed her, smiling. They chose some stuffed animals, wooden figurines and a few books.

- « I'd like to go in Muggle London » Lily declared as she was paying for the toys « I want to get him some muggle toys, like cars. Little boys like cars »

- « They also like brooms » her husband answered.

- « We're shopping for your son, not you » the young woman replied amused.

With a flick of the wand, she sent all the bags to the flat, and they left the store. They walked through Hogsmeade, admiring the Christmas decorations on the lights and the houses. Lily sighed.

- « I wish Harry could see that. It feels weird to know we won't be here for his first Christmas »

James looked surprised.

- « But Lily, it won't be his first Christmas! You're forgetting about last year »

- « No I actually meant the first Christmas he'll really be able to appreciate. Last year he was too small to understand. He didn't marvel on the Christmas tree, he didn't hop around expecting his presents. This year he'll do all of that... without us... »

Lily's voice cracked and she stopped. She put her face in her hands but James was pained to see a tear falling down her cheek. He forced her down on his lap and took her in his arms.

- « It'll be okay, honey... » he whispered in her ear, while his wife was sobbing in his shoulder.

They were both in the middle of the alley and passing people were looking at them weirdly but he couldn't care less.

- « I'm sorry James » she said, wiping off the tears.

- « Don't be. I miss him too and it kills me not to spend Christmas with him. It's normal »

- « I'd like to be stronger though »

- « You don't need to be stronger. You're strong enough as it is. I'm proud of you you know, you're really handling this quite well. You're the one who takes care of the papers, who goes to the Ministry for authorizations and you have to take care of your loser of a husband »

- « You're not a loser! » Lily said, indignant.

- « Yes, I am a further burden to you. You spend your time caring for me and I'm stuck in this freaking chair because I'm not even able to stand up for more than one minute without collapsing, exhausted »

- « Shut up, love! It's not your fault, you can't blame yourself. You're not a burden to me, I love you! »

James smiled at her and stroked her hair.

- « I love you too! I love you so much »

Lily leaned towards him and kissed him tenderly. Then she got up and dried her last tears.

- « Thank you »

- « You're welcome, my shoulder is all yours, as is the rest of my body! You know you can come and snuggle when you need it »

Lily smiled at him and started walking. Suddenly, she felt ill, as if everything was starting to turn around her. She paled all of a sudden and felt she had to sit down if she didn't want to fall. She ran towards the nearest bench and fell on it. James got to her as fast as he could.

- « Are you okay? » he worried.

- « I was just dizzy, it'll pass » she replied.

- « Are you sure? It worries me, you've had several of those in the last few days »

Lily sighed, because she knew it was true. She had had quite a lot of those recently.

- « You should see a Mediwizard, it might be the aftermath of the attack »

Lily shook her head.

- « It's been a month and a half, too long for an aftermath! »

- « Maybe you should try and eat something then, that might be it »

- « No! » she answered « I don't feel like eating anything, I think I'd throw it up right away. Besides, the smell from the waffles down the road now is enough to make me want to puke » she declared, disgusted.

James sat up in his chair suddenly and looked at her with a curious smile, and his eyes were glowing. Lily observed him for a while.

- « You don't think... » she started.

- « It looks like it a lot though, don't you think? » he asked amused.

His wife just stared at him, stunned, then put her hand on her stomach.

- « You really think I could be pregnant? » she asked in a tiny voice.

- « I'd simply say that, recently I wanted to hold you in my arms so much that contraception spell weren't really my highest priority. I might have forgotten them sometimes. It's quite possible »

- « It is indeed » Lily whispered, suddenly serious.

James looked at her, beaming and put his hand on her cheek.

- « Aren't you happy? »

- « I'll admit I'm a bit lost right now »

- « Anyways, we're not sure for now. We'll take an appointment » James said « I can tell you I'd be so happy if you gave me another baby »

Lily looked at him then started smiling when she saw his gaze, both marveling and excited.

- « Me too » she whispered with a smile, before leaning in to kiss him tenderly.


	13. Chapter 12

Thanks everyone for the lovely reviews:

**WinterSky101 **: not sure I'll translate all of them! I'll try finishing that one first if you don't mind, it's already quite a lot of work and I've done about a tenth of it... don't rush me =)

**JustYourAverageRavenclaw** and **UltimateMizzim **: ok, seems like we have a couple of seers here! Don't try to guess everything it'll ruin the fun, but you do have some good ideas...

**Disclaimer: **None of the characters actually belong to me, most of them are J. K. Rowling's creation and the rest of them are Aylala's so I can't really take credit for it. I just wanted to expose this story to a larger public than just the french one.

I hope you have a good time reading this, I should be updating every week or so. Please review if you have any comments, it's always nice to know people read your work.

**o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o**

**What could have happened**

**Chapter twelve : If you weren't here.**

- « Oceane Daquaria, please leave this bathroom immediately or I'll have to knock down the door »

- « Alright Sirius... I'm out » the young woman answered, amused.

- « Hurry up or we'll end up being late » he whined on the other side of the door.

- « Would you rather have me walk out of here naked? I suppose you don't so let me dress up » she replied.

She smiled upon hearing her boyfriend's sigh. She started again what the young man had interrupted. Standing in her underwear in front of the full-length mirror, she examined herself. She was paying particular attention to her stomach. It was slightly rounded than before. She felt it was becoming harder for her to close her tighter jeans. Her breasts were also swollen. But under a large sweater, her two month pregnancy wasn't showing. She stroked her stomach with her hand, which made her shiver. She just smiled and kept examining herself. She put both hands on her hips and put her stomach forward, trying to look more pregnant. Was she going to look like that in a few months? Certainly not, or at least she hoped not because she thought she looked more ridiculous than anything. She had been told that pregnant women glowed and were very beautiful. She looked at herself for a while more before shivering. Winter was here and she was almost naked in her bathroom. Sirius was going to accuse her of trying to catch her death. Speaking of the devil, she heard the young man's footsteps in the corridor.

- « Oceane, please! We have to go. I'll end up going there alone » he said, vaguely annoyed.

Without a word, she took her clothes and started dressing up quietly. She wanted to make him wait a bit.

- « Can you hear me? Oh! Can you hear me? » Sirius asked, noting the lack of response coming from her.

Smiling, Oceane finished putting her sweater on and tied on her shoes.

- « Oceane! Answer please. Is everything alright? » the young man started to worry « Answer or I'll knock this door down »

But he didn't need to put his threat into execution. Oceane opened the door and threw herself into her lover's arms. Before he had time to utter any reproach, she put her lips on his and kissed him passionately. She couldn't understand why, but ever since he came back, she felt the need to annoy him or worry him so she could throw herself in his arms and snuggle afterward. Or she understood why. Her pregnancy made her do weird things. But Sirius didn't seem to mind though. He was returning the kiss hotly, letting his hands go down her back.

- « I'd be very happy to keep this going, but we really have to go » the young man broke the kiss but kept her in his embrace.

Oceane sighed and put her head on his chest.

- « I suppose you're right » she whispered before moving further away from him and taking her coat.

- « By the way, next time you lock yourself in there, please answer when I call you. I thought you'd fainted or something » her boyfriend said, still worried.

Oceane smiled guiltily. She couldn't confess that she had done in on purpose. He kissed her forehead and took her hand, and they both left Lily and James' flat. Once outside, Sirius put his arm around Oceane's waist and they started walking towards their old flat. On their blue door was a seal from the Ministry of Magic, and a security line on the floor prevented anyone from coming too close.

- « You see, I didn't need to hurry, they're not even here yet » Oceane said, turning to Sirius.

- « I've just been released, I'd rather make a good impression and not be lat to an official meeting » the young man answered with a smile.

Oceane sighed, she had to admit he was right. She snuggled against him and felt his hands stroke her blond hair.

- « Do you know why James and Lily left that early this morning? » he asked softly.

His girlfriend shook her head. They were leaving when she had woken up and she hadn't dared ask where they were going, after all, I was maybe none of her business.

- « Didn't you think Lily was acting weird yesterday? » he asked again.

Oceane lifted up her face to his, startled.

- « You didn't think she was a bit tense? She was answering James' question quite harshly » he wondered.

- « No, I didn't pay particular attention, but I wasn't shocked »

- « I must have been dreaming then » he just said, putting his chin on top of the young woman's head, who started to smile.

They heard noise in the stairs at that moment, and two Ministry wizards arrived.

- « Mister Black? » the first one asked, he had a very impressive red mustache.

- « Yes » Sirius answered simply.

- « We are Misters O'Connor and Mansfield from the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, we're here to open your flat again »

- « You're right on time » Sirius answered, smiling.

Without answering, both men walked to the door and lifted the security line with a spell, and the seals with another one. The door opened and they let Oceane and Sirius get in first.

- « We'll walk through all the rooms with out. You'll check that nothing is missing, sign these papers and we will give you the keys back. Is this agreeable to you? » the second man asked.

- « Perfect » Sirius replied, following the man into the kitchen.

Getting through all the rooms took them a good hour, and the Ministry employees insisted on them checking everything. Oceane was a little embarrassed to have to check in front of them that no underwear was missing, and cut the torture short by assuring them that nothing was missing. Finally, Sirius signed the parchment and got his and Oceane's key sets back.

- « There, you're home again » the red headed man declared with a smile.

- « Thank you » Sirius thanked them, accompanying them to the door « Have a nice day! »

He then closed the door with a cheeky smile and ran towards Oceane, took her in his arms and turned her around.

- « We're finally at home » he declared « Everything is back to normal, everything is as it was before »

- « Almost as it was before » Oceane said, putting one hand on her stomach.

Sirius got closer to her and put is hand on hers.

- « You're right, nothing will ever be the same »

He linked his fingers to her and twirled her around once more, making her fall into his arms tenderly, making the young woman smile. She closed her eyes and her head found her place on his torso. She sighed.

- « Are you happy with me? » Sirius asked in a whisper.

She opened her eyes and lifted her head to look directly into his gray eyes.

- « Do you doubt it? » she asked in return.

He shook his head and kissed the tip of her nose.

- « I just wanted to hear you say it »

- « I more happy with you than I could ever imagine » she breathed.

- « That's convenient, because I feel the same way » he replied.

Oceane relished in that moment, because she knew that Sirius rarely expressed his feelings and especially in such an emotional fashion. The only love words he had ever said had been whispered right after they had had sex. In all the time they had been together, she could count the time he had said 'I love you' on the fingers of one hand. But she didn't care, he had told her, that was the most important part. He wasn't really into expressing his feelings with words, but he knew how to do it in a more sensual fashion, and the young woman had no doubt whatsoever on his feelings for her. After one last kiss on the forehead, the young man walked away. She saw him get into a corner of the living room and kneel. She watched him, wondering what was happening. He hit a few planks of the wooden floor and took the one that sounded different. From the hole he pulled a stack of yellow parchment he looked at with disgust.

- « Sirius ? »

He turned to her and showed her the stack he was holding.

- « I had almost forgotten about that. I need to take that to professor Dumbledore now » he declared in a very low voice.

- « What is this? »

- « Letters.... Copies of reports Peter sent to You Know Who »

- « WHAT? » she exclaimed.

She had trouble believing it. He was holding the proof of Peter's treason! If he had said that a bit sooner, the whole trial thing could have been avoided.

- « Why didn't you tell Dumbledore before? He could have gotten you out! » she was indignant.

- « They aren't signed, but I found them at Peter's that night » he explained.

Oceane thought she was chocking. How careless!

- « Are you actually telling me that you kept those letters in here? Letters that proved treason but weren't signed? What if someone had found them? You wouldn't have had any chance! You would be in Azkaban right now » she screamed.

- « I was lucky they didn't find them when they searched the place » the young man confessed.

Oceane felt like hitting him. He was right in front of her, smiling at the sheer luck he'd had.

- « You... You... » she stuttered, paling dangerously « You're insane! »

- « Oceane? » Sirius worried.

- « You could be in Azkaban, with Peter on the loose, finishing the job he started. I could have been broken hearted at the thought of me raising our baby alone? Do you even realize how reckless you were to bring those letters in here? You should have left them there » she whispered tonelessly while Sirius was taking her into his arms.

- « I didn't think anyone would accuse me. All I could think about was find this rat, I thought I'd give everything to Dumbledore that very night » he confessed with a tiny voice.

- « Get rid of those letters now, please » she begged « I couldn't stand knowing that they're here, I would be too scared that someone should discover them »

Oceane wasn't feeling well. Fear was starting to gnaw at her again. She must have been really pale because Sirius lifted her up and put her on the bed.

- « Rest, sweetheart » he whispered, worried « I'll get this letters to Dumbledore straight away. Stay in bed, I'll be here soon, don't worry »

He kissed her tenderly and she looked at him go out of the room, worried.

- « Please let him be fast » she thought, knowing she wouldn't calm down until he was back. She couldn't believe it, how could he have been so careless?

**o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o**

Smiling, professor Dumbledore folded the note from Minerva McGonagall. A third-year from Hufflepuff had fainted that very morning in Transfiguration after a prophecy made by professor Trelawney, in which she would die a violent death in the year to come. Completely terrified, the young girl had burst into tears and had had to stay into the Hospital Wing with Madam Pomfrey the whole afternoon. Minerva's note was quite to the point, she was expressing very clearly her displeasure at Divination in general, and her disapproval of Sybil Trelawney in particular. He put the bit of parchment away, promising himself to discuss it with the Divination teacher. Of course, he was himself not very convinced by her everyday predictions, but she had really inherited her ancestor's gift and he had to keep her under his watch.

The young woman couldn't remember the prophecy she had made in that bar, luckily for her. To be the one who predicted the possible downfall of the Dark Lord was very risky, and he had to keep her in Hogwarts for her own safety, even if her colleagues didn't quite like it.

The prophecy. It was torturing Dumbledore's mind.

« The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches … born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies … and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not … and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives … »

Snape swore he didn't hear further than the date of birth of the child at the end of July. Members of the Order on duty had seen him and thrown him out of the pub. Only the Professor knew the whole of the prophecy and that was the problem. Should he tell Lily and James, but also Augusta Longbottom. Because Harry hadn't been marked by the Dark Lord. If you thought about it that way, the Potter's son wasn't the child in the prophecy. But Voldemort thought he was, so he would do anything in his power to kill the child. His security was still the top priority. The professor knew from Snape that the Dark Lord still wasn't aware of the whereabouts of Harry. But it was only a matter of time. As soon as James and Lily got their son back, Voldemort would have no trouble finding them. He already had to think about what they should do. He sighed tiredly. As soon as he could, he would have to request a meeting with the Potters and Mrs Longbottom to have a very serious talk about their security.

He heard the heavy gargoyle guarding his office turn. Argus Filch entered.

- « There is a young man who wishes to talk to you. His name is Sirius Black »

Dumbledore looked startled. What did Sirius want?

- « Let him in, Argus » he declared with a smile.

Sirius entered, his face serious and looking troubled.

- « Good morning, Sirius. Do what do I owe this pleasure? »

- « This » the young man simply said, leaving on the desk a pile of parchments « These are all the information Peter sent to the Dark Lord. I found them at his place the night I was arrested. I meant to give them sooner... But I was otherwise occupied these last months » he joked while the professor perused through the letters.

- « This is going to be extremely helpful, you were right to bring them to me. But it was very dangerous to keep this with you »

- « Oceane just said the same, which is why I brought them immediately »

Dumbledore smiled a bit and started reading Peter's reports. These letters were going to be a very precious source of information, he was moving forward in his fight against the Dark Lord.

**o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o**

Sitting in the waiting room of Doctor Maat's office, Lily was waiting for her turn more or less patiently. It wasn't James' case. He wouldn't stop fidgeting on his chair like a child. He would grab a magazine and flip distractedly through the pages for two minutes before putting it down to take it again a few minutes later. His wife watched them, smiling. He had been this way since the night before when she had felt unwell in Hogsmeade. They had decided not to tell anyone before they were sure of anything. But Lily was almost certain. Since this morning, she hadn't been able to eat anything without feeling sick. She smiled as she saw James grabbing the magazine once again. He had been adorable to her, whereas she had been in a very foul mood. She didn't know why, but she needed to yell at someone, and it had to be her husband today. He hadn't complained when she had answered harshly to all his questions, and hadn't said anything either when she had refused he should touch her, and she had slept alone, in a corner of the large bed, cursing her foul mood.

He noticed she didn't stop staring at him obligation he turned towards her, smiling.

- « Are you alright? » he asked.

- « I was thinking you were an angel » she replied.

- « Why? »

- « For bearing with me since yesterday, I've been horrible to you »

James smiled and took her hand.

- « I love you even when you're horrible to me »

Lily smiled at him and took his hand in hers.

- « Lily Potter » the doctor announced, coming out of her office.

Lily got, followed closely by James. She helped him walk into the office, because his wheelchair couldn't get through the door. Doctor Maat shook their hands and told them to seat across the desk.

- « Well, Mrs Potter, what brings you here? » she asked with a smile.

- « Well, I've been feeling dizzy, and nauseous... » Lily answered.

- « I see » the doctor declared, getting up.

She conjured a bed and showed Lily to it.

- « Get settled here, your husband will be able to see you, I understand he has trouble walking »

- « Indeed » James answered while Lily lied down on the bed.

- « I suppose that you have reason to believe your dizziness and nausea are happening because you're pregnant » the doctor said.

- « Let's say we haven't been really careful in the past month » the young woman answered with a smile.

- « These things do tend to happen... »

She took her wand out and started waving over Lily's stomach under James' attentive gaze. Suddenly, a silver globe appeared with dark forms in it. The doctor watched them for a while and made them disappear.

- « Well, congratulations, you are indeed pregnant » she declared, helping Lily to sit up.

- « Are you sure? » James beamed.

- « Certain. It's recent, but there is no doubt »

James took his wife's hand and kissed it. Lily was looking at him with stars in her eyes.

- « Well, I know it's not your first pregnancy but I need to remind you that now you have to avoid traveling by broom or apparition. Of course, no alcohol. Are you under any medical treatment? » she asked.

- « No, but I was hospitalized not too long ago » the young woman answered.

- « Yes, of course, I read about what happened to you in the newspapers. I'm so sorry »

- « This baby is the opportunity to take a new start » James assured softly but decidedly.

- « You're right. Concerning the fetus, I don't think that what happened to you could have any influence on him, but you can never be too sure. I advise you to come and see me regularly »

- « Of course » Lily answered.

- « I'll ask my secretary to book you up for after Christmas to make sure everything is okay »

Lily nodded.

- « Well, congratulations again » doctor Maat said, getting up and shaking their hands.

James got out of the office with difficulty but firmly refused Lily's help. He got back to his wheelchair and they got out of the waiting room. The young man waited to be outside to let his joy explode.

- « WE'RE HAVING A BABY! » he screamed, putting his fist in the hair before screaming again and laughing.

Lily looked at him, half amused, her eyes glowing. After a while, James turned towards her and she saw his face darken.

- « Lily honey, tell me what's wrong. You don't look very happy »

- « Of course I am » she protested « It's just that... »

- « That what? What's wrong? » James worried « I'm begging you, don't tell me I'm not the father » he added cheekily.

- « Don't be stupid » Lily was amused « You know very well you're the only one... »

She walked for a while and sat on the pavement.

- « So what's wrong? » James asked, serious again.

- « Do you really think now is the right time for me to get pregnant? You don't think we have enough trouble as it is? »

- « Lily, this baby is here, what can you do about it? Yes we live in a small apartment and we're on a trial but who cares? All this baby needs is love and you and I are perfectly able to give it to him » James answered stroking her hair « Besides, I don't think a new baby is trouble, on the contrary »

Lily didn't say anything, she just stared ahead absentmindedly.

- « I can't understand anymore Lily. You wanted another baby this summer. We had talked about it and we had started trying, so why are you doubting now? »

- « I didn't want to get pregnant before we got Harry back » she declared.

James sighed.

- « Is that what's bothering you? Oh darling, don't worry. We will get Harry back I promise. This baby won't take his place, he's just another human being coming into our lives. His brother will be back home long before he gets born. I promise you that »

Lily lifted her eyes up to her husband's. He looked determined but looked at her lovingly.

- « Lucky for me you're here to get me better » she smiled.

- « Feeling better? » he asked, stroking her cheek.

- « Yes. You'll end up leaving me with all those depression phases I'm doing »

- « You're pregnant, you're supposed to be emotional »

- « I wasn't like that for Harry »

- « Everything was fine for Harry »

Lily sighed and got up. She leaned forward to kiss her husband passionately and grabbed the handles on his wheelchair.

- « Go ahead sweetheart, yell, you'll feel better » he said.

- « What? »

- « Scream with joy, you'll see you'll feel really fine afterward »

- « But I... »

Lily looked at James for a while then took a decision.

- « WE'RE HAVING A BABY! » she screamed with all her strength, making James laugh « Whoa, it really does feel good »

- « Now all of Diagon Alley knows about it, how about we go and tell the others » James offered, looking very excited.

- « With pleasure » Lily answered, starting to walk to their flat.


	14. Chapter 13

Hi there! I'm so terribly sorry it took me about two months to update. I have no real excuse except that I was in exams and really stressed out. Plus I only got 2 reviews for the last chapter so I was a tad disheartened. But I'm completely free now, being on holiday for 3 whole months, so I will try and update more regularly, scout's honor!

Thanks for the lovely reviews:

**WinterSky101** : Hey, see no rush I took my time to update and for that I am really and truly sorry! **JustYourAverageRavenclaw **: Well we seem to agree on one point, Sirius IS an idiot, but he'll try to get better (can't promise anything though). Your french is actually quite good except for 'le histoire', it's 'l'histoire'. But can't blame you for mistakes honestly don't know why we french people have to be so complicated when we talk...

**Disclaimer: **None of the characters actually belong to me, most of them are J. K. Rowling's creation and the rest of them are Aylala's so I can't really take credit for it. I just wanted to expose this story to a larger public than just the french one.

I hope you have a good time reading this, I should be updating every week or so. Please review if you have any comments, it's always nice to know people read your work.

**o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o**

**What could have happened**

**Chapter thirteen : Little Boy**

Lily was just finishing putting up the golden star at the top of the Christmas tree when she heard James' key in the lock. She smiled.

- « Thanks a lot » James said.

- « You're welcome, Mister Potter, I'll come and get you at the same time next week. Merry Christmas » the healer's voice just said.

- « Merry Christmas to you too Mark » James answered, closing the door.

Lily heard the wheels of her husband's chair get into the living room.

- « Whoa » he exclaimed, entering the room.

Lily smiled and got closer to him. She leaned towards him and kissed his forehead.

- « You like it? » she asked.

- « I love it, it's brilliant. Did you do all this on your own? »

- « Yes »

He looked around like a child at the decorations his wife had put up in the room. Then his eyes fell upon the Christmas tree, set in a corner of the room. It was scintillating thanks to the ornaments his wife had put there. James lifted his eyes up to his wife's.

- « Did you get the tree up there? » he asked, sounding falsely severe.

- « No, don't worry. I asked the salesman to deliver it » she answered with a smile.

- « I hope so, it must be weighing like a ton » he joked « Anyway, you did a good job »

- « Thank you, and wait, that's not all » she declared, taking the handles on the wheelchair.

She pushed James to the room that had once been his bureau, then Sirius and Oceane's bedroom. She opened the door and pushed him in, observing his reaction. She didn't have to wait long.

- « It's perfect » he exclaimed, smiling.

He was looking at a child's bedroom, perfectly in order. From the tiny bed to the wardrobe, from the bedside lamp to the toy chest, nothing was missing.

- « That way, Harry's room will be ready for when he gets home » the young woman explained, kneeling to get to his level.

James put his hand on his wife's red hair and smiled. They were hoping that the trial for Harry's custody would go well for them, now that Peter had been condemned. He looked at his son's room once more.

- « You didn't get too tired doing that I hope? You know you have to be careful now » he whispered.

- « Don't worry, I feel just fine. Anyway, I had to do something or I'll end up having a breakdown. I don't like being all alone in here » she answered.

- « I don't like to leave you alone in here either » James replied while she was getting up to take him out of the room.

Like every week, James had gone to spend a night in St Mungo's as a complement to the care he got everyday at home. The past weeks, Oceane had been with her, but since she and Sirius had gone back to their apartment, Lily had spent the night in the empty flat.

- « Did you sleep a bit at least? » James worried.

- « I did, don't worry, I'm fine » she answered with a smile.

She let the wheelchair go and settled on the couch. James got up and sat next to her. She snuggled against him, and James kissed her lightly. Lily felt a hand on her stomach starting to rub it. She closed her eyes.

- « I saw Sirius last night. He told me he and Oceane would spend Christmas Eve just the two of them » she whispered.

- « They need to be together. They've rarely been alone since Sirius was released » James answered.

- « That's what I thought, so I told Remus to join us. He was spending Christmas alone »

- « You were right to do so, sweetheart. Proud as he is, he wouldn't have invited himself » the young man whispered, lifting up her chin with his fingers to kiss her tenderly « I'm wondering what I would be without you »

Lily didn't answer, she jut put her head comfortably on her husband's neck, smiling.

**o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o**

Remus checked everything was closed once more. He took the wrapped presents, his coat, and left his studio. He didn't apparate, he had rather walked to his friends' apartment. He was thinking. We wanted to refuse Lily's invitation to be with her and James for Christmas Eve, but she had really insisted and he didn't have the heart to refuse. The young woman had always known what she had to do to get what she wanted. But he regretted it now. They had invited him only because he was alone today. Rather than being burdened with him, they would certainly have liked a moment with just the two of them, especially now the family as growing larger. He started smiling. A new little Potter... He remembered the moment James had told them Lily was pregnant again. Sat in their living room, Sirius and Oceane were explaining how the opening up of their flat went. Remus was watching James discreetly. He looked excited and sounded very impatient. Lily was gazing at him with a smile. James was so distracted that even Sirius had noticed after a while.

- « Tell me now if you're bored with what I'm saying, James » he'd joked.

- « I'm sorry, but actually » James had started with a smile.

- « Do you have something to tell us? » Remus had asked, certain he already knew the answer.

- « Well... Lily and I have an announcement to make... » he'd continued, taking his wife's hand in his.

He didn't need to say more, his face was speaking for itself.

- « Again! » Sirius had teased « You won't even let me get even! Oceane and I are barely working on the first one and you're starting the second one! »

Lily had started laughing softly and everyone had congratulated them while James was glowing with pride.

This thought made him very happy. James was a great father. Remus had never doubted it, but seeing him with Harry, he had realized that his friend was born to be the head of a big family. A second child was the best thing that could happen to them right now. It would make them forget the horrible ordeals they had just gone through, and get over the future ordeals, which, Remus thought regrettably, would certainly happen.

His thoughts had led him to the staircase leading up to his friends' flat. He tried to forget about these dark thoughts and climbed up the stairs. Once in front of the door, he cast a cleaning spell at his shoes, that were covered in mud and knocked. James opened the door.

- « Evening Remus! » he'd said happily.

- « Good evening » the young man answered, coming in « I think Father Christmas made a mistake and delivered some presents for you at my place »

- « Remus, you shouldn't have » Lily's soft voice said from the living room.

Remus went to see her and kissed her on both cheeks.

- « It's not me, it's Father Christmas. There's one for you, one for James and I have one for Harry »

Ha saw Lily watch him with shining eyes. To spend Christmas without their son had to be very difficult for both of them.

- « Thank you. Can you put it by the tree? He'll get it with the other presents » she whispered.

Remus put his wrapped present on some others that were already under the beautifully decorated tree.

- « Lily put up all the decorations » James smiled.

That's when Remus realized his friend was standing.

- « Shouldn't you be in your wheelchair? » he asked.

- « I can't get him back in there. He's stubborn as a mule » Lily sighed, as she finished to set the table.

- « It's Christmas! Can't I get a break? » he replied with a smile « No, seriously, I feel much better, stronger... I won't get tired » he added more seriously towards his wife, who just shrugged.

**o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o**

- « Are you sure you don't want to eat anything? » James asked Lily, whose plate was clean, whereas he was on his third helping of turkey and mashed potatoes.

- « Yes. The turkey did sound good earlier, but I think now that I wouldn't keep it down. Just the smell... »

She grimaced.

- « Do you want it off the table? » James offered, always wanting to help.

- « No, I'll be fine. It sucks to be pregnant during the Christmas holidays » the young woman whined.

Remus smiled at her. She had said the exact same thing two years before during her first pregnancy. It seemed so far away.

- « Is there anything you'd like? » he said, a bit worried by the fact that his friend could not eat anything on Christmas Eve.

- « Yes, the chocolate pudding » she confessed with a smile « So I'm waiting for you boys to be done »

Remus and James exchanged an amused glance.

- « We'll hurry up then » James declared, putting a huge chunk of turkey in his mouth.

- « Don't go and make yourself sick » she laughed « I insist on being the only one with nausea »

- « Don't worry honey » poor James managed to say, almost chocking.

Dinner was very nice. Lily ate almost all of the chocolate pudding by herself, the boys not wanting to deprive her of the only thing she actually wanted to eat. They spent the rest of the evening talking and playing cards. At midnight, they exchanged a 'Merry Christmas' but their eyes darkened. All were thinking about Harry who was absent. After a while, Lily felt tired. Remus left, promising to come in the morning. He went back to his flat, the scarf his friends had given him as a Christmas present comfortably wrapped around his neck.

**o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o**

- « Merry Christmas Lils » Sirius whispered in his friend's ear, hugging her.

He had noticed her eyes were red from crying. James wasn't looking too good either. It was to be expected though, when your child was spending Christmas far from you and you didn't even choose it.

- « Thank you, Sirius, Merry Christmas to you too » the young woman answered in the semblance of a smile.

Then he saw her hug Oceane and they stayed like that for a while.

- « Don't stay outside! We're having hot chocolate with Remus! » James said, inviting them in with a wave.

After the usual greetings, hugs, smiles and presents, they were all around steaming hot cups of hot chocolate.

- « So, you lovebirds! How was Christmas Eve? » Remus asked to Sirius and Oceane.

- « In the ladies room, losing hope of being able to have a proper meal ever again » Oceane answered calmly, pushing away the cup she had barely touched while Sirius stroked her hair, smiling.

- « It should stop soon » Lily reassured her.

- « I hope so, this is getting really tiring »

Both women smiled at each other. The conversation started again when a knock on the door was heard. Everyone stared at each other, wondering who could be missing.

- « It must be Pet... » James started, getting up.

His smile disappeared all of a sudden. No, it wasn't Peter, it would never be Peter again, he had lost that right. Everyone avoided each others eyes, looking grave and sad. Some reflexes would be hard to lose.

- « I'll go » Oceane declared, getting up with Remus and Sirius, one on each side of James were tapping his shoulder in consolation.

Lily watched her husband with a sad smile. They heard a door opened.

- « Good Morning! Merry Christmas » Oceane exclaimed loudly.

In the living room, everyone started to smile. Oceane's enthusiasm and good mood were very communicative. They didn't hear what the person was asking, but they heard very clearly their friend's answer.

- « Oh no, you're not wrong, it's here. Please, do come in! »

Intrigued, James and Lily exchanged a curious glance, and saw Oceane come back into the living room, followed by a red headed man who looked uncomfortable.

- « Mister Weasley » they exclaimed.

- « Good morning, Merry Christmas! » Arthur answered with a smile « I'm sorry, I didn't know you had guests over »

- « Don't apologize, please, do you want some hot chocolate? » Lily offered, showing him the seat James had just left for him to sit in.

- « No thank you » he politely declined.

- « Let me introduce you to my best friends. Mister Weasley, Remus Lupin and Sirius Black, of whom you have certainly heard of » James started, presenting the two men.

Arthur just nodded, smiling at Sirius who just shrugged.

- « And this is Oceane Daquaria » James kept on.

- « My life partner » Sirius completed while Oceane's cheeks became bright red.

- « Everyone » James finished « This is Arthur Weasley. Harry lives with his family for the moment »

Everyone smiled at Arthur who nodded once more.

- « To what do we owe this honor? » Lily asked softly.

- « Well... I came to offer you to come and have lunch at the Burrow. Molly and I thought it would be good for Harry to spend Christmas with his parents » Arthur announced.

Sirius saw Lily and James' faces light up all of a sudden, and this was his best Christmas present.

- « Really? But what about Ministry authorizations? » Lily asked timidly, her eyes glowing with joy.

- « Damn the Ministry. I am still allowed to invite whoever I want to have lunch at my place I think » Arthur declared laughing.

Lily jumped and hugged him while James just shook his hand.

The three others exchanged happy glances.

- « So! » Sirius declared, getting up « We'll be off then »

Oceane and Remus also got up, still smiling.

- « Well, actually, since you're here... Why not join us? » Arthur offered.

- « But... » Remus started, a bit uncomfortable. He didn't really like to intrude.

- « Oh it would be marvelous. A real Christmas with everyone » Lily added.

Sirius looked at his friend and saw a small smile appear on the werewolf's lips. How could he refuse after what his friend had just said.

- « It's very nice of you sir, thank you » Oceane decided, answering with a smile.

- « Please, call me Arthur » he replied.

That's how Sirius, Oceane and Remus, their arms full of Christmas presents for Harry, apparated away with Lily, James and Arthur to the Burrow.

The Weasley really were charming people. That was the first thing that came to Sirius' mind after that day. Molly had welcomed them all, and had done so much to prepare lunch for all the additional guests. Oceane and Remus had tried to help, but she had kicked them out of her kitchen saying that they had nothing to do in there. They had joined James, Lily and Harry in the living room.

With a huge smile plastered on his face, Oceane's hand still in his, Sirius watched his godson rip the wrapping paper and discover his presents. It was a really funny scene because the young boy was quite determined. Next to him, the six Weasley brothers and Ginny were unwrapping the presents Lily and James had bought for them, as a thank you for the family that was taking such good care of their son.

It's when he saw him among other kids that Sirius realized how much his little shrimp had grown up, and moreover how much he had missed him. Wearing a small green jumper with a white H on it, he ran everywhere in the living room, playing with Ron and the twins under James and Lily's loving gaze. They didn't take their eyes off him.

Sirius had been surprised that Harry had recognized him instantly and had run towards him laughing. He had taken him in his arms and had received the biggest hug from the little boy. He felt proud and happy, he loved this little fella so much. Then he had given him to Remus who had given him back to James. Seeing his best friend take care of his son and play with him, Sirius surprised himself by thinking that he couldn't wait to do the same with his own child.

Christmas lunch was delicious and friendly, everyone talked a lot, especially of happy and funny things. Harry was allowed to remain at the table and didn't nap, which didn't please the younger Weasley children, who didn't get this chance and had to get to sleep following their mother's intransigent orders. Harry took advantage of this to play a bit with everyone before falling asleep in his mother's lap while they were having tea around the chimney, while Bill and Charlie were playing chess, close to Percy who was drawing.

Once everyone had rested and digested, they dressed warmly and took a long stroll around the neighborhood. Remus, Sirius and James (who had abandoned his wheelchair a long time ago) on one side, Arthur, Bill and Charlie on the other had a gigantic snowball fight under the amused gaze of the mothers, and envious gaze of the younger children. They didn't get home until nightfall, covered in snow but very happy.

Then it was time to separate. Was it because of the marvelous day spent together, of the magic of Christmas, or of the trial that was coming up soon with the promise of seeing each other then, but this separation was easier that the others. Harry was hugged and kissed by everyone and he watched them leave, sitting in Arthur's arms on the porch. He waved at them all. Even if they all had a heavy heart, they smiled, confident that a better future would come.


End file.
